The changes overtime
by Lilliee-chan
Summary: Fate had decided to change it's course. The power of the card mistress is needed at the rumored Alice Academy. Forced to transfer, a journey awaits Sakura Kinomoto. As she discovers the secrets of this mysterious academy; she makes friendships with other students - as well as enemies. Yet, will time be on her side?
1. Will everything be alright?

**Title: **The Changes Overtime

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi there, you can call me Lilliee-chan! This was something I did when I was bored and I guess, an idea just struck me. I know I should be updating my current stories but I just had an urge to write and the idea wouldn't go away. Anyway, if people like it, I'll add more chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Summary: ** Fate has begun to make its move; the power of the card mistress is needed at Gakuen Alice. Forced to transfer, a journey awaits Sakura Kinomoto. However, time is not on her side.

* * *

**-| ****Chapter One - Will everything be alright? ****|-**

* * *

"Nani, Kero-chan, what's with the cars outside out the house?" asked Sakura, glancing outside the window. She had spotted a few expensive looking cars outside and she was wondering why there were here. At first, she instantly thought they were Yakuza people but Sakura figured she shouldn't be the one to be jumping to conclusions. She thought nothing of it and continued to do her homework.

Sakura had turned all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and also taking the role of the card mistress. Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong after everything was back to normal. Before that though, Syaoran had confessed his feelings for her. Sakura blushed at the thought. She remembered how she spent days in confusion and embarrassment, not knowing how to give Syaoran an answer. However, Sakura managed to confess her feelings with a homemade teddy bear.

Tomoyo was still up and happy, continuing to make costumes for Sakura in case anything happens. Over the past months, Sakura was really surprised how advanced Tomoyo's toy company was becoming. The walkie-talkies were beginning to be much more advanced and efficient. Sakura had heard rumors on how the company was supporting the Ichihara Inc.; who aims to create dolls in which you could make them move with your mind.

That being said, Sakura was really happy today. Yukito came over today, so this was a chance to impress him with her cooking skills! Yukito was one of the guardians of the Clow Cards, known as Yue. Sakura smiled as the memories started to come back; when Syaoran and Eriol were still in Tomoeda.

"Beats me…"Kero sighed, scratching his head. Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards flew to the window to get a closer look. "Hey, look Kiddo. Your dad's outside." Sakura looked at the window and saw a blonde haired man talking to her father. Her father frowned, and she saw Toya came out. Both of the two had confused faces.

Curious, Sakura walked downstairs and outside to find her father, her brother and Yukito arguing. "Your daughter has been reported with an Alice…" smiled a blonde haired man. He had deep blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Sakura noticed he was very handsome but she could sense that he had a very strange and warped aura. It was a deep purple colour, though Sakura noticed that it was tainted, as if he was held back by the past. Toya and Yukito noticed it too and stared at the stranger.

"What Alice? And who are you?" Sakura's father asked. He was clearly not happy.

"You may call me Narumi. An Alice is a special power that special children have. By government orders, all children with Alices need to attend Alice Academy," Narumi explained, still maintaining his smile. Sakura tilted her head.

'I don't have any Alice…' Sakura thought. Narumi smiled again.

"Well, what proof do you have that she does have an Alice?" Toya asked with clear anger in his voice. Yukito frowned but said nothing. Narumi nodded at one of the men wearing glasses.

"You must have known this young lady has some special powers of her own?" asked Narumi, almost smirking. "If you want, we have video tapes…" Sakura covered her mouth and gasped. She had not used her cards, and even if she did she would make sure no one was there. Sakura frowned and wondered if the incident Sakura had encountered a while ago caused this. "I'm sure you've seen your child performing strange tricks."

Sakura shock her head and frowned. 'No use thinking about it now,' thought Sakura. "Onii-chan?" asked Sakura, trying to get their attention. Toya turned around, to see Sakura was a confused expression on her face. He tried to smile, but all he could manage was a sorrow look.

"You go back inside-" he started, but was interrupted by someone.

"Is that your daughter?" asked Narumi, gazing into the eyes of Sakura. Sakura looked straight back at his eyes, showing him no fear. Narumi smirked and smiled, causing Sakura to shiver slightly and look back at Toya and her father.

"Ano, what's going on?" asked Sakura, walking out to the gate. "Who are they, and why are they here?"

"These people here are telling us that you to transfer to Gakuen Alice because of your 'special power'," explained her father. He frowned at Sakura and sighed sadly. He knew Sakura had some sort of powers, but never questioned it. He too, had powers of his own. Sakura's father could see his beloved wife, Nadeshiko - who had died years ago.

"Gakuen Alice is a rich school, but communication with family and friends is very hard," added Toya.

Sakura flinched. "And you must stay at the school until you graduate…" said Yukito, joining the conversation. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I…I don't want to go!" yelled Sakura, glaring at Narumi. Narumi smiled.

"Your family will receive money from the government if she attends…" Toya's vein popped.

"You think we'd send her because of money?" asked Toya, starting to get very angry. Sakura's father felt angry too. "Bribing won't work!"

"Well, it's up to you do to decide. You can choose to cooperate or cause trouble for your family and your friends…" smiled Narumi, whispering so only Sakura could hear. Sakura's eyes widened.

"D-Demo…" started Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Yukito. "Don't worry…"

"Syaoran-kun…Tomoyo-chan…Onii-chan…Otousan …will be?" whispered Sakura. She did not want to risk endangering her family and friends. Who knows what people could do; especially people with these 'Alices'. Sakura looked down, tears streamed down her face. "Alright, I will go…to Gakuen Alice!"

Sakura's father, Toya and Yukito gasped. Narumi smiled. "Sakura…are you sure?" asked Sakura's father.

"Unn…" replied Sakura, looking at Narumi. "Demo, can I pack my things first?" asked Sakura. Narumi thought about it, and then nodded. Sakura rushed in the house, her tears streaming.

"Oi, Sakura! What's happening?" asked Kero. Sakura furiously got her backpack and started to put her things in. Her clothes, her pencils, her pajamas, her stuffed toys and the book of Sakura Cards went into the bag. She already had the cards in her pocket and the key around her neck. She frantically turned back to Kero.

"I'll explain later. Just get in the bag and stay put!" Sakura said as she stuffed Kero in the bag and zipped in up. She picked up her phone and dialed some numbers. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and waited for a few seconds.

"Hai, Sakura-chan? What's up?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tomoyo-chan! Something's up. I'm going to transfer into Gakuen Alice. I can't talk for too long. I'll miss you…" Sakura choked, her tears streaming again. She could not say good bye.

"Gakuen Alice? Honto? Sakura-chan…?!-"

"G-gomen."

"Doushite-" Sakura hung up and place the phone on the table before Tomoyo could finish. She cried for a bit and wiped her eyes. She walked out of the door, carrying her backpack. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Everything ready to go?" smiled Narumi. Toya and Yukito looked concerned. Her father looked sad.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" asked her father, once more. Sakura nodded and hugged her father. Toya and Yukito joined in the hug too.

"Stay out of trouble…" said Toya, his eyes saddening. Sakura nodded and hugged him back. Yukito looked at Sakura.

"I'll tell Tomoyo-chan everything okay?" assured Yukito. Sakura's eyes started to stream down her face as she cried in Yukito's chest.

"_Remember, I'll always be watching you. Just call my name and I'll be there."_

Sakura looked up. It wasn't Yukito's voice, but Yue's. Sakura smiled sadly. "Thank you, Yue." Sakura whispered as she began to walk outside. Narumi smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Yukito frowned. Sakura's father nodded while Toya glared at Narumi.

"Goodbye…" mumbled Sakura, stepping towards the car. Suddenly, a voice cried out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Tomoyo-?"

Tomoyo ran to her best friend and gave her one of the biggest hugs. "Don't worry…I understand," smiled Tomoyo, tears streaming down her eyes. "Please be safe." Sakura started to cry too.

"Tomoyo-chan…" was all Sakura could manage to say.

"Don't say goodbye," smiled Tomoyo, tears falling down her cheeks. "See you soon." Sakura cried and hugged her best friend, wishing to never let go. While the two girls were saying their goodbyes, Toya and Yukito confronted Narumi,

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but I know you have some sort of power," glared Toya. "You hurt my little sister in any way, you place her in any danger - I will come to your school and take her back." Narumi smirked, amused at Toya's threat. Yukito frowned.

"Don't take us lightly," growled Yukito. "Don't you dare drag Sakura-chan into the darkness - just because you've been in it!"

Narumi frowned and looked at the two protective boys. He wondered if they had Alices, but it was no use taking such older boys in. "Don't worry, she'll be safe," smiled Narumi. He turned to the girls. "Ahem…" coughed Narumi. Sakura flinched and stepped in the car. Everyone looked sad.

"Don't worry!" smiled Sakura. She walked into the car, and gave them a sad smile. "Everything will be alright!"

Toya, Yukito and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

The car took off. Everyone stood in silence. Tomoyo just stared at the car. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were in a daze. Sakura's father smiled sadly at Tomoyo. "You might be feeling how your mother felt when she lost Nadeshiko…" Tomoyo nodded; her tears now falling down her face. Yukito smiled sadly.

"But you know she won't be gone forever, knowing her; she'll find a way to see you again. Like she said, everything will be alright," smiled Yukito, trying to hide his sadness. He was right. Knowing Sakura, even when faced with problems that seem impossible to conquer; she'll overcome them.

Everything will be alright. Won't it?

* * *

**-|Chapter 1 - END|-**

* * *

**Editor's note: **Yo! I'm Lilliee's beta-reader, Serene-wind. :) You can call me Serene! Well…Lilliee asked me to be her beta-reader and I can't help but say yes! She asked me to include an 'editor's note' so here it is! What am I supposed to write? Oh yes! We became fast friends on Mangafox and she told me that she was planning to write a crossover! Pretty good huh? Well, this just adds to the four stories she is currently writing. See you around!


	2. Cardcaptor Sakura!

**Author's note: **Lilliee-chan here! :) After this chapter, if no reviews then I won't continue. Sorry, but I don't feel motivated unless I get some reviews.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Thanks:** My great appreciation to Serene for helping me!

* * *

-|** Chapter Two - CardCaptor Sakura!**|-

* * *

Sakura glanced out the window, sighing. She hugged her bag in silence as she thought of a way to get out of the car. Realizing that the doors were locked and they were driving at a fast speed, it was hopeless. Her eyes became in a daze, until she heard Narumi's voice. "Your name is Sakura Kinomoto, right?" asked Narumi. Sakura looked at Narumi but said nothing. Narumi smiled. "Well then, do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shock her head and replied, "Iie." They sat in silence again for a few minutes. Narumi sweat dropped, fearing that Sakura could be a student with the same personality as Natsume.

'This is very awkward,' thought Narumi, stealing glances at Sakura. 'I thought she'd be a bit like Mikan-chan. I know; I'll try to start a conversation.'

"Do you know what an Alice is?" Narumi asked. Sakura looked at him puzzled and shook her head. "An Alice is a very special power; for example teleportation." Sakura nodded to indicate she was following. "Do you know what your Alice is?"

Sakura shook her head again. Narumi frowned. "Demo, I know what it can do?" muttered Sakura, trying to make her seem less suspicious.

"You have a rare Alice and a strong one in fact. You can summon spirits…right?" Sakura stared at Narumi and frowned. She shook her head. Narumi frowned as well.

'Spirits?' thought Sakura. 'Does he mean the Sakura Cards?'

"Do you know what the star rank is?" asked Narumi. Sakura shook her head again. "Well, it's just a ranking on how well the students do. From no-star; being the lowest to the special star; being the highest. The ESP or elementary school principal told me you are a Special Star. You must be very strong to be one." Sakura was confused but nodded anyway. "Also, once in a week, you'll be going to a different class to learn more about your Alice. The classes vary but you'll be in the kikenouryoku-kei."

"Kikenouryoku?" repeated Sakura in a questioning voice.

"Kikenouryoku or Dangerous Class students possess a very strong Alice that can be seen as threats to the school. In order to prevent that, we have classes just for them. We also provide devices to limit the powers but I'm sure a girl like you wouldn't need one, right?" Sakura nodded, turning her head back to the window.

'Kikenouryoku…' thought Sakura, deep in though. 'After the Clow incident, Eriol-kun said I am now the most powerful magician, but could my powers really be dangerous?'

"We're here!" sang Narumi as they stopped. Sakura got out of the car and saw that the school was really big. The campus was huge and the security seemed pretty tight. They walked to the gates and when Sakura stepped into school grounds, she could hear the small lightning buzzes around her. The cardcaptor narrowed her eyes.

'Electric Barriers,' frowned Sakura. 'They must really want to keep people out, and people in.'

Sakura followed Narumi to an office. He handed her a uniform. "This is the uniform. Please wear it on and you'll be introduced to your class shortly."

Sakura nodded and got changed while Narumi went out. When she finished changing, she unzipped her bag. Kero was sitting down frowning. "Look kiddo-" Sakura hushed him and tried to explain.

"Come and hide in my pocket! I'll explain later," whispered Sakura. Kero was confused at the sudden environment change, but nodded and flew into Sakura's pocket. Sakura opened the door to find Narumi standing.

"Are you done?" asked Narumi. Sakura nodded and smiled. "Well then, I'll take your bag and put it in your room. One of your classmates will show you to your dorms. Your name will be written on the door."

Sakura nodded again and followed Narumi to the class room. Once they got there, Narumi told Sakura to stand outside. "Don't come in until I tell you, okay?" winked Narumi.

"Un,' nodded Sakura.

**-|φ|-**

"I wonder why Narumi-sensei is late today…" asked Mikan. She looked over to Natsume. "Are you listening Natsume-kun?"

"Hn," was all that came from Natsume.

"Mou, you jerk!" pouted Mikan, puffing her cheeks like a child. Ruka chuckled a bit. Finally, Narumi entered the room.

"Hello everyone!" he sang. "Today we have a new student!" Everyone looked up and cheered. "Come on in!" The door opened and everyone looked at the girl who stepped in. She had short auburn hair and pretty emerald eyes.

"Hajimemashite," she said. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura lightly bowed to the class.

"What's your Alice?" asked a student. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Well, let's start class, shall we?" sang Narumi, breaking the silence. "Sakura-chan, you can sit next to Hotaru Imai." Sakura nodded and walked over to the seat. A short purple haired girl was staring at Sakura. Sakura smiled and sat down. Imai said nothing but couldn't help but feel something strange about Sakura.

**-|φ|-**

Class time was over and Sakura sat on her table. It had not been one day and she missed her family and her friends. 'I wonder how Tomoyo-chan is doing, and everyone else too,' thought Sakura.

The whole class looked at Sakura. "She must be feeling homesick!" cried a student. Others nodded in agreement.

"Well…" piped Sumire. "She didn't have to be so cold and not answer our questions!" Sumire walked over to Sakura's table and stood in front of her. Sakura looked up to see a cat-like girl staring straight at her. "What is your Alice and your star rank?"

Sakura titled her head. 'Ano, what did Narumi-sensei say again? Special Star, spirit…' Sakura, not sure of what to say, smiled. "Jaa, I'm not sure." Sumire gasped.

"Another one?" she cried.

"Don't be rude Permy!" said an orange haired girl. Sakura looked at the girl. She had brown hair with matching eyes. A big smile was on her face, which reminded Sakura of herself.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura, we have the same names, so I'll call you Sakura-chan and you can call me Mikan-chan, okay?" Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan." Sakura looked over to the two boys.

"Oh! The one with the blonde hair is Ruka-pyon and the one with the gloomy face is Natsume-kun!" explained Mikan, pointing at the two boys sitting at the back.

Sakura sensed that Natsume twitched. She smiled. 'Gloomy face huh?' thought Sakura. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

Hotaru sighed. "Mikan, you can't introduce them like that." Hotaru pointed at the boys. "That idiot with the yellow hair is Ruka Nogi. The baka with the black hair is Natsume Hyuuga." The boys twitched even more. Sakura giggled.

"Nice to meet them too," smiled Sakura. Sumire began to fume.

"HEY! I asked you a question. What is your Alice and your star rank?" she asked, practically yelling.

"I don't know…" sighed Sakura.

"Then you shouldn't be here," muttered a voice. It was Natsume's. He reminded Sakura of Syaoran.

"You're not the one to decide if I should be here or not," said Sakura. Everyone gasped. No one has ever talked back to Natsume, only Mikan. Sakura frowned, not wanting to attract attention walked out of the classroom. Mikan ran after her.

"See what you did Natsume!" Mikan stuck her tongue out and ran after Sakura. Ruka and Natsume walked out of the classroom too.

"Are you curious about Kinomoto's Alice…?" asked Ruka. Natsume did nothing but frown.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura walked to a cherry blossom tree. She looked around and closed her eyes. She felt no aura's around her to she sat down and opened her pocket. A stuffed animal flew out.

"PHEW! I was about to die in there!" cried Kero. Sakura giggled. "So…" he said as he looked around. "You mind telling me what's going on?" Sakura told Kero about everything that had happened. Kero just listened in shock. "Well, why don't we try to escape?" Sakura shook her head.

"Electric barriers," stated Sakura. Kero thought about it for a moment.

"If we trained really hard, maybe we could break the barrier; without anyone noticing." Sakura smiled and nodded eagerly. She suddenly gasped. Someone was coming. Sakura quickly climbed up the tree.

"Sakura-chan!" called Mikan. "Where are you? I could have sworn she went here. Oh, Natsume-kun!" Sakura looked down and saw Natsume and Ruka talking to Mikan. "Are you looking for Sakura-chan?"

Ruka nodded. "We want to talk to her." Natsume looked at the tree.

"Get down unless you want to get burned," he called as he lit a fire orb in his palm. Sakura flinched as she stuffed Kero inside her pocket. She jumped down and frowned.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked. Mikan gasped.

"Natsume-kun, how did you know?" Natsume ignored Mikan but pinned Sakura to the tree.

"Listen you. Tell me your Alice." Sakura said nothing but looked into Natsume's eyes. Natsume pinned Sakura even harder. "Let me tell you what. Go to the northern woods and get me the berru-fruit. If you can do that, then fine. If you can't you have to tell me your Alice." Sakura smiled.

"I don't know what good that will do, but fine..." Sakura smiled as she walked off.

"D-Demo, Sakura-chan! The northern woods are scary! Mr. Bear lives there!" trembled Mikan. "Shall I go with you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Gomen, you'll only get in the way."

**-|φ|-**

Sakura walked on the path with Kero flying along. "Hey kiddo, that wasn't like you." Sakura glanced at Kero and sighed, smiling sadly. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"This…" started Sakura, "…is my way of protecting myself. You sensed it too, right?" Kero frowned and nodded his head slowly. Of course he had sensed the powerful auras around the school.

"Wouldn't it be better if you acted normally? So people won't suspect you?" asked Kero, flying in front of Sakura's face.

"Iie, they'd still know. They knew I had the power to summon…" sighed Sakura. "Demo, it's kind of fun acting! Who knows, I might become the master of disguise one day!" Sakura let out a grin, and Kero sighed in relief. The good old Sakura was still there. The two walked past the trees until they saw a little cottage. A bear that was chopping wood suddenly came attacking her. Sakura dodged it.

"Waa! Kero-chan, look! A moving stuff toy like you!" laughed Sakura. "It's so kawaii!"

"Hey! What's that mean? I'm not a stuff-toy!" yelled Kero as he did his Osaka backhand slap. Sakura summoned her key and prepared for the next attack. The bear's eyes gleamed and went for his next attack. Sakura smiled and took out a card.

"Fight!" she cried as she tapped the card. A spirit like creature came out, wearing martial clothes started to attack the bear. The bear was shocked as he continued to fight the strange thing. Finally, Sakura returned the spirit back in its card. She walked over to the bear and cuddled it.

"Sumimasen, Bear-san," she smiled and walked off, leaving bear confused.

-|φ|-

"Mou, Kero-chan; this is taking a long time…" whined Sakura. Kero laughed. "Ah, I can see the trees from here!"

"Why can't you just use 'Fly' or 'Jump' and get there faster!" Sakura nodded and pulled out a card.

"FLY!" Wings sprouted from her back as she flew towards the berru-trees. Well, she assumed they were berru trees, considering they were the only trees with fruits. The berru-trees were very high and tall. The leaves were very thick and dense for her wings and the branches were too light and fragile to jump or climb on. Sakura finally had an idea. "Kero-chan, can you please fly up there and drop the fruit down?" she smiled.

Kero nodded and flew up. In a few minutes time, Sakura had a pocketful of berru-berries. "Kirei, these berries look so yum!" cried Sakura, grabbing on berru in her hand. The berru was bright red, almost resembling a cherry. Sakura bit the berru, tasting the sweet juice from the fruit. She looked at the bitten berru, seeing there was no seed in it. Kero looked confused.

"Nani, isn't that just a normal cherry?" asked Kero, taking one berru from Sakura. He bit it and smiled in delight. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It's called the berru-fruit, or that's what I think it is," laughed Sakura, putting the fruit in her pocket. Kero managed to steal another one and examined it carefully.

"Sou desu ka?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at it. He finally shrugged and ate it. "It still tastes the same to me!" Sakura chuckled and headed back. Sakura walked back, only to find Bear-san ready for another attack. Sakura giggled and walked over to Mr. Bear and gave him some berru-berries. Touched, Bear-san left Sakura alone.

Sakura walked back to the classroom and Kero hide in her pocket. Everyone stared at her as she walked in. Natsume glanced at her, eyebrows arching. Sakura smiled in satisfactory and put the berru-berries in front of him. Everyone's eyes widened. "How did you…?" started Sumire. "You can't pick them unless you have a certain Alice and only a few managed to find the trees!"

"Honto desu ka?" asked Sakura, tilting her head. Sumire nodded and explained to Sakura.

"Berru-trees are very special and rare; they have these magical properties which allow them to change their current locations. So no one really knows where they are!" exclaimed Sumire. Sakura nodded in understanding. "So how is it that you managed to find so much?"

"I got a little help," smiled Sakura. She walked off, only to bump into Narumi. "Ara?"

"Sakura, the elementary school principal wants to see you." Everyone looked at Sakura, especially Natsume.

'Why would the ESP want to see a girl like her?' thought Natsume, frowning a bit. Suddenly, a thought occurred in his head. 'Unless, she's...'

Natsume looked at the berru-berries. Very few could pick them, Natsume managed to only pick a few. Berru-trees would teleport every time they had human contact. And to top it off, the trees were so high up and the branches are too weak to climb on. She had to have some sort of special ability. Natsume looked at Ruka. Ruka frowned and nodded.

"She's probably a dangerous ability student," Ruka whispered. "She might be introduced to your class soon…"

Natsume frowned. What Alice could that girl possibly have?

* * *

**FAQ's; **The answer to questions and reviews.

**1. When is Sakura going to have a fight with Natsume?**

Soon, in the next chapter or so.

**2. What's a berru-fruit? **

I have no idea. I took it from the word 'berry' and then changed the last letter. It could have been 'berra', 'berri', 'berre', 'berro' but in the end, berru sounded better and cuter.

* * *

**Editor's note: **Nice chapter, huh? I wonder what will happen next, with the ESP wanting to see Sakura. Anyway, please review! It would help Lilliee so much.


	3. Schemes and Promises

**Author's note:** Hello! Thank you for your reviews. :) I'll try to update more on this story. I just have so many stories... *sigh* Short chapter though! :o

BLAME IT ON SERENE-CHAN! Joking, but she cut the story in half! MY HARD WORK! *because it was too long and it didn't sound right if I crammed it in all in one go* Oh well, but please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Thanks:** My greatest appreciation to Serene-chan for helping me, both with writing and editing! I rely on my betas too much... :')

* * *

**-|****Chapter Three - Schemes and Promises ****|-**

Sakura walked off only to bump in Narumi-sensei."Sakura-chan, the ESP wants to see you," he smiled. Sakura took a quick look at his eyes, a beautiful green almost like her own, yet it looked so sad. Sakura frowned but nonetheless nodded her head. She smiled to Narumi and discreetly placed her hand on her pocket. She flinched, finding that Kero-chan wasn't there. Sakura turned her head around and tried to look for Kero.

"Sakura-chan, are you missing something?" Narumi asked, raising this eyebrow. Sakura gasped and smiled nervously.

"Ano, I seem to have lost my…" started Sakura, but Narumi smiled and cut her off.

"I'm sure it'll turn up later~" sang Narumi. Sakura looked unsure, but nodded. She walked out of the door and sighed, hoping that Kero would not get into trouble. Knowing him, he probably smelt food and flew out of Sakura's pocket. She chuckled a bit, and headed towards the principal's office.

**-|φ|-**

"I wonder what Sakura-chan was looking for, ne Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan, looking around the classroom. Her cheerful smile brightened the room as she continued to bounce around.

"Shut up, polka dots," muttered the sleepy Natsume. Mikan pouted and ran to Hotaru.

"Hotaru~ Wanna go help Sakura-chan find her missing something?" asked Mikan. Hotaru frowned and shout Mikan with her baka-gun.

"Baka, how are we suppose to find it if we don't know what we're looking for?" asked Hotaru in a monotone voice. Mikan sulked as she sat on the ground.

"Hey- look! It's a little toy~" cried Mikan as she reached out under Sakura's seat. It was a strange little thing, with golden fur and white wings. It looked like a bear and a lion together.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Narumi, coming over to see what's wrong. Mikan smiled.

"I found Sakura's missing thing, I think!" smiled Mikan, giving Narumi a look at the strange bear thing.

"Hrm…" murmured Narumi as he took it out from Mikan's hands."It's warm; like it's alive." Ruka looked at the animal toy. Narumi gave it back to Mikan, which she put on the table next to Hotaru. Hotaru got a feather and started tickling it.

"What are you doing, Imai?" asked Ruka, coming over as well. Everyone was curious of this strange being.

"Testing," she replied. The toy did nothing. Yet.

**-|φ|-**

**Kero's Point of View.**

I tried my best to be still. Damn that Sakura…dropping me like that! Though, I have to admit we have some trouble. This academy has the presence of many familiar auras. I just can't figure out who it is…

Wait, who's holding me? Ack!

Hey, it's the girl who sits next to Sakura; wait, what's she doing with that feather?

Uh oh… I'm gonna laugh!

**-|φ|-**

The toy started to laugh and move. Everyone's eyes widened."The stuff toy is alive!" cried Mikan. "It's like Mr. Bear!" Okay. That did it. No one, no one; calls Kero a stuff animal.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" cried Kero, shouting at Mikan. Mikan was shocked.

"Wow! What's your name?" asked Mikan, slightly shocked. "Do you have an Alice?" Kero tilted his head, but answered anyway.

You can call me, Cer… Kero!" he smiled, hovering towards Mikan. "You're Mikan, right?" Mikan nodded. He began guessing everyone's name. Narumi stared at him. Natsume looked up at the noise. He looked at the animal hovering and shot a fire ball at it. The fire didn't affect it. "Oi, kiddo! That was rude! Too bad fire doesn't affect me~"

"How did you know our names?" Narumi asked. Kero grinned.

"I was in Sakura's pocket all the time!" The class nodded at the explaination. "By the way, where did Sakura go?"

Narumi replied," The ESP's office." Kero frowned and flew out of the window.

"Hey, Kero-chan! WAIT!" cried Mikan, trying to stop Kero. However, Kero had already flew out of the window. Natsume watched as the 'thing' flew out of the window.

'Stupid toy,' thought Natsume. 'The ESP's office is in the opposite direction.'

**-|φ|-**

Sakura breathed deeply and opened the door. She walked in, to see a boy her age sitting at the desk with confident eyes. He smiled and Sakura bowed slightly. "Sakura Kinomoto I assume?" Sakura nodded. "As you know, your Alice is quite concerning. You were even placed in the Kikenouryoku Class." Sakura didn't say anything and let the principal continue. "A very troubling student indeed…"

Sakura looked up at the Principal's eyes with no fear. "That's not the reason why you called me here…" stated Sakura. "The Principal would not have time to welcome each and every new student personally…" The principal smirked.

"Awfully cautious, aren't you?" asked the ESP, smiling at Sakura. Sakura frowned, knowing his smile was all but fake. "I want you to do missions for me."

"What do you really want?" asked Sakura, hiding the fear in her voice. The Principal smirked in amusement.

"Your power; I hear you possess great powers and as I said before, you are in the Kikenouryoku class, and it's the rules that you must obey all commands." The Principal smiled at Sakura, sending shivers down her spine. She managed to collect her confidence again.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then any friends or relatives of yours who attend here will receive harsh treatment." Sakura's eyes widened. "That friend of yours especially, Tomoyo was it? Reports show she has an Alice, but it's not active yet. However, in due time, she shall attend this academy. It's your choice whether you obey me, or your friends shall suffer." Sakura couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do.

She knew that if she didn't accept this, her friends will be endangered. Sakura clenched her fists and frowned at the Principal.

'Everyone, I'm sorry. I have to accept this,' thought Sakura. 'Don't worry, I'll be alright.'

Won't I?

* * *

**FAQ's; **Answers to reviews and all that.

**1. I think it would be better if Tomoyo didn't come to Gakuen Alice...**

I think so too! :D And, she most likely won't. Using my awesome powers of laziness, I'll think of something to save Tomoyo~ But does that mean to make this story 'unique', Syaoran shouldn't appear too? Nah, I'm only joking. Or am I?

**2. Are you going to continue this?**

Of course I am! That is, if I get reviews.

**3. Will there be pairings?**

I am a NatsumexMikan and a SyaoranxSakura fan! Of course there will be pairings!

**4. If there is a Natsume vs Sakura, Sakura should win it!**

Huh, why Sakura? To be honest, they are both skilled so who knows? Wait, I don't even know if I'm going to get up to that part!

* * *

**Editor's note:** So like, since you people wrote reviews to her, Lilliee came back writing! Thank you to everyone! Sorry this was a short chapter, but as her editor I had to cut half of the story. Yes, I cut the story. I wanted a cliffhanger. And it was fine with Lilliee. Don't kill me! Her actual chapter was really long, about 27 pages in Word Document. Seems like she was working on it.


	4. Who exactly is she?

**Author's note: **Whoa! Are you guys ganging up on me? I just post a new chapter, and suddenly reviews come in! You've made me really happy! (': I don't know what to say. But, Serene-chan still won't let me post all of it... :( To be honest, it would sound kinda rushed and crammed in if I posted it all in one go... *sigh*

You know, it's mostly Serene-chan that makes sure you guys get to read chapters that make sense... So make sure to thank her! Without her, I would have taken twice as long to post it...maybe a year just to post another chapter? I have 4 stories to type, including my main one which I'm currently re-typing and editing.

Anyway, I read another Gakuen Alice + Cardcaptor Sakura crossover. It's called **Sorcery and Alices** written by FlowersOverBoys (I'll call her Rose-chan). Well, I wrote a review and somehow we started talking to each other. She's a very kind person and I became friends with her! Whee~ So please read Rose-chan's stories!

Here's chapter four~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Thanks:** My absolute gratitude to **Serene**-chan for helping me with this story! WOOT! She's like my manager... *sparkles in eyes*

* * *

**Previously…**

_Sakura couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do._

_She knew that if she didn't accept this, her friends will be endangered._

_Everyone, I'm sorry. I have to accept this._

_Don't worry, I'll be alright._

_Won't I?_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Who exactly is she?**

* * *

Sakura walked out of the ESP's office and back to her classroom. Her eyes were in a daze but her whole body was shaking.

T_omoyo-chan..._

Sakura looked up at the door, as she had reached her destination. She opened the door to find that the class was talking and Narumi was doing paperwork.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you're back!" cried Narumi, hearts flying around. Sakura gazed at him and nodded. "About that thing you misplaced, was it a toy with yellow fur and white wings?"

Sakura gasped and looked around the room. Mikan walked up to her. "Kero-chan went to look for you!" sang Mikan. Sakura mentally smacked her head but smiled back at Mikan. Everyone was shocked; this was the first time she had smiled.

"Oh, thank you for finding it. Did Kero-chan introduce himself to you?" asked Sakura in a questioning tone. Mikan smiled and laughed.

"Uh huh! Do you have an Alice like Kaname-sempai's?" asked Mikan, tilting her head. Hotaru's eyes gleamed and shot a huge cannon at her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Owie~ Hotaru-chan! What was that for?" whined Mikan, rubbing her head. Hotaru sighed.

"For being an idiot," she replied with no emotion. "Sakura doesn't even know who he is."

"Speaking of knowing," started Sakura. "Where did Kero-chan go?"

"Well, he went west...but I think he wanted to go to the ESP's office which is in the east..." mumbled Mikan. Sakura sighed.

_That Kero-chan, he never had the sense of direction._

"Are you going to look for him?" asked Hotaru, still aiming the gun at Mikan. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'll just put a plate of cake later. Knowing him, he'd come straight to it. He has such a big appetite."

"Sounds like someone I know..." Hotaru started, staring directly at Mikan. Everyone laughed.

"So what did the ESP wanted to speak with you?" asked Mikan, totally oblivious that everyone just laughed at her.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me about my Alice class and rank." Permy stepped in.

"What is your star rank?" she asked. Sakura smiled.

"Special Star."

Everyone jumped. "NANI!"

"E-eh? Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"THAT'S THE HIGHEST STAR RANK!" cried Permy, obviously shocked that a new student would get a high star rank than hers. Sakura smiled a bit and tilted her head down.

"But I don't think that's something to be proud of..."

Natsume looked at Sakura, his crimson eyes staring. Sakura glanced at him and smiled. Natsume turned away.

_It seems like Hyuuga-kun is suspicious of me... I'd better keep my guard up._

* * *

"Yay! It's Sports Class today!" cried Mikan, waving her hands around. Sakura giggled quickly to herself.

"Do you like sport, Mikan-chan?" asked Sakura. Mikan looked at Sakura and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course~" Classmates giggled and laughed.

"That's the only subject Mikan actually does well in..."

"HEY!" cried Mikan, waving her arms around. Everyone laughed. Sakura sighed and looked in the distance. Alive Academy was alright, but she would give anything to return to Tomoeda.

Back to her school.

Back to her friends and family.

"Sakura-chan! We're doing gymnastics today!" cried Mikan. She laughed and looked at Ruka. "Let's do our best!" Ruka blushed and nodded.

"O-of course." Sakura looked at them and smiled sadly.

_Unrequited love...so it seems._

"Okay students!" cried the sports teacher. "Please line up and demonstrate to the best of your ability. No Alices allowed. Perform either flips, cartwheels or anything to prove your flexibility and ability."

"Hai!" Everyone began to line up. Permy was first.

"Ah hah! Of course, I will be the best in this~ After all, I am a cat," chuckled Permy confidently. Sakura sweat-dropped.

_She reminds me of Mei Lin-chan..._

Permy ran and when we got to the mats, she jumped gracefully, flipped and finished with cartwheel. The teacher grinned.

"Perfect as always. Let's see if Mikan can do any better."

"Of course I will!" yelled Mikan, firing up. Sakura chuckled.

"There has always been a rivalry between Sumire-san and Sakura-san..." explained Ruka, looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Are you any good at this, Kinomoto-san?" Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"I still have ways to improve..."

Sakura looked at Mikan performing. Mikan stood still and performed three cartwheels perfectly, without stopping. Even Permy was impressed. The class clapped.

"Sakura Kinomoto, your turn." Sakura stood up and got into position. "Whenever you're ready." Sakura nodded and began running. She jumped, did a few twirls and a flip in mid-air, finishing with a perfect landing. The whole class gasped in amazement.

"Wow, Sakura! How'd you do that? Without an Alice also!"

"Ehehe...I've been practicing to become a...err... performer!" smiled Sakura.

* * *

**Kero's Point of View.**

_Why is this school so big? I just passed this tree...no..or was it this flower? ARGHH! Where am I?_

Kero flew around in circles, trying to find the office. He couldn't transform into Cerberus, it would cause too much attention and trouble for Sakura.

_I'm really worried about Sakura... and this school seems suspicious. I hope Sakura doesn't get hurt..._

Kero stopped and landing on a branch. He sighed and thought about a few things.

_I was just eating and suddenly these people come and take Sakura..._

Kero looked up at the sky, the moon was still visible. Kero smiled.

_Yue, you really are watching Sakura..._

Suddenly, Kero looked behind him. He had felt something. He stod up and flew towards the direction.

_IT CAN'T BE?_

* * *

"Sports class was really fun, ne?" smiled Mikan as she walked next to Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you were amazing Mikan-chan."

_Thump._

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt a familiar presence.

_That aura...it can't be..._

Sakura shook her head and continued walking with Mikan and Hotaru to class.

* * *

Sakura stared at the board, listening to Narumi explain about Alices. Sakura didn't quite get why Gakuen Alice wanted her here, she didn't have any Alices. Though, she remembered what Syaoran had said to her.

_"Sakura, the fact that you are the strongest magician must stay a secret."_

_"Why?"_

_"They'd come after you. They will want you to work for them."_

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_"Sakura...promise me. Promise me that you will be careful and not let anyone catch you using your magical powers."_

_"Alright Syaoran-kun! It's a promise!"_

Sakura smiled and blushed lightly. She then thought about Syaoran's conversation.

_Syaoran said that they will come after me... By 'they'...does he mean..._

Sakura flinched. Narumi looked at Sakura.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" The whole class looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously.

"It's nothing... I just forgot about Kero-chan..."

"Oh, that little guy. Don't worry, he'll come back." Narumi continued with his lesson.

_Syaoran knew about Alice Academy!_

Sakura frowned to herself. Hotaru looked at Sakura whose face kept changing. Hotaru sighed and looked back to Narumi.

_Why didn't he tell me? Is it because he didn't want to worry me? Wait, how did the school know about my powers?_

Sakura remembered the day she had saved a child from a group of people. She then remembered that they resembled the same group of men who had accompanied Narumi.

_They were trying to capture that child...She must of had an Alice._

Sakura wondered how they knew she had magic.

_"Hey kiddo, there are other people with powers too. It's not just you," lectured Kero once._

Sakura slammed her head mentally. Of course, they must have read her mind!

_Lucky they didn't read all of it, just put bits and pieces together and they think I have the Alice of Sprint Summoning._

Sakura released her magical power around her and concealed her aura and mind.

Soon, it was recess.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Mikan as she got out of her seat. "I was wondering, can you tell us your Alice?"

Ruka smiled. "It would be nice to see what kind of powers Kinomoto-san has."

"Well...umm..."

"Can't you do it?"

Everyone looked up to the voice. It was Natsume's. His red eyes were staring at Sakura.

Sakura stayed silent, but looked back at Natsume. Her eyes were confident, not scared of Natsume's glares.

"Hey, Koko. Read her mind."

"Alright."

Sakura looked over to a boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was smiling and looking at Sakura. She has blocked her mind, but just in case she raised her defenses.

"I can't."

Natsume raised his eyes. The whole class gasped.

"Do you have Nullification like me?" asked Mikan, surprised.

"No, Koko can still read your mind remember?" replied Hotaru, getting her Baka-gun ready.

Sakura smiled but then gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikan. "You've been flinching and gasping..."

_T-that aura...it's Clow's! But why would Clow be here?_

"You wanted to see my Alice, correct?" asked Sakura, looking at her classmates. Everyone nodded. Sakura smiled.

She took out her necklace, revealing a key. It was circular and pink, with a star inside. There were two small wings on the circle.

"What's that?" asked Ruka. Sakura smiled.

"Key which hides the powers of the stars, reveal your true form before me. By the covenant, I, Sakura command you, release!" Wind started to blow around her, her key transformed and turned into a staff. Everyone looked in awe.

"What does that do?" Sakura got out a card. Natsume pulled Mikan's pigtails.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" blushed Mikan. Natsume grunted.

"Nullify it."

"Huh?"

"Sleep!" Wind started to surround Sakura once again and everything stopped. Sakura looked up, to see everyone collapse and sleep.

_That should last while I'm gone._

Sakura rushed out of the door and ran towards the aura.

* * *

**Classroom:**

"Natsume-kun! What was that for? Why did you suddenly push me to the ground?" asked Mikan pouting.

"Stop your whining, it's annoying."

"YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME!"

"Hn. Whatever, you stay here and make sure no one enters." Natsume looked at everyone who was sleeping.

Mikan stared at them. "I wonder what Sakura-chan did... She summoned this cute little spirit and it sprinkled something on us..."

"Lucky you nullified it..."

"I think we were out of target, YOU PUSHED ME ON THE GROUND REMEMBER?"

"Stop whining, polka dots." Mikan blushed and started hitting Natsume.

"I'm going to find that girl." Mikan tilted her head, but nodded.

* * *

Sakura ran to the aura. She ran as if her life counted on it.

She was scared that it might disappear.

Sakura suddenly bumped into something while running. She looked down and saw something yellow.

"Kero-chan!" cried Sakura, hugging the guardian. Kero smiled.

"Sakura~ DId you feel the presence?" Sakura nodded.

"But why is Clow here?"

"I'm not sure, but the only person wit Clow's presence is..."

Sakura frowned and continued running with Kero flying beside. She stopped at a cherry blossom tree and admired it. It was in bloom and the petals flew around.

"I see you've been having a few difficulties Sakura."

Sakura gasped and looked up. A boy with midnight hair and eyes. He was wearing glasses and had an enigmatic smile.

"Eriol-kun!"

"Hello," smiled Eriol, jumping down from the tree. Kero frowned.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kero. Eriol looked at Sakura.

"I felt something unusual happen so I decided to check it out. It seems like you've been captured but Alice Academy..."

"Eriol-kun! Do you know a way out?" Sakura couldn't wait and tell everything. She had to get straight to the point.

"Somewhere in the school, there is a door that will allow you to go out. But to open that door, you need a key."

Sakura frowned and nodded. "I need to find this door and key then..."

"It seems like Daidouji-san will enter this school soon, my descendant also."

"How is everyone going over there?" asked Kero. Sakura looked up at Eriol.

"They're fine, just sad that's all. Things aren't quite the same without you."

"I guess..."

"You've changed a bit Sakura, you used to be so cheerful."

"I don't trust the school..."

"Sakura, be careful..." said Eriol, with a serious face this time. "This academy has a lot of dangerous people, you better be on your guard. Sealing your aura and mind won't be enough." Sakura nodded. "But, do try to have fun once in a while. This school's not so bad."

"You know about this school?" asked Kero.

"To a certain extent. Now, I must go, or else your classmate might get tired of waiting." Sakura gasped and turned around. Meters away was Natsume. He glared at Sakura and at Eriol.

"Hyuuga-kun..."

"He reminds me of my dear descendant. See you again Sakura." With that, he disappeared. Natsumed glared at Sakura.

"Who was he?"

"A friend of mine."

"What did you do before, to make everyone asleep?"

Sakura frowned. "How did you escape it?"

"Mikan." Sakura nodded, wary of Mikan's nullification powers.

Natsume lit a bright flame in his palms. They glowed a brilliant shade of red and orange.

"Tell me, who exactly are you?"

"And what if I don't?"

Natsume's flame got bigger and suddenly flames started surrounded Sakura.

"Talk."

_"Sakura, the fact that you are the strongest magician must stay a secret."_

Sakura smiled a bit and released her key. She took out the Fiery Card.

"Fighting back?" asked Natsume, raising the flames higher, hotter and closer to Sakura. Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes staring back at Natsume.

"Fight fire with fire," replied Sakura.

* * *

**Editor's note: **Thanks for mentioning me in your reviews guys. Yes I'm mean, but that way you'll review a lot more, ne? You guys are making Lilliee stay up late just to write this story! Not that it's a bad thing. See how great reviews can be? LOL. They fire up the writer! So, er...Lilliee recieved a PM asking,

_"...How do you and Serene write and edit the story together? Serene doesn't own a fanfiction account so do you guys PM__ each other_ in MangaFox...?"

I kinda shortened the PM...but I think you readers get the question. In answer to the question, Lilliee and I use something called instant chat. :) **MSN**, AOL, YAHOO whatever. We don't have the time to sit there and wait for each other to post a PM. Instant chat is much quicker. Such the wonders of modern technology. We also found out that we live in the same time thingo so that just makes it more convenient.

First, Lilliee whines about how she can't think what to write, we discuss, she gets an idea and starts typing. The cycle repeats until Lilliee finishes the chapter. She sends me the chapter, I edit and we discuss what needs to be improved and re-typed. Then, Lilliee works on it again and I check it again. After I say, **It's done!** Lilliee jumps, celebrates then works on her other stories. After she's done that, she comes back to this story and tells me she'll post it. I send her what needs to be posted and done!


	5. Sakura, we miss you!

**Author's note: **Thank you for your reviews everyone! You've made me very happy. ^^ Unfortunately, Serene-chan is busy with work and so I've decided to post this chapter! It isn't beta-checked so you have been warned. Also, most of you have been looking forward to Natsume and Sakura's fight? Well, I'm going to be mean and make you wait another chapter or so, but I MAY have the strength to write it more quickly if you readers review.

Also, check out my poll please! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter is not beta-checked! You have been warned. I tried to correct it myself, but I'm not grammar/punctuation god.

* * *

-|**Chapter Five - Sakura, we miss you! **|-

* * *

A pair of amethyst eyes gazed outside the classroom window. It had only been day or so since Sakura had left, and Tomoyo was already feeling lonely. She loved Sakura and Tomoyo was afraid she'll never see Sakura again. She had heard all the rumours about Alice Academy and how the students were kept to never see their loved ones.

"Now then, today we have two familiar faces back. Come in," stated the teacher. Usually Tomoyo would be very attentive and cheerful; however with Sakura gone Tomoyo really didn't see the point. Two males stepped in. One had midnight blue hair with matching eyes while the other had brown hair and dark amber eyes. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Hiragizawa-kun... and Li-kun..." mutter Tomoyo, shocked at their sudden arrival. Eriol smiled at the class while Syaoran bowed. The class started cheering and commenting about the boys' arrival.

"I'm sure you all know these two, but for those who don't," the teacher gestured to the boys. "This is Eriol Hiragizawa and Syaoran Li."

"If only Sakura-chan was here, then it would be a complete class!" The statement caught Syaoran's ears and his eyes narrowed. He decided to ask Tomoyo later on, and hoped that his suspicions weren't true.

"Now now, I'm sure Kinomoto-san is fine where she is, hopefully she'll visit every now and again," smiled the teacher, trying to calm the class down. Tomoyo frowned and sighed disappointedly.

'That won't happen,' thought Tomoyo darkly. '...No matter how hard I wish.'

"Of course, she is Sakura-chan!" cried a classmate. Tomoyo turned to look at her classmate who just cried that out. Tomoyo smiled slightly. The teacher grinned and turned to Tomoyo.

"Do you know how to contact her, Daidouji-san?" asked the teacher. "I figured it would be nice to send her some letters." Tomoyo smiled at the teacher.

"I do, but I cannot guarantee that Sakura will reply..." replied Tomoyo, frowning slightly. The teacher thought about it for a while but then smiled again.

"As long as it reaches her, it'll be fine," said the teacher, looking back at Eriol and Syaoran. "Your seats will be as before, Li-san behind Kinomoto-san's and Hiragizawa's behind Daidouji-san's. Tomoyo smiled, as Sakura had not been forgotten. She glanced at Sakura's empty desk and smiled sadly. Syaoran and Eriol walked up to their allocated seats. "Now, let's get to writing letters," cheered the teacher. "Not only will we be in touch with Kinomoto-san, but it will also improve our writing skills."

The teacher laughed and winked at the class. Everyone groaned at the thought of writing in proper kanji but began listening to the teacher as he explained the proper concepts to writing a letter. Tomoyo missed Sakura a lot, but Sakura had made her choice. Tomoyo knew she could not do anything to help Sakura. She never could, Tomoyo had only been a burden. Thinking, Tomoyo flinched and touched her neck.

'...Or maybe I can,' thought Tomoyo. 'I can help make a difference.' The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class.

"Finish your letters for homework, and give them to Daidouji-san," instructed the teacher. His eyes glanced at Tomoyo. "Is that alright with you?" Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

**-|φ|-**

It was recess now, and Tomoyo walked out with Eriol and Syaoran. They walked away from everyone and into a deserted place. Eriol casted a spell, making sure that no one would be able to enter the area or hear anything."Welcome back you two," smiled Tomoyo as she shook their hands. "It's sad that Sakura-chan isn't with us..."

"What happened to her?" asked Syaoran, with concern in his eyes. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and Eriol with the same expression. Eriol looked down sadly as Tomoyo opened her mouth to answer. However, Eriol answered for her.

"She's at Gakuen Alice," replied Eriol. Tomoyo's eyes widened and turned to Eriol.

"You saw her? Is she okay? She's not hurt or anything..?" asked Tomoyo in panic. She had heard all the rumours about that school. She had heard of the dangerous 'black cat' and somehow read some information on the 'dangerous lady'.

"She's fine," smiled Eriol. "However when I met her, she seemed kind of busy." Syaoran's eyes narrowed at Eriol.

"Busy?" asked Syaoran suspiciously. His eyes hinted distrust and stared at Eriol, waiting for an answer. Eriol had to stop the urge to smirk, seeing his cute descendant acting like this. However, Eriol could not laugh. He was indeed worried as well, and did not see this coming. Hitsuzen had acted without his notice.

"Don't worry, she's not hurt." Tomoyo sighed in relief. Syaoran nodded and relief as well.

"Daidouji, please explain how the school found out about Sakura's magic?" asked Syaoran, his eyes narrowing. Tomoyo shook her head sadly.

"I wasn't there. Sakura-chan was the one who called me and I rushed over straight away." Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol's eyes gleamed in amusement. Syaoran twitched and frowned at the mysterious boy.

"Hiragizawa..."

"Even I don't know; I'm not the strongest magician anymore." Eriol shrugged and looked at Sakura's two best friends. "But I do know, that whoever it was, knew that Sakura has the power..." Eriol frowned and leaned back to the wall. He thought about it, and tried to think who could have known about Sakura's power.

'An Alice that lets you see the power of others...' thought Eriol. 'I don't remember anyone with that Alice, but there is someone that...' Eriol's train of thought was interrupted by Syaoran's declaration. Eriol smirked slightly. Syaoran frowned.

"Tch, if only I came a few days earlier, I could have protected Sakura..." Syaoran had known he would have returned to Tomoeda a few days before, but he wanted to surprise Sakura. Also, he didn't want to trouble Sakura by the news. Syaoran sighed and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol was worried eyes. Eriol's eyes however, narrowed as he looked at his descendant.

"Hitsuzen."

"What?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo frowned and tilted her head.

"Like a wise lady once said; _'Hitsuzen: a naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality and all other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads the Kodasha Japanese Desk Dictionary, Second Edition,'_ "quoted Eriol. He smiled as he began to reminisce about the mysterious time witch he had met a long time ago. He later made a note to talk to her again some time.

"So what you mean, is that Sakura-chan going to Gakuen Alice was hitsuzen?" asked Tomoyo.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "In other words, it was the inevitable. There's a reason for Sakura to be there."

"But why?" asked Tomoyo. "Why Sakura?" Tomoyo frowned at the statement. There was no reason for Sakura to be there, or was there? Tomoyo pondered for a reason, but none came into her mind.

"Most likely because Sakura has the power to help the Academy," concluded Eriol. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at him in confusion, in which Eriol continued to explain. "As you all know, Gakuen Alice is an academy with a lot on unknown secrets and dangers, things that even Clow Reed could not solve. I think, and it is only a thought, that Sakura-chan might have the power to sort this all out." Eriol stopped, letting the two absorb the information.

"But who will help Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Why must she do this alone?" Tomoyo started to feel her eyes water, but managed to hold them. "Why is hitsuzen doing this?"

"I don't think she can, but I know we can make a difference," sighed Syaoran. "In due time, I might be the next to attend Gakuen Alice." Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and tilted her head.

"Are you sure that's what Sakura wants?" Tomoyo glanced at Eriol. "I don't think she wants you in the academy."

"Whether she likes it or not, she shouldn't have to do this alone!" yelled Syaoran, summoning his sword to prove his determination. Tomoyo hesitated and opened her mouth.

"Mm, she shouldn't have to take the entire burden." Eriol chuckled and thought for a moment.

"I think it's best if you stay here for a while, and collect as much outside information as you can before you decide. The people will come and get you in due time." Tomoyo nodded. This time, it was time for Syaoran to ask questions. He looked at Tomoyo and spoke.

"Daidouji?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "You don't have an Alice, so why-?" Tomoyo smiled innocently and giggled.

"That's what I thought~ but look!" Syaoran and Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo put her hands together and opened her mouth. She started to sing and a melodic voice filled the air. As she was singing, Eriol smirked and he noticed that vines and tree branches began moving, towards them. Tomoyo started to sing faster, the vines whipped Syaoran. Luckily, he dodged it just in time.

"What magic is this?" asked Eriol, raising his brow. "Or is it an Alice?" Tomoyo nodded and put her hands down by her side.

"It was a while ago, when Sakura was still transforming the Clow Cards, I felt depressed," started Tomoyo. "I felt like I couldn't do anything, I was just a burden, in Sakura's way..." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sure Sakura didn't think that-" Syaoran was cut off with Tomoyo's sad smile.

"I knew that, but I couldn't stop the feeling," she muttered. "When Sakura was in danger, all I could do was stand there." Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with her arm. "I felt so helpless but one day, when I was going home..." Tomoyo stopped, wondering if she should tell. "S-Someone tried to flirt with me, I ignored it but it got out of hand..." Syaoran frowned but nonetheless continued to listen. "I was so scared, so I screamed out 'STOP!'. All of a sudden, that person was frozen, he couldn't move his body...Terrified, I rushed back home and told mother about it..."

Eriol smiled sadly. "Your mother knew, didn't she?" Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"It turned out that Mother had an Alice, she went to Gakuen Alice but her Alice disappeared when she turned thirteen." Eriol nodded in understanding and waited for Tomoyo to continue. "Then, I tried train my powers, but I could not tell my guards to 'jump' or 'stop' by my voice. I then realised that my 'Alice' was too weak, and all I could control were pencils and small items. Ah, by control I mean lift up and make it hover." Eriol's eyes narrowed.

"A common Alice, but by hearing your story, it seems there's potential in your ability. Some don't realise it, but by using your imagination and experience, you can take your Alice to a whole new level," explained Eriol. Tomoyo nodded.

"That's what I thought, so every day I would imagine in my head an object and tried to lift it. At first, it was a pencil. All I could do was lift it up a bit, and make it hover for a few seconds. Now, I can lift it higher and make it move around the room. After that, I wondered if I could start moving living things..."

Syaoran frowned. "Controlling people against their will?" asked Syaoran. "That's not you..." Tomoyo sighed and smiled sadly.

"I thought so too, but I cannot do that yet. I've only managed to move simple, light objects and small branches and vines..." explained Tomoyo. "The only reason I managed to tell the man to stop flirting was probably because I was too scared, and that I needed to protect myself." Tomoyo shivered. "I don't want to have that power."

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "It's not Telekinesis, for sure. Telekinesis only allows you to move objects, but not command them. Daidouji-san, when you use your Alice, do you speak at all?" Tomoyo nodded.

"I have to speak in order for my Alice to work," explained Tomoyo, looking at the ground. She sighed and continued, "I have to sing in order to move vines and branches, but I can just speak if I want to lift small objects..." Eriol narrowed his eyes.

"So then, if someone forbids you to talk, like a gag for example, you can't use your Alice," noted Eriol. "A big weakness indeed..." Tomoyo flinched, but nodded in understanding. "Your Alice is very complicated; I don't think I've ever heard of this Alice before..."

"You knew about your powers, and you never told us about it?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo sighed.

"I didn't want to worry, and I didn't want Sakura-chan to worry." Tomoyo sighed again. "But Sakura ended up going to Gakuen Alice first." Eriol patted Tomoyo on the shoulder and gave her a smile.

"You'll see her soon, I promise." Tomoyo looked up, and smiled at Eriol in gratitude. Tomoyo returned the smile with one of her own.

"Thank you, Hiragizawa-kun," smiled Tomoyo. She looked over to Syaoran. "You too, Li-kun..." She smiled one last time and started to walk back to class. "I have classroom duties, so I'll be leaving early!" With that, Tomoyo walked off, leaving the two boys alone. Syaoran felt really uncomfortable with being alone with Eriol. He didn't know why, it just felt really awkward. Breaking the silence, Syaoran opened his mouth.

"You did something before..." stated Syaoran, his eyes narrowing. Eriol smirked and shrugged, putting on an innocent face. "Hiragizawa, talk." Eriol sighed and gave in.

"Nothing much, I just amplified Daidouji-san's voice a little," explained Eriol, still smirking. Syaoran felt really irritated at this mysterious reincarnation of Clow's.

"Tch. What are you planning?" Suspicion was clear in Syaoran's voice. He knew Eriol was on their side, but he did not like the way Eriol tried to do things.

"Must you always be suspicious? I figured your girlfriend needed some encouragement." Syaoran tilted his head in confusion.

"Sakura? Why does she need-"

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend?" interrupted Eriol, grinning. Syaoran blushed and yelled at Eriol for tricking him. "I never tricked you, but you must tell me how this happened. I'm sure Daidouji-san told Sakura-chan, so isn't fair for you to also tell me, my cute little descendant?" Eriol gave Syaoran his trademark smile, in which Syaoran shivered.

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" screamed Syaoran, taking a few steps back. His face was completely red due to embarrassment and anger. Eriol chuckled at the scene and started to walk back to class.

"Eh, I guess I'll be asking Daidouji-san," shrugged Eriol. He turned his head around to look at Syaoran. "I'm sure she won't mind telling me." With that, Eriol walked off first, leaving Syaoran completely clueless and puzzled. Something in his head clicked, and he chased after Eriol.

"DAMN... HIRAGIZAWA!"

* * *

**FAQ's; **For questions you might ask;

**1. Why is Syaoran so scared of Tomoyo telling Eriol about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship?**

The reason why Syaoran is so scared is because with Tomoyo and Eriol as partners, or tag teams, they can be quite scary. A.K.A; the ultimate tag-team. xD And also, when friends tell other friends what happened, they either leave or add facts in; speaking from experience!

**2. I still don't get Tomoyo's Alice...?**

LOL, neither do I. I'm only joking! Of course I know! All will be explained, like, in a few more chapters? Or you can PM me about it and if I feel like it I'll tell you.

**3. WHEN IS THE CCS GANG COMING TO GAKUEN ALICE?**

Calm down. xD I don't know. I am a horrible writer that doesn't even know how the story will continue. ;A; I am such a fail.

**4. Update faster?**

If laziness, exams and schools didn't exist, then believe me I would be updating much faster.

* * *

**Author's note:** I miss Serene-chan! ;A; I talking to her on instant chat. COME BACK, I NEED YOU! TT^TT


	6. Triumph Cards!

**Author's note: ** SERENE-CHAN'S BACK! WOOT! AND I FELT SUPER HAPPY I GAVE HER THE CHAPTER TO CHECK! :D

Fast update huh? Don't you feel loved! :O

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Thanks:** My thanks to **Serene**-chan for editing and helping me with this story! Without you, I would completely have NO idea how to write it. LOL, I'm sorry for whining on MSN xD

* * *

**Previously,**

"_What did you do?" _

_"Nothing, just amplified her voice a little."_

_"Tch. What are you planning?"_

_"Must you always suspect me? I just figured your girlfriend needed some encouragement."_

_"Sakura?"_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Triumph Cards!**

* * *

Two pairs of eyes glared at each other, watching each other's movements. Neither of them moved and let the cherry blossom petals fall silently to the ground. They eyed a lonely petal that flew pass them and began to fall to the ground. Time seemed so slow down as they waited for the perfect time to attack.

A petal touched the ground and both of them prepared for attack.

However Sakura was the first to make a move.

"Fiery!" she called out, a spirit emerged from the card Sakura was holding. The spirit resembled a boy, for he was covered in flames. He had fire wings on his back, which made Natsume wonder if this spirit needed the wings to fly. Natsume prepared for the fight, raising the fire higher around Sakura and making the heat rise.

However, as they were about to attack each other, Sakura and Natsume heard a voice. It was sweet and beautiful, yet so emotional and sad. Sakura recognised the voice, and looked towards the direction. There was no direction however. She just heard it.

_**- **__There will be a time, a place, and a date. I'm sure._

Sakura stopped and listened. However, she was still looking at Natsume to make sure he wasn't attacking. Natsume frowned and took the chance to raise his defences.

_** -** I will always be thinking of you. _

"Tomoyo-chan..." whispered Sakura as tears started to form in her eyes. Natsume smirked and threw a fireball at Sakura. She dodged it with a jump and prepared a fighting stance. She ordered Fiery to attack; Fiery shot flaming arrows at Natsume. He grunted but managed to run away from the arrows. He looked up at the cardcaptor, and smirked.

"Who was that?" asked Natsume, continuing to raise the flames. Sakura only dodged them, and began attacking. Fiery flew towards Natsume and prepared to strike. Natsume created a fire blast while Fiery blocked it with a fire blast of its own. There was a terrific explosion and a cloud of black smoke.

"That's none of your business," replied Sakura as the smoke cleared away. Natsume began to feel irritated.

Why was this girl refusing to answer? What was she hiding? There was so much he wanted to know.

_****__** -**_So please be safe, we will find an answer. 

Natsume began to wonder. The song that someone was singing, was it directed to that girl?

Sakura listened to that song while fighting, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Fiery began to notice his master's tears and began attacking with more force. However, Natsume wasn't to be underestimated. The fight continued, neither of them refused to back down as flames collided with one other.

After a few minutes, Sakura kneeled down on the floor in exhaustion, panting and trying to stand up. Natsume started to cough lightly, but Sakura could sense that he was indeed tired as well. Natsume smirked a bit, noticing Sakura's tiredness. He raised the heat up, causing Sakura to feel dizzy. She shook her head furiously and began to focus on the fight. Fiery nodded at his master and raised his flames too. The heat was began to increase so much that Sakura and Natsume began sweating.

_**- **We will see you soon. _

Sakura frowned as she listened to that statement. We'll see each other again? The question pondered in her mind. She had left an opening. Natsume used the chance to attack Fiery, causing the spirit to return to its card. Sakura flinched and gasped as the card returned to her hands. She frowned and glared at Natsume.

_** - **Don't worry, everything will be alright._

Tomoyo's song finished. Sakura's eyes widened.

That was Sakura's invincibility spell.

Everything was silent. Sakura smiled slightly, her eyes teary once more.

"What does that mean?" asked Natsume as he regained his breathing. Sakura panted as she tried to get up.

"It means exactly what it means," replied Sakura, also regaining her strength. "Everything will be alright!"

"I wouldn't count on it, seeing I beat your spirit," sneered Natsume. He lifted his hand, conjuring orbs of flames.

"Do you seriously think that's all?" smirked Sakura as she took out two cards. She prepared her staff and threw the cards in front of her.

More cards? though Natsume. How many spirits can she conjure?

"That won't help you," Natsume stated as he watched Sakura carefully, examining for any openings. Sakura smiled.

"It seems fighting fire with fire wasn't a great idea."

"You should know what happens when you play with fire."

"Let me enlighten you then," smiled Sakura as she chanted. "Watery and Windy!"

Two spirits emerged this time. One seems like it was covered in water, hence Natsume figured it was called 'Watery'. The other Natsume assumed was called 'Windy'.

"My flames can't be extinguished that easily."

"All power will have to weaken at some point, even yours. You can't possibly keep your flames like that forever."

"Same goes to you; you can't keep summoning those spirits."

"I can keep them summoning them longer than you can keep those flames up, I guarantee."

"Hmph. And why are you so sure?"

Sakura smiled at Natsume's statement with confidence, her emerald eyes showing no fear.

"Why, because they're my triumph cards."

* * *

**Editor's note: **And I'm back! I've been quite busy, due to job promotion and all. Lilliee didn't get my message so I had to post a review for her to know. Geez, that girl! Anyway, this chapter was written nicely, however we can guarantee a better chapter next time.

So, heads up! A preview of the next chapter: Just quotes and sayings from random characters, so it might not make sense.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Seven:**_  
_

_"Natsume-kun! Sakura-chan! Please stop!"_

_**Warnings. **_

_"Tch, she's dangerous. I don't know why you want to be friends with her."_

_**Suspicions.** _

_"Hm, she does seem weird."_

_**Doubts. **_

_"The name's Mouri Reo."_

_** Meetings. **_

_"You...horrible..."_

_**Fate.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **So, look forward to it! ^u^ Let's make it 100+ reviews! WOOT! XD


	7. Mouri Reo

**Author's note:** HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! :D I know I said 100+ reviews, but then 99 is a special number for me, so yeah. xD FEEL THE LOVE!

For some reason, I've been writing more quickly. Heh, the reason is that I really want to finish this. But then again, I can't guarantee because the manga, Gakuen Alice, has not ended yet. ( ´ ▽ ` )/ Oh, and Yuko, from xxxHolic will be appearing! WOOT! If you haven't read it, you should totally read it now! AND YESH! IT'S FINALLY INTO THE GAKUEN ALICE TIMELINE! :O But I'll be adding my own events so... =-= Not so much. xD

Anyway, this WILL NOT be a SakuraxNatsume story. I ship MikanxNatsume and SyaoranxSakura. I am not breaking them up! Natsume and Sakura will end up as friends, okay? xD I hope this is clear, as I got many PM's asking if my story was turning into a SakuraxNatsume story. No, just no. xD

And I just found out, it's been a year since I started this. :O HOORAY! =-= I've been writing for more than a year, gosh, time flies.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, xxxHolic or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Announcement****: **I dedicate this chapter, to these reviewers; CrimsonPetalLynn, sakura240 and Catrina7077. Your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy. o(≧∇≦)o Thanks for reviewing every time I update. Hehe, reviews make me happy. :3

* * *

**Beta-reader: **My absolute love and gratitude to Serene-chan! :O With you, this story would be just errors and errors. xD

* * *

**Previously;**

_"All power will have to weaken at some point, even yours. You can't possibly keep your flames like that forever."_

_"Same goes to you; you can't keep summoning those spirits."_

_"I can keep them summoning them longer than you can keep those flames up, I guarantee."_

_"Hmph. And why are you so sure?"_

_Sakura smiled at Natsume's statement with confidence, her emerald eyes showing no fear._

_"Why, because they're my triumph cards."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Mouri Reo**

* * *

Natsume felt that he had a disadvantage. The new girl had summoned two spirits, and to top it off, one of them had attributes to water. Sure, Natsume knew that his flames couldn't be extinguished easily, but he just had this uneasiness. The Fire Spirit from before was on par with his fire, and Natsume wasn't so sure what two spirits could do. Even so, he summoned up all the energy he had left. He tried to steady his breath; however he could not help but pant. He hadn't used so much energy ever since he went on a mission a few weeks ago, and to top it is was an 'A-rank' mission as well.

Sakura didn't know what would happen after the fight. If she lost, she would have to tell him everything. But if she won, she knew that Natsume would consider her an enemy and challenge her again. Her emerald eyes stared at Natsume's crimson eyes, with no fear. Sakura focused her inner power, and summoned all the magic she could muster. The two cards waited for their master's orders. Sakura looked at Watery and Windy. She smiled and nodded, signaling them to attack. Windy shot blasts of air, while Watery shot jets of water. The gusts of winds and jets of water combined, heading straight towards Natsume.

Natsume's ruby eyes widened as he saw the attack coming. He jumped, barely dodging it. He returned a blast of fire, aiming not at the spirits, but at Sakura. He figured that to stop the spirits, he would attack Sakura, it was common sense. Watery, noticed this, and conjured a water shield to block the fire from attacking Sakura. The fire collided with the water, causing a burst of steam.

"Tch," muttered Natsume, looking for openings. He analyzed the card mistress, failing to recognize her weaknesses. To top it off, Natsume felt that Sakura had 'hidden' her aura, making is hard for Natsume to sense her attacks. He felt a bit of relief when the steam cleared; Sakura was still standing there with her guard up. Natsume couldn't help but smirk, whoever this girl was; Natsume had to admit she was putting on a good fight.

Sakura frowned as the steam fully cleared. 'Is this guy a professional? It seems like he would be on par with Syaoran-kun!' thought Sakura, frowning at Natsume. Neither of the two refused to back down. Water and wind, clashing with fire. Sakura was surprised that Natsume's flames weren't dying. She wanted to end this.

"Windy, become chains that bind the enemy. Watery, cover the enemy in water!" commanded Sakura. The two cards charged at Natsume.

However, Natsume was ready for this. He charged up to them, with a fistful of fire.

"STOP!"

Sakura and Natsume turned to see a brown-haired girl. Her eyes were teary, as if she had seen something terrible.

"Mikan," muttered Natsume. He looked at his hand, to see that the fire in his hands had disappeared. Sakura had also noticed that Watery and Windy had returned to the cards, which the cards floated back to Sakura. She frowned at Mikan, taking note of her potential powers.

"Natsume-kun, Sakura-chan, please stop fighting!" cried Mikan, sobbing. Natsume looked away in guilt, while Sakura bowed apologetically.

"Alright, I'll be going then," sighed Sakura. "Need to check on how the class is doing."

Natsume glared at Sakura while she walked away. Mikan looked at Natsume in annoyance.

"Must you always challenge new students to fights?" she asked. Mikan had remembered when she first came to Alice Academy. Natsume didn't get along with her, oh boy.

"Hn."

"Why can't you just be friends with Sakura-chan? She's very nice!" smiled Mikan. Natsume raised a brow.

"Tch, she's dangerous. I don't know why you want to be friends with her."

And with that, Natsume left. Mikan followed after him, unsure what he meant by that last line.

* * *

Sakura got back to the class, and saw that everyone was still sleeping. She sighed and waved her finger, casting a spell. Glitter floated in the air, and soon enough everyone's eyes opened and yawned.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" asked a classmate.

"Simple, my Alice puts everyone to sleep!" smiled Sakura. The class wowed.

"No wonder she's a Special Star! What a dangerous Alice!"

Everyone commented on the Alice, while Mikan and Natsume walked in. Natsume glared at her, before walking to his seat. Mikan followed, babbling whatever it was to Natsume. Ruka, however, frowned at Sakura and stared at her for awhile.

Sakura sighed and put her head to the desk. It had been a very long day. A fight on her first day, that was just great. And to top it off, so much people are staring at her. Ugh.

Sakura looked around, missing something.

Oh boy, she forgot about Kero.

Sakura giggled. She figured she'll put out some cake later, Kero would always follow his gut feeling, a.k.a his stomach.

The class ended, Sakura was shown to her room. Sakura had to admit, it was very spacious and high-class. There was a king-sized bed, with a huge beige rug on the ground. A door was on the right, labelled 'WARDROBE'. Sakura opened it, to find a huge wardrobe inside. The wardrobe was about the same size as her room back in Tomoeda! Sakura sweat dropped and closed the door, looking around the room again. On the left, there was a desk. The desk was well polished and clean, with drawers and shelves. A window was next to the desk, and Sakura could see the courtyard from her window. Sakura unpacked her bag. She put the book of Clow in one of the drawers then closed it. She chanted a lock spell on it.

Sakura took her clothes of her bag, and walked into the huge closet. She hung up her clothes, and sweat dropped at the left over space. She had to remind herself to get more clothes. She put some paper, books and pens neatly on the desks and shelves. After all that, she put of a plate of cake.

Sakura started to count.

"1, 2, 3..."

"...4, 5, 6..."

"...7, 8, 9..."

A small animal flew in from the window and started chomping away at the cake. He glared at Sakura, but then smiled as he went back eating the cake.

"Kero-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Kero looked at Sakura, but then smiled. "No probs, kiddo. That fight with the brat must have made you nervous." He continued to eat the cake until there was nothing left but crumbs.

Sakura nodded. Her fight with Natsume was intense. "Pretty big room, eh?"

Sakura nodded again and laughed. "Uh huh! But you're still sleeping in the drawer!" declared Sakura as she pointed to the bottom drawer in desk. Kero's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" he yelled, doing his infamous Osaka backhand-slap. Sakura giggled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would?

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as she scrolled through the pages. It had been almost a week since Sakura left, and Tomoyo had been looking hard for information. She saw rumors of the 'Black Cat' and 'that woman'. Her amethyst eyes scanned through the text, searching for information. Tomoyo frowned. 'That woman seemed very dangerous. She possessed three main Alices, but also other Alices due to her 'Stealing' and 'Inserting' Alice. To top it off, she had a partner who possessed a very strong barrier Alice. Tomoyo shuddered.

These two could be as strong as Sakura.

While Tomoyo was searching for information, Syaoran was training. During his stay in China, Syaoran had learnt to master the sword, and strengthen up his lightning attacks. However, he also learnt how to conceal his aura and power.

Eriol on the other hand was at home, in his huge mansion. He smiled as he looked into a mirror. He chanted some words, and very soon an image of a very beautiful woman appeared.

"Eriol..." mumbled the woman. She had long black hair in a hime style and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a very revealing kimono, though Eriol thought nothing of it. "And what may I do for you?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass of wine. Yuko was an old friend of Eriol's previous life, when Eriol was still Clow. This woman had the power to grant wishes. Yuko can grant you any wish, as long as you could pay the required price. The payment would have to equal the wish, and Yuko did not take money. The payment could be in terms of precious valuables, memories or even relationships between people.

"I see you're quite enjoying yourself there Yuko-san."

Yuko smiled a Cheshire smile. "It seems hitsuzen is doing its job."

Eriol returned with his very own smile. "Indeed so. I wonder how she's doing right now. It's been a week since I last saw her."

Yuko cradled her glass cup. "I'm sure she's fine. She is Sakura." Eriol chuckled.

"But if something ever happens, you'll lend her a hand?" asked Eriol. Yuko raised a brow.

"What's this? Even Clow can be worried?" Eriol raised an eyebrow, and chuckled silently.

"I'm not Clow. And you never know what Alice Academy is capable of," he smirked.

Yuko smiled, and looked at him with knowing eyes. "It'll cost you."

"Of course," smiled Eriol. He waved his hand, summoning a paper scroll. "This should be enough." He threw it into the mirror, and a few seconds later it was in Yuko's hands.

"It's plenty. A very old and rare scroll I must admit." Yuko glanced at Eriol, with a questioning look.

"A person gifted me that for my help, back when I was still Clow of course," explained Eriol, taking a seat in his chair. Yuko nodded, and gave the scroll to someone else, which Eriol presumed it was an employee.

"Your wish is granted."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura walked into class, finding that everyone was comparing allowances. Sakura learnt that every month, students receive their allowances based on their star rank. Special Stars would get 30,000 yen ($300), Triple Stars would get 10,000 ($100) and so on. Sakura found out that Mikan only got 500 yen ($5).

Sakura frowned. Why was Mikan a no star? Sakura sensed high power in Mikan; it was almost on level with Natsume's. Sakura had received her 30,000 yen, but only brought 10,000 yen with her. She saved 20,000 yen in case she needed it to buy more cakes for Kero.

"Yosh! Today's Saturday! Let's go to Central Town!" cried Kokoro. Sakura tilted her head.

Hotaru sighed. "Central Town is like a shopping street inside the school grounds. The shops are maintained by people with Alices too," explained Hotaru, eating a plate of cake. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You're Imai's partner, so you can go no worries. But Mikan however..." stared Yuu.

"No," replied Jinno. Sakura sweat dropped. What a blunt answer. Mikan didn't take it well.

"WHYYYYYY!"

"Because you're a no-star, and you're also a trouble maker!" he yelled.

"Now now, Jinno-sensei. Mikan has never been to Central Town. How about letting her go," said a voice. Sakura looked over and frowned. It was Narumi-sensei. She knew he was up to something. Jinno-sensei thought about it.

"Hmph, fine. But if only if your partner agrees to go with you."

And so, Mikan started to beg Natsume. Sakura chuckled as she watched her attempts. She noticed a little boy on Natsume's lap. Mikan noticed him too.

"KAWAI! Is that kid yours?" asked Mikan, forgetting that she was begging before. Natsume glared at Mikan.

"I'll burn you..."

Sumire grinned. "That's Youichi; he's only 3 years old! He's from Class A but he's attached to Natsume-kun so much that he comes here to play!"

Sakura smiled sadly at Youichi. He's only three, yet forced to be taken away. She heard Ruka mumble, "He's also in the Dangerous Class." Sakura glanced at the boy; she would be meeting the Dangerous Ability Class soon.

Mikan and Sumire both looked closely at the kid, however he cried out some very, inappropriate words.

"Idiot!"

"Ugwy!"

"Go away, monkey!" Sakura raised a brow, as she heard Natsume whisper to Youichi. Sakura frowned and walked up to the kid.

"Ne, Hyuuga-kun! You shouldn't be teaching him these things!"

Natsume smirked. "That's none of your business."

Sakura sensed that he was up to something when he whispered things to Youichi. She shuffled away, seeing that the little kid could conjure ghosts and things. Sakura whined, but masked her fear. If Natsume ever found out that she was scared of ghosts, she'd lost in a fight against him in 10 seconds.

* * *

Finally, Natsume agreed and they all went to Central Town. Kero was in Sakura's room, playing video games she installed on the television. When Sakura stepped off the bus, Mikan and Sakura were in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered. Sakura looked around, finding everyone was gone. She sweat dropped and went by herself.

Sakura went back on the bus, holding bags of treats and candy. The whole class looked at her.

"Sakura-chan? That's all for you?" asked Mikan, a bit shocked. Sakura giggled.

"No, it's for Kero-chan." Mikan made a note to never let Kero go near her food.

Sakura went back into her room, finding Kero was still playing games. "Kero-chan~ I got a little surprise for you!"

Kero's eyes wept in joy as he hugged Sakura for thinking about him. And so, the two ate the lollies together, talking about a plan to escape the academy.

* * *

Sakura found out that Mouri Reo was coming for a visit today. "Who's Reo?" asked Mikan. The other classmates sweat dropped.

"You got excited, and now you're saying you don't even know who the famous Reo is?" Kokoro yelled. Sakura smiled nervously, also listening to who this oh-so-famous person was.

"Ehe, I was just kinda following the mood…" chuckled Mikan. Hotaru sighed and muttered 'Baka'. Yuu smiled, and started to explain.

"Reo's real name is Mouri Reo," he began, trying to calm down the little fight between Mikan and Hotaru. "Last year, the song he sang in 'Rairanik' was a big hit. He's a Japanese-Hollywood super star."

Sakura frowned. If he was so famous, why hadn't she heard of him? Sakura frowned again and tried to remember. However, she could not remember anything. She shrugged. Maybe it was because Tomoeda is such a small town.

"His CD sales popularity is one of the top in the world! He's said to have the 'enchanting miracle voice!" exclaimed Yuu. Sakura tilted her head. Again, why hadn't she heard of this singer? "There's also a rumor that he possesses the voice pheromone Alice."

Sakura nodded in understanding, taking that to thought. If she were to encounter him, he might hypnotize her into liking him! That can't happen! She already liked Syaoran...

Sakura blushed at the thought. Oh, did I just say I liked him… Oh god.

"Natsume is in the hospital?"

Sakura spun over, to see Ruka with a very sad expression on his face. Sumire and his bunny were trying to cheer him up. "Natsume-san recently hasn't been able to sleep and has been stressed," explained Ruka. Sakura felt like she had been hit by a rock. Oh no, was it because of the fight? Apparently, Mikan was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, maybe he got tired because of the fight!" she exclaimed. Sakura jolted, and quickly covered Mikan's mouth, preventing for her saying anything else.

"What fight?" asked Sumire, raising her brow at Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, it's nothing. Maybe Mikan-chan's just talking about the dodge ball game you guys had a few weeks ago?" smiled Sakura, trying to cover it up.

"Come on Ruka-kun; let's not waste your time with these people. Let's go," said Sumire, sighing in defeat. Sakura let go of Mikan.

"Go where?" asked Mikan, still angry at the fact Sakura interrupted her.

"The hospital," replied Ruka. She heard Sumire mutter "Natsume's room, 301" but Sakura didn't take notice of that. She later found out that these two, along with Youichi were given permission to visit Natsume as 'friends'. Deciding nothing of it, she decided to walk outside.

She walked outside the school, to see a huge crowd of students screaming and yelling. She could have sworn her eardrums were about to burst. "REO IS HERE" was all that could be heard. A black limousine drove past, and out stepped a man, with noticeable red hair.

Sakura assumed this man, was the famous Reo.

As Reo walked past, he felt something. A powerful aura. He looked at the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. Even through the crowd, he made direct eye-contact with Sakura. Sakura felt she was stared at, and it wasn't just Reo looking at his fans. He was looking at her. Sakura looked back at him. Her eyes showed no fear, but just pure confidence. Reo smirked; he'd never seen eyes like hers.

He walked into the school, with Sakura following discretely behind him. She saw him enter a hospital room.

'Wait', thought Sakura. Wasn't Room 301 Natsume's room?

Sakura didn't care; she knew that whoever this Reo was, no matter how famous he was, was up to something. Sakura charged up to the door, knocking out the guard. She opened the door, finding Reo had put Natsume to sleep. Her bright green eyes widened.

"You...horrible..!" she cried.

"My my, you're that girl from before." Sakura glared at Reo. Too caught up in rage and other emotions, she didn't sense that someone was behind her.

Sakura gasped as a man from behind captured her, and very soon Sakura saw darkness.

* * *

_Where am I?_

"You must wake up."

_Who are you?_

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the Dark and the Light, holding hands together. "Dark…Light…" The two cards nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you doing here?" asked Dark, frowning. Light smiled sadly.

"You must wake up, or something will happen to you." Sakura tilted her head, and ran up to the two cards. However, the two spirits disappeared, causing a huge ray of light that surround the area.

* * *

Sakura woke up, to see Natsume, Mikan and Sumire. Sakura groaned as she found her hands tied up. Sakura grunted and tried to use a small fire spell. However, she sensed a barrier had been put around them, probably to prevent tracking and using Alices. Sakura chuckled, she could easily penetrate the barrier, however it would cause a lot of trouble. Sakura wondered what happened before, how and why her two cards turned up when she was asleep. Though, she smiled and whispered a 'thank you'.

The card mistress heard a shuffle and groan; so she turned around. Mikan had woken up.

"NATSUME!" she yelled. She looked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Did the brats wake up?" asked a voice. Sakura glared. It was Reo's. Mikan got back down, and pretended to sleep. Sakura didn't want to do that. She wanted to find out who the hell dared to capture the card mistress.

"Only one, the girl with emerald eyes." Reo smirked and jumped down from a cargo box.

"Well, aren't you strong? What's your Alice?"

"None of your business!" sneered Sakura. She was getting angry; who does he think he is?

"Ah, tsk tsk. I'll make you talk." He used some sort of amplifier, which made Sakura dizzy. Instead she fought it, and stood up. Sakura panted but managed to glare at Reo. Reo whistled. "Whoa~ Pretty tough for a girl?" He raised his voice, making Sakura slump down. "I'll ask you again, what is your Alice...?"

"Ugh..." she groaned. Her mouth wanted to say: "I'm a magician, the most powerful magician..." but she tried not to. Instead she muttered,"...Spirit Summoning..." That wasn't the exact truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Reo patted her on the head. "Good girl, you'll make a hefty price on the Black Market...Or better yet, I'll see if the boss let's you join us."

One of the men smirked. "Have you taken a liking to that girl?" Reo ignored that comment, and went back to looking at the captured students.

"What do you want with Natsume-kun?" asked Sakura, trying to get up. Her hands were bound together, making it hard for her to stand up. Reo smirked.

"He is…the black cat."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"The 'Black Cat' is his alias in the underworld. He's a dark operative of the shadows of Alice Academy. The exceptional case, operative at only 10 years old. Ignition ability, fire. Genius Alice with tremendous power. Do you know why he's under the organization's black list?"

Sakura glared at Reo. "Why?" Reo smirked.

"Two years ago, at the age of eight, he turned his entire home into a sea of fire in just one night," explained Reo. Sakura's eyes widened. "The truth smothered by the country, heh, the incident was publicized as simply arson, and mysteriously dismissed." Sakura remembered about that incident, when she saw on the news that a town had somehow caught on fire. However, she was still young, and thought that is was probably due to someone who forgot to blow out the fireplace. "However, instead of juvenile, like a normal kid would be in, the country threw him into Alice Academy. The school covered up his record, and little by little, they turned him into an 'operative' to do their dirty work."

"And how do you know all this?"

"There are probably not enough fingers to count how many countries, enterprises and organizations have been injured by him, including ours."

"But why him?"

"Of course, he's not the only one. But he's special. When he works, not once has he taken of his 'cat mask', and because of this, people have named him the 'Black Cat'." Reo looked at Sakura's expression is amusement. "What the school called 'Dangerous Ability Class" is simple a cover up. In truth, it's a category intended to make operatives of kids that have strong Alices. It's like an army."

"Should you really be telling me all this?" asked Sakura, raising a brow. Reo merely shrugged.

"I don't really care; you'll be working for us anyway."

Reo walked away, and Mikan and Sumire rose up. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura nodded, and looked at the two. Mikan was chewing on Sumire's rope, in which Natsume woke up. Sakura frowned, she could get herself out of these no problem, but Sakura decided to wait. They had a barrier up, and if they found out that Sakura could use 'her Alice', she would encounter a lot of trouble.

Natsume raised a brow at Sakura, and Sakura managed to move over towards Natsume. "Looks like this is a warehouse on the bay…I can smell the ocean," muttered Natsume. Sakura nodded.

"There are two exits to this warehouse. One is blocked though. I tried to search around with my Alice, but for some reason my powers just won't work," explained Sumire.

"One of Reo's companions must have activated a barrier. If because of the barrier, we cannot use our Alices and the school cannot find us here. We must find a way to escape before the smuggling boat arrives," frowned Sakura, trying to sense if any was coming. Sakura felt some auras wondering around, but none was in hearing range.

"Why do you have Panda ears?" asked Natsume to Mikan.

"They're communications from Hotaru-chan! Geez!"

At the moment, everyone felt like punching Mikan.

* * *

"Hello, Mikan-chan? It's me, can you hear me?" Sakura knew it was Narumi's voice. While they were talking, Sakura focused her magic powers to weaken the barrier. She tugged Natsume's shirt, nodding at him. Natsume managed to conjure up a small orb of flame, but it wasn't enough to burn the rope.

They talked to Narumi-sensei, but however the ears were taken by Reo. "Been a long time, Naru-sempai. Sorry for capturing your cute little students. There will never be a day on which I will return them." Reo smiled playfully, sticking out a tongue.

That was it! Sakura chanted a small fire spell, and untied the knot.

"By the covenant, I, Sakura command you, release!"

Everyone stared in shock. She took out a card from her pocket, and tapped it with her staff.

"Windy! Become my chains to bind the enemy!" Reo looked at Sakura, and threw away the panda-ears.

"I have to teach you, you can't resist." Reo activated his Alice.

"You have a very rare Alice, it's the first time I've seen this 'Spirit Summoning'." Sakura panted, but her will power remained strong. "I have the voice Alice...as you can tell." Sakura dropped to her knees, in which Windy returned back to its card. The card flew back to Sakura, which Sakura stared in shock. "My, you are getting interesting by the minute… Tell me, who are you?"

Sakura's head was all over the place, and even her own barrier could not resist it. Her mouth opened, a few muttering came out. Reo frowned. "After listening to my voice so much, you're still conscious?" Natsume interfered by chucking a piece of metal, which clanked on the ground. Sakura turned over, to see Natsume panting.

Did Natsume just help her? Reo looked at Natsume in amusement.

"You too?"

Natsume grunted and muttered, "Leave them alone."

"As you wish, I'll change my victim. As much as possible, I was just thinking of making you harmless with my Alice, just before I give you to my boss. These two will go abroad and sold overseas, while you and that girl with the spirits will luckily join the organization. It's no good resisting, even if you do escape here." Sakura tried to pull out a card, but after hearing so much of Reo's voice, she had no strength. However, Mikan intervened.

"STOP! You've been saying selfish things! Why would Natsume want to go with you?" she yelled. One of the men in black said to Reo.

"After hearing so much of Reo-san's voice, and still nothing?" The men tilted their heads. "Compared to the 'black cat' and the two other girls, she's the only one that looks perfectly fine..."

Sakura focused whatever magic she had left, and began to slowly weaken the barrier. However, she found out that someone else was also weakening the barrier. She looked over to Mikan, and sensed a power aura behind Mikan. The aura resembled a man figure and it seemed like it was protecting and giving power to Mikan. Sakura smiled, but glared at Reo when he grabbed her on the chin.

Sakura heard, "You have the Nullification Alice?" he asked. He took a closer look. "You do look like 'that woman'. Guys, I found something interesting." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of 'that woman'. She had heard rumors, but never really took much notice.

While they walked away, Sumire used her Alice, and found that there was dynamite. Natsume ordered for the three girls to run away.

"No, Hyuuga-kun. Look at your state," argued Sakura. "How can you possibly stall them? You'll end up captured!" Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Look, it'll heavy the conscience if you three are sold, okay?" replied Natsume, with a small hint of anger and frustration.

Sakura frowned, but ran as soon as Natsume yelled out. She saw Sumire and Sakura hesitate, and stopped too. Natsume urged them to keep running, and which they obeyed. Sakura, being the faster ran first, trying to find anyone who could help. She sense Mikan's aura running back to the direction of the warehouse. Sakura stopped to turn, however bumped into Narumi-sensei. "Ah!"

"Where's Mikan?" he asked, practically yelling.

"She went back!" However, they were surrounded by the enemies.

"Tch! At this time too!" Sakura summoned her staff, and called out "EARTHY!" A spirit emerged from the card, however forming into a dragon piled with Earth and rock.

"Narumi-sensei, go to Mikan-chan! I'll be able to take care of them!"

"What? You can't possibly…" Sakura frowned, and pushed Narumi away from the men.

"GO!" she yelled, staring at the enemy. Narumi hesitated, but ran off.

"Heh, kid. You can't possible beat all of us. There are twenty of us, but only one of you." Sakura flinched. She knew her magic power was down and that she could only keep Earthy for a few minutes. She wasn't quite so sure if she could beat twenty men. If only Syaoran was here…

"Reo was right, there is no escape…" laughed the men, advancing closer.

_Don't be so sure. _- said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. The men looked around in confusion.

_A mere person, who is just granting a wish of a customer. _- replied the voice.

A magic circle appeared, transporting Kero. "Ah! Kero-chan!"

Kero frowned, looking at Sakura's situation. "I was playing games…whoa; you've got into some trouble kiddo."

The men laughed. "Heh, what's that small stuffed animal going to do?" The other men laughed. Kero twitched. He transformed himself into his true form, making the men shiver.

"Who's small again?" smirked Kero. Sakura smiled in triumph, beating the guards one by one. After a few minutes, all the men were groaning on the ground. Sakura smiled in triumph.

"But I wonder," muttered Sakura. "Who was that voice?" Kero glanced at Sakura.

"Who knows? It sounded like a woman's voice, and she transported me here." Sakura raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Aha, I have a feeling we'll meet that person soon."

* * *

Mikan finally opened her eyes, and Sakura sighed in relief when she heard the news. She had been unconscious for two days now. Sumire explained everything to Mikan, while Sakura walked into the room.

"How's Natsume then?" asked Sakura, smiling. A voice from behind answered her.

"Natsume is alright. We have to give him time to calm down, but his body will recover. You don't have to worry," explained Ruka. Sakura sighed in relief, and returned a smile back. "Thank you."

Before Mikan had a chance, Sumire leapt into Ruka and squealed in delight and love. "WOW! Ruka-kun! You're welcome!" Sakura sweat dropped, as Sumire let go. While Narumi was talking to Mikan and the others, Ruka looked at Sakura.

"I heard there was a fight, I asked Kokoro to read Mikan's mind," started Ruka, looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura gulped; another serious mood. "What happened?"

Sakura smiled nervously. "Well, I guess I got on Hyuuga-kun's bad side and I think he was afraid, that since I'm also a Dangerous Ability Class, he was worried I'd hurt his friends…" explained Sakura, smiling slightly at Mikan. Ruka frowned. "But, I can tell you that I'd never do that."

"How can I trust you?" asked Ruka, suspicion in his voice. Sakura sighed and shrugged.

"Nogi-kun, you decide that for yourself." Ruka stared at Sakura for a moment, and watched as the auburn-haired girl walked out of the hospital. "A little fact; Mikan-chan's a strong girl, in more ways than one," she added, turning her head around to glance at Ruka. She smiled a mysterious smile and with that, she left.

Ruka stood still for a moment, and tried to figure out what Sakura had meant by that. Though, he figured Sakura wasn't going to hurt Mikan or anyone else. Who knows? Ruka would just have to wait and see.

Sakura walked back into her room, seeing Kero still playing his games. She fell down on her bed, tired and drained. She sighed and thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. She groaned.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Kero, still absorbed in his games. Sakura looked up at Kero, and watched the television screen. Kero was playing a new shooting game she borrowed from Hotaru. Sure, it was hard to bargain with the money-maker Hotaru Imai, but it was worth seeing Kero happy and keeping him out of trouble.

"I don't know. I feel something terrible is going to happen again."

Kero looked at Sakura seriously and put down his game controller. He frowned as he stared at Sakura's eyes, which were filled with worry and regret. "Kiddo, are you alright?" Sakura grimaced, but tried to smile.

"I'm fine. I'm sure everything will be alright."

* * *

**FAQ's:** Okay, so many of you might be wondering.

**1. How the heck did Sakura get affected by Reo's Alice?**

Well, it's simple. (: Alices work on human beings and everything else, so it should naturally affect Sakura. Refer to Gakuen Alice; first chapter, when Narumi used his Alice on the guys that were picking on Mikan.

I also didn't want her to seem too powerful, you know? She might be the strongest magician, but not the strongest 'Alice' user. I don't want Sakura to be like super strong and own Natsume in battles and all that. :\ Natsume is a formidable fighter, and he won't give up. That's the reason why I made him beat Fiery (in the last chapter).

**2. How did Mikan nullify Sakura's powers, magic isn't the same as an Alice? **

Uh, she just does it I guess? Well, it's true magic and Alices aren't the same, but like, Sakura has to have some weaknesses. Mikan needs some spotlight too, as I'm only focusing on Natsume and Sakura (I understand why you might think it's NatsumexSakura now xD).

To be frank, I'm not exactly too sure. I just wrote whatever. I do know that if Mikan has the will and motivation to do something, she will achieve it and Mikan seemed pretty intent on stopping the fight between Natsume and Sakura.

**3. Who's Yuko?**

Read xxxHolic and you will find out. (: It's also written by CLAMP.

To be blunt: Yuko is a powerful witch that has the power to send people to other dimensions and also to grant wishes. Her wishes require a price, which must equal to the wish.

**4. Why is there not much Mikan moments?**

This story is focusing on Sakura and right now, she's trying to get Natsume to at least stop being so wary of her. Hence why, so much interaction between Sakura and Natsume. I plan to make Sakura interact with all the other mains, but right now; Natsume's the first in line.

**5. When is Syaoran going to be in the story?**

LOL! xD Soon? *hint: After the arc where Hotaru gets injured and Mikan + gang have to go and get the antidote. Maybe, somewhere there. xD

* * *

**Editor's Note: **Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The past weeks haven't been exactly that great for Lilliee, but she's doing fine. Chapter 8 is finished if you are wondering, and she's currently working on Chapter 9. So, please review!

**Extra Author's Note: **I just want to share something; this month, I got 500+ visitors to this story, which is AMAZING. THANK YOU! ;A;

BUT, however...

Most of them fav/alerted it, and few actually reviewed. ;A;

So please, take a few minutes to review? I really want to see what people think of it, and what I can do to improve. :)


	8. Kikenouryoku kei

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 8; hope you like it. Since a reviewer told me that some of the dialogue was hard to follow and that they didn't know who was speaking at times; I decided to rewrite the chapters. xD And also, the review button looks pretty now! :O

By the way, what is up with the Fanfiction profile? D: I can't do those line-breakers on my profile, my links don't work, and I can't make text centered and all that. ;A; Anyone know how to fix it?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Beta-reader: **If Serene-chan wasn't here, this story would not have been here for you to read. (:

* * *

**-| ****Chapter Eight – ****Kikenouryoku-kei****|-**

* * *

Sakura woke up, her auburn hair messy. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was still early, only a few minutes to six. Ever since she had entered Gakuen Alice, Sakura had been waking up early. Sakura remembered when she was still in Tomoeda; she would sleep in and be late for school. Sakura yawned as she stepped out of bed, and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went to her wardrobe. Sakura had not gotten used to the space and every time she went in the wardrobe, Sakura would sweat drop.

Sakura changed into her uniform and brushed her hair, tying it up. She glanced at the clock again; it was only six past twenty. Sakura sighed as she stared outside her window. Today was the day she met her ability class; the Kikenouryoku kei. Sakura did not want to go; she hated the name of it. She recalled the events of Mouri Reo, remembering what he had said.

_"What the school calls '__kikenouryoku kei'__ is simple a cover up. In truth, it's a category intended to make operatives of kids that have strong Alices. It's like an army."_

Sakura shivered. At least she would find out if it was true or not. She walked outside the room and walked quietly along the hallways, knowing everyone was probably still asleep. She wondered outside the school, and stood under the shade of some trees. After a while of dazing out, she felt someone near. She frowned. "Whoever you are, I know you're there," she called out. She turned around at the direction where she had sensed the person's aura.

A man with a mask stepped out. His skin was very pale, and his mask was plain white. Sakura frowned. Even though he wore a mask, Sakura could tell he had cold and mean eyes. "Well, you don't disappoint," he said coolly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And who might you be?" asked Sakura. The man smirked.

"Persona, moderator of the kikenouryoku-kei," he replied. Sakura scowled, but turned away.

"It's not time for class yet," she said. Even though Sakura had her back on him, she could feel him smiling. It wasn't a nice smile; it felt more like a mean 'I'm-going-to-hurt-you' smile. She walked away, remembering it was nearly time for her homeroom class.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura walked through the door, seeing Mikan and Hotaru. "Good morning~" smiled Mikan. Sakura smiled back.

"Morning," she replied. She sensed a few auras coming her way, so Sakura quickly walked to her seat and sat down, staring out the window. The door opened again.

"Ruka-pyon!" cried Mikan.

"Natsume-san!" Everyone rushed to see him and made a huge ruckus. Sakura sighed and let her mind wonder. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of her face. She looked up, to see Mikan.

"But it's thanks to Sakura-chan too!" cried Mikan, waving her arms in the arm. Sakura wasn't paying attention, so she just merely nodded. Natsume and Sakura made slight eye contact, but he quickly looked away. Sakura smiled slightly. At least he wasn't glaring at her.

"Kinomoto-san..." called a voice. Sakura looked up, and saw Ruka looking at her, with distrust in his eyes. Sakura ignored it and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked. Ruka frowned and looked away.

"I need to talk to you, after the festival under the oak tree, during the After Party Dance," he whispered, loud enough so only Sakura could here. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to dance with you?" asked Sakura, tilting her head. Ruka blushed furiously and shook his head. After that, he went back to his seat. Sakura sighed and slumped on her desk. She suddenly had the feeling of déjà-vu, that maybe Ruka would challenge her for a fight like Natsume did. The card mistress let out a groan. It was really hard to gain everyone's trust. Sakura chuckled, remembering the first time she met Syaoran. Boy, did they hate each other. Sakura looked over to Mikan and Natsume, smiling to herself. They might not know it, but they were connected by fate. She turned back to looking at the window and sighed.

Unexpectedly, she felt someone sending death waves at her, so she turned around, facing a very angry Sumire.

"So, what did Ruka-sama say to you just before?" she asked, jealousy flames rising. Sakura smiled nervously, and tried to resist the urge to glare at Ruka. If she glared at Ruka, she would later have to deal with Natsume; and after the Mouri Reo incident, she was not in the mood.

"He just thanked me..." Sakura replied, trying to calm the girl down. Sumire huffed and stomped away, probably to Ruka and Natsume. She turned around, to see Ruka smiling at Mikan. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She knew straight away that Ruka had developed feelings for Mikan. Narumi stepped in, with a large smile on his face. Sakura tilted her head; wondering why he was so happy.

"The week before the Cultural Festival, we'll only have classes for the first two periods, and then we'll go to our respective Alice classes to prepare for the festival!" Narumi winked and added, "Those who belong in the taishitsu-kei, I'll see you later!" And with that, he spun around and skipped off. Sakura sighed. A week with the Dangerous Ability Class, what fun.

"I think the taishitsu-kei's putting on a musical comedy, and that Naru-sensei is participating," whispered a classmate. Sakura chuckled to herself and reminded herself to go and watch. It would be quite interesting to see such a performance.

It was a week before the Alice Festival, and everyone was excited. The Alice festival is a competition between the different Alice classes. It affects reputation and prize money; everyone tries their best to spy on the others. Sakura actually looked forward to it. Sakura suddenly realised the time and looked up at the clock. Oh dear, it was time for her Alice Ability Class.

Sakura got up and walked slowly out, casting a barrier and limiting her aura presence as much as possible. She treaded quietly and went to ESP's room. Sakura gulped and opened the door. A load creak was heard as Sakura confidently walked in.

She came in to see the ESP, looking very happy with himself. She glanced around, seeing Natsume standing in a line along with other students. She walked up to the ESP's desk and stood in front of him. The ESP smirked. "Well, it seems you agreed after all." Sakura said nothing, she simply nodded. The ESP continued. "This is a class, especially designed for students like you, who have strong Alices. You will now serve for me, and you must obey all commands." Sakura looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"But of course, that is; if you agree not to harm my friends," Sakura whispered, making sure only the ESP could hear. The principal smirked and nodded. He gestured his hand and all the students walked into another room. Sakura followed.

"Your mission will be given to you after the festival," he called out. Sakura glowered but followed the other students.

**-|φ|-**

"So, what's your name?" asked a guy, smiling. "Oh, and call me Hayate." Sakura looked over and smiled at him. Her emerald eyes weren't quite doing the same though.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she replied. Everyone nodded and began introducing themselves. A particular girl, Nobara Ibaragi, seemed quite attached to Sakura.

"Don't mind her," laughed Rui. "She's just happy that she got a female friend." Sakura nodded and glanced over to the window, to see Natsume sitting and staring outside. Youichi was sitting on his lap, strangling and summoning up little spirit balls. "You probably know him, he's Natsume." When Rui said Natsume's name, it sounded cold and mean. Sakura sighed and sat on a chair, making herself comfortable.

"What do we do here?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Everyone looked at her, filling the air with tension. Hayate was the one who answered.

"We wait for Persona or the ESP to give us missions and orders. Until then, we just kill time," he replied, conjuring balls on wind and tried to juggle them. Nobara was staring at Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Well, hello Ibaragi-chan? How are you today?" asked Sakura, trying to make a conversation. Sakura could have sworn she saw flowers coming out from Nobara. Nobara nodded and smiled nervously.

"I-I'm d-doing quite w-well," she mumbled, blushing intensely. Sakura sweat dropped while Rui laughed. Sakura smiled; maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**-|φ|-**

"Hyuuga-kun? Are you going to see Mikan-chan's class too?" asked Sakura, following Natsume. Natsume looked back and nodded. Sakura smiled; satisfied he wasn't glaring at her so much anymore. They both walked to where the Special Ability held their event.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle when she saw Ruka in bunny ears. "Natsume? Kinomoto-san? Why are you here?" he managed to say. Natsume kept on staring at Ruka, in which Ruka realised he still had his eyes on.

"Kya! Natsume, what brought you here?" cried a voice. Sakura sweat dropped, she knew that voice. She quickly stepped away from Natsume. "You must have known I was trapped by the Special Ability Idiots so you came here to find and rescue me!" Sumire leapt and spread her arms, hoping that Natsume would catch her. Natsume dodged, sending poor Sumire crashing into tables and boxes. Kokoro laughed, calling out 'fool' and 'ridiculous'. Sakura smiled sadly, pitying Sumire. She then heard whispers around the room.

"Hey, that's Natsume."

"No way."

"Hey, he's with the new girl, who's also a dangerous and super star!"

Sakura frowned but stayed silent. She knew they were not wanted; the Dangerous Ability Class played no competition and no events in the festival. She then heard a familiar voice, it was cheerful and sweet. "Really? Natsume, Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned around, and saw Mikan climbing over the castle wall. "It's true, they really are here!" Natsume also turned around to see Mikan running up to him."So, did you two come to cheer us up?" asked Mikan, smiling.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "We heard your class what going to do a RPG and I figured it'll be fun. Since I didn't know where it was, I followed Hyuuga-kun." Mikan smiled back. Natsume was silent for a moment.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked, with no expression in his face. Mikan giggled.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked, turning around so that Natsume could take a look at her outfit. Apparently, Natsume had his own ideas. He stopped her, and pulled out her top; getting quite a view. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Where are your tits? It's flat…" he said, staring at it. Mikan exploded. Sakura blushed and her eyes widened, thinking if Syaoran did that to her, he would end up as minced meat; by her brother, Yukito, Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Asdfghjk!" yelled Mikan, pulling out a bazooka from nowhere. Ruka tried to calm everyone down. Sakura heard an unfamiliar voice, one she never heard before.

"Hey! Stop fooling around and get back to work!" Out stepped a boy slightly older that Sakura, and Sakura noticed he had a star mark just below his eye. "Huh? Hey Natsume, and a new girl?" Mikan immediately ran up to Tsubasa and hugged him. "Something tragic must have happened to you…" he concluded, seeing Mikan making weird noises. He looked over to Sakura and tilted his head. "I'm Tsubasa Andō, from the Middle School Section," he smiled, introducing himself. Sakura smiled back.

"Pleased to meet you, Andō-sempai," Sakura replied, bowing slightly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Tsubasa smiled and patted her head.

"You don't have to be so formal," he laughed. "Tsubasa-sempai is fine…" By then, Mikan had someone climbed up on Tsubasa, hugging him. Sakura looked over to Natsume and Ruka and laughed quietly at their reactions. Tsubasa caught on quick, and he decided to test his theory. When Natsume and Ruka were about to leave, he hugged Mikan tightly. As if they had eyes behind their backs, Natsume and Ruka turned around immediately. "You should try out RPG," smiled Tsubasa, still holding on to Mikan. "Since you're here, might as well?" Sakura perked up.

"Is there a prize?" she asked. If it was food, she might enter for Kero.

"Uh huh, you get to choose a lamp and the owner of the lamp will be your slave for the next week!" he cheered. Sakura sweat dropped. For some reason, she was happy she was in the Dangerous Class. Who knows what other classes did in order to be win the festival?

"Who would be hooked on such an idiotic game?" asked Natsume, glaring at Tsubasa. Mikan heard that and got off, pissed at his statement. Tsubasa smirked.

"If it's so easy, why don't you play? You'd definitely be able to beat this game if you played right? It's such an 'idiotic game'." Natsume thought about it for a moment and before Sakura knew it, he had chosen his item. Sakura also decided to play to, and the item she got was pen. Since Tsubasa insisted it was ladies first, so Sakura went in.

**-|φ|-**

The card mistress walked down the hallway, to see it covered with mirrors. Suddenly, a girl snatched the pen in her hands.

"Yes! I succeeded in stealing!" she cried, smiling. "Try to take it back from me within thirty seconds, but you're not allowed to hurt or damage me or the glass in any way!" Sakura smirked and released her wand. She smiled and called out MIRROR. A beautiful girl with green hair emerged from the card, wearing a long hanfu and holding a small mirror in both hands. The girl in the mirror looked confused but nonetheless continued to hide in the mirror. Sakura nodded to Mirror and so Mirror closed her eyes and the hand mirror began to fog up. Soon enough, the Mirror transformed into a boy.

"Eh, y-your that guy I had a crush on in Middle School!" cried the girl, pointing at Mirror. Sakura chuckled. Blushing, the girl returned the pen to Mirror, in which it gave to Sakura and returned back to its card. The girl was still daydreaming. Sakura smirked.

"Like a shadow that mimics your moves. Like water that reflects your image. Not real, but an illusion," Sakura quoted as she walked away. "With the ability to move through mirrors, I'd thought you'd know that." Sakura placed her pen in the pocket and continued to follow the hall. When she turned, she saw a guy sitting along with various other toys. "Is he okay?" frowned Sakura, stepping closer. Out of the blue, a small little spirit popped in front of Sakura. If Sakura didn't learn how to mask her fear, she'd faint.

"HI! I'm the soul of that handsome guy over there," it said, pointing to the boy leaning on the wall. "This will be a hard one, this task you have to put me back into my body without touching me or my body! Do not harm us!" Sakura smirked and with her staff already in her hand, she summoned the SNOW. A snow woman came out and sat beside the boy. She smiled and made it snow around him. Soon, the body started to shiver and started to suck the soul. "NOOO!" It yelled. The soul finally went back into it owner and the guy cuddled himself. "OMG! That was so cold!" Sakura bowed apologetically.

"Gomen," she said and continued to walk down the hall. She noticed a piece of paper that read: Look up. Sakura did just that and saw a chalkboard stuck up on the ceiling. "What?"

"Write the answer on the board!" said a speaker. "And we're watching you through a camera so hurry!" Sakura picked up the chalk but couldn't reach the board. Sighing, she called out JUMP. Wings sprouted from her shoes and she jumped up and quickly wrote the answer '10' on the board before falling back down again. Sakura smiled victoriously and walked to the next challenge.

Sakura walked and saw Tsubasa sitting on the barrel. He smirked, amused to find Sakura. "Well, aren't you fast?" he smiled. Sakura smiled back.

"Time was on my side," she said simply. Tsubasa jumped back down as lights shown below Sakura. She noticed that Tsubasa had stepped on her shadow.

"The challenge is, touch me within thirty seconds and you can go," he smiled. "But, you can't move!" Sakura frowned but smirked.

"Is this your Alice?" asked Sakura, her hands behind her back. With her staff in her hand, she quietly tapped it on one of her cards. Tsubasa smirked.

"That's right, Shadow Manipulation," he grinned. Sakura smirked back, seeing her card in action. "For example..." Tsubasa waved his hand, Sakura's hand did the same; luckily it wasn't the hand she was holding her staff. Sakura grinned back.

"Sorry, Andō-sempai," she smirked, seeing her card, SHADOW, had already taken hold of the shadows. It rose up from the shadows, making Tsubasa flinch and step back. Sakura took this moment to step forward, and was about to touch Tsubasa on the shoulder. However, Tsubasa regained his shadow control. Shadow went back to its card and flew back to Sakura. Tsubasa smiled.

"Pretty strong, eh?" he asked, eyes gleaming. "They didn't put you in the Dangerous Ability Class for nothing." Sakura frowned and tried to move, but it was useless. She sighed and smiled back.

"You're pretty strong yourself," stated Sakura, smiling slightly. "Shouldn't you be the one in the Dangerous Class?" Tsubasa smirked.

"Thirty seconds is up~ Looks like time went against you," sang Tsubasa, releasing his shadow hold on her. Sakura could move again, and she picked up Shadow's card. "How does you Alice work?" asked Tsubasa, taking a seat on the barrel.

"I can summon spirits, but there's so many to remember, I write them on a piece of paper," explained Sakura. She hoped that was a good enough explanation for Tsubasa. Sakura had made that excuse up and figured it would be useful to say to other people if they asked. Tsubasa thought about it for awhile and then grinned.

"That's one rare Alice," he smiled. "I know a kid who can summon spirits and ghosts, but they're a bit different from yours.

"I guess so..." muttered Sakura, walking to the exit. She stood there and stared at the door, thinking the kid Tsubasa was talking about was probably Youichi. Suddenly, she sensed a very familiar aura. "Hyuuga-kun..." whispered Sakura. Natsume stepped closer and soon enough, they were face to face. Natsume raised a brow.

"You lost?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded and gave a smile.

"Un. I got caught off-guard," explained Sakura, smiling. Natsume stared at Sakura before walking passed her. "Mikan's actually stronger than you think," added Sakura. Even though Sakura couldn't see from behind, she knew that Natsume was frowning. After Natsume had left, Sakura walked out to the exit. Soon enough, Natsume had somehow won against Mikan and was picking the lamps. He asked Kokoro to read Tsubasa's mind to see which lamp was which. Sakura stared at the lamps, and concluded that the right one on the left was Tsubasa's. However, Kokoro chose the lamp on the right, and that turned out to be Mikan's.

Sakura let out a small giggle as Mikan screamed in horror.

'I wonder how things will turn out,' thought Sakura, smiling at two.

* * *

**-|Chapter Eight END|-**

* * *

My FAQ's will be used to answer story questions and also review questions;

**FAQ's;**

**1. Why do reviews matter so much?**

Well, they matter because I get to find out what you readers think. It's thanks to many reviews, that I changed and made this story into what it is now. If I didn't care about reviews, and didn't give a damn, this story would have ended pretty quickly, and Sakura would have escaped the academy by now and the story would end.

Your 'what ifs' and 'maybe' are actually considered and I try to put them in my story as much as I can. So saying 'reviews don't matter' is like saying 'the reader's opinions don't matter'.

**2. Why do the Dangerous Class students seem so nice?**

Because they ARE. They just act emotionless due to Persona and their missions and all that. And besides, Rui considers them family, well, maybe except for Natsume.

**3. Sakura calls Natsume, "Hyuuga-kun" and Ruka, "Nogi-kun". Why is that?**

She calls him that because she is being respectful, kinda. Remember how she called Syaoran 'Li-kun' when she first met him? Yeah, that's why. She only calls Mikan by her first name because Sakura would feel awkward if she was calling her own name.

**4. What's a 'hanfu'?**

A Chinese dress, kinda like a kimono.

**5. Who is stronger; Magicians or Alice Users?**

Depends; Sakura is strong enough to be in the Dangerous Class, but on par with Natsume.

**6. From the last chapter, why did only Yuko show up? What about the others from xxxHolic?**

This is a GakuenAlice x Cardcaptors crossover, any more and it would get too confusing. Yuko will show up again however, as Sakura said: I have a feeling we will meet that person.

**7. ****Have you considered making this a NatsumeXSakura fanfic? I personally think they suit each other.**

Yes, I have thought about it, but then I'm a SakuraxSyaoran -er. Also, Natsume and Mikan are fated to be with each other and I would hate to break it up. Though, that doesn't mean there won't be any jealous moments *wink wink*.

* * *

**Editor's Note:** So Sakura is finally introduced to her Ability Class. Did you notice that Lilliee changed the title and summary. I thought it was fine the way it was, what do you think? Do you think the changes are good?

* * *

**Author's Extra Note: **Anyway, I got this PM asking me how I came to have this idea to write the story.

Well, I just thought it would be cool just to like let my ideas out and there weren't any stories with Sakura disliking the fact to go to Gakuen Alice, rather than agreeing to it straight away and looking forward to it. At first, I planned to make Sakura a 'no star' but then by letting her be a 'Special', Sakura would be more active instead of just being involved in the school events.

I didn't really plan to update it, just upload the first two chapters and let it stay there. However, I got a lot of reviews so I started updating and typing and soon enough it surpassed my current story! So you see, because of reviews (and Serene-chan), this story made it to where it is. And I don't plan on dropping it, you can guarantee on that.

Actually, don't. ;A; I have no idea what will happen in the future. Like my story, things change over time. ;)


	9. Determination!

**Author's note: **Hello my beautiful readers! Thank you for your reviews and support. Recently, has changed. There is no more review button and there's a new feature called 'image uploader'. I'm going to miss you, review button!

And as for the 'Image Uploader, what do you think of my cover?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: **Not beta-checked. Serene-chan is busy so I decided to write this filler chapter.

* * *

**-| Chapter Nine – Determination |-**

* * *

Sakura gasped in awe as she walked through the Technical Area. "The Technical Area is amazing! The room is much bigger than the Somatic and Special Types!" cried Mikan. Sakura smiled as this was not a sight you would see so often. It was Day Two of the Festival and Sakura decided to make the most of it. The four walked under an arch of flowers, which seemed to be able to talk. However, Mikan got too excited which made Natsume deal with her. Sakura giggled at the two and continued to walk ahead of the others.

"Ruka-pyon is a Triple?" cried Mikan. Sakura raised her brow and looked behind her. "Why did you tell me?" asked Mikan. Sakura stopped too and listened.

"It's not like…I got it because of my talent…" mumbled Ruka. However, before he could continue Natsume had dragged Mikan away.

"Let's go Ruka…" he said. Natsume walked passed Sakura and made eye contact with her. "You too…" They headed over to a café, in which their fellow classmate Anna was working at. Sakura and the others sat down as Anna brought over a plate of what appeared to be a pie.

"Here you are! Anna's 'Queen Banana Miracle Pie'!" cried Anna as she placed it in the centre of the table. Sakura sweat dropped and looked at the pie in bewilderment.

'Oh, it sure is a miracle,' thought Sakura, watching Anna cut the pie. 'It's a miracle she's even able to sell this…' Sakura looked at the plate Anna placed in front of her. The slice of 'pie' was gurgling and the colour seemed very unnatural.

"Wow! It looks delicious!" beamed Mikan. Sakura groaned slightly and glanced at Natsume and Ruka. They both had uncertain looks as well. Sakura smiled nervously and waited for Anna to walk away. She did not want to eat this cake. Who knows if her stomach would survive the next day?

'If she walks away, I can use TIME and make time stop,' thought Sakura. 'Then, I can use ERASE and make the cake disappear!' Sakura shook her head and frowned. Sure it seemed quite extreme, using her cards for something so small but nonetheless Sakura stared at the cake is suspicion. It was a life or death situation. But before Sakura even got the chance to do anything, Natsume had spilt tea all over the cake.

"NATSUME!" yelled Mikan. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"It was terrible," said Natsume bluntly. Sakura felt a presence and glanced at Natsume. She frowned as behind him was Anna, looking very shocked.

"You!" screamed Mikan. "Apologize to Anna-chan, Luca-pyon, Sakura-chan and me, YOU BIG UGLY JERK!" Sakura looked at Natsume whose face was emotionless. He turned around and walked out. "HEY!" Mikan screamed, trying to get Natsume to turn back. Sakura sighed and turned to Mikan.

"I'll go talk to him," smiled Sakura, happy that she had an excuse to leave the café and hopefully escape the cake. Mikan was still angry, but managed to smile back and nod.

**-|φ|-**

"Hyuuga-kun, wait up!"

Natsume turned around to see Sakura running up to him. He frowned and continued walking. Sakura caught up and walked along side him. "Ne, that's not nice to ignore someone!" Natsume didn't say anything. "Mikan-chan is very angry with you." Natsume stayed silent. "Mou, are you ignoring me?"

"What would you have done?" he asked. Sakura looked at Natsume.

"E-eh?"

"You heard me." Sakura smiled and pretended to think about it. Natsume frowned and continued. "Anyone with a brain, excluding Polka-dots, would know that was something wrong with the pie."

"I guess I would have just tried to eat it..." lied Sakura. Natsume's eyes narrowed at the card mistress.

'As if,' thought Natsume. He looked away and they continued to walk in silence.

"...and end up with a stomach ache?" asked Natsume, breaking the silence. Sakura frowned and wondered about it for a while.

"Ano, I don't know what I would have done." She turned to Natsume. "So I'm glad you poured tea over the pie!" Sakura gave Natsume a smile, in which he nodded emotionlessly. The two stopped and Natsume sat under a tree.

"How does your Alice work?" asked Natsume, closing his eyes. Sakura glanced at Natsume and sat down next to him. She sighed and turned to him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Natsume glanced at Sakura and nodded. "I can summon spirits, but there's so many to remember, I write them on a piece of paper," explained Sakura. She had told Natsume exactly what she had told Tsubasa earlier. Natsume stared at Sakura but then closed his eyes. "It's complicated, so you don't have to understand." Natsume didn't say anything.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled and leaned against the tree. Soon, she heard a voice calling her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! NATSUME-KUN!"

Sakura looked up and saw Mikan and Ruka running towards them. She heard Natsume groan and giggled at his expression.

"Sakura-chan, Natsume-kun!" repeated Mikan. "Let's go!" Sakura tilted her head.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura. Mikan smiled in confidence.

"To the haunted house!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared in shock at Mikan. "HOE?"

**-|φ|-**

Sakura moaned as she followed Mikan and the others. She hated haunted houses and for some reason, she knew that the festival's haunted house would be scarier than all the other ones she had visited. They walked passed a teleport station. Mikan ran to the station and jumped on the broom.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she cried. Sakura sweat dropped.

"The maximum is three people," smiled Sakura. "How about I'll stay here while you three go to the haunted house?" Sakura was desperate not to go.

"Nonsense!" frowned Mikan. "There's plenty of space! Hop on!" Seeing the space behind Natsume, she grumbled as she sat on the broom.

"Tch, don't touch me," muttered Natsume. Sakura felt the urge to glare at him but nonetheless stayed quiet and tried to make as little contact with Natsume as possible. Sakura waited as they teleported to the Latent Area. Sakura was amazed, as there were so many attractions and themes. It almost reminded her of the festivals back at home. They landed and started to walk towards Yuu's Haunted House.

"M-Mikan-chan..." muttered Sakura as they got to the gates. "Do you mind if I wait outside for you...?" Mikan raised her brow.

"Eh?" she asked, tilting her head. "Let's go in together!" Sakura sweat dropped and learned to Mikan.

"I'm really scared of haunted houses..." whispered Sakura, making sure Natsume couldn't hear. Mikan gasped but then smiled.

"Okay!" cheered Mikan. She turned to Natsume and Ruka. "Sakura-chan will stay outside and wait for us!" The two boys didn't question why, and Sakura watched as they walked in the haunted house. The cardcaptor sighed in relief, smiling at how lucky she was to avoid the Haunted House.

"Yo, kiddo!" cried a voice from behind. Sakura gasped and turned hastily around.

**-|φ|-**

"Kero-chan, what are you doing out here?" asked Sakura. "Don't tell me you snuck out just to try some food?" Kero smiled nervously and shook his head.

"Of course not!" replied the guardian. "I'm just doing some exploring." Sakura tilted her head.

"Ano, exploring?" she repeated. Kero nodded his head.

"When one is in an unknown environment, one must be prepared." Sakura nodded at Kero in understanding and the two sat quiet for a while. Sakura watched the students enter and exit the haunted house, smiling at their reactions. "Kiddo, remember the Mouri Reo Incident?" Sakura raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Explain to me what happened, before I got teleported…"

"Well, I was walking outside when I saw Reo-san stepping out from his car. I felt that his aura was really wicked and cold so I followed him," explained Sakura. She looked at Kero before continuing. "I saw him enter Hyuuga-kun's hospital room and I knew sometime bad happened. I rushed in and saw him putting Hyuuga-kun to sleep…" Kero frowned and waited for Sakura to finish. "However, I left my guard down and I think another guard got me from behind…" Kero was silent for a moment while Sakura frowned. "Why do you ask Kero-chan?"

"Sakura," frowned Kero. "Next time, don't be so rash."

"E-eh?"

"This isn't a test like the judgment with Yue or the test with Eriol, Sakura. This is real," stated Kero. Sakura couldn't help but be shocked at Kero. His tone was serious and she had never heard this type of talk. Nonetheless, she frowned and continued to listen. "Sakura, we are in an area where people possess abilities. These "Alices" that everyone calls them, can rival with magic. Remember that brat you battled with?"

Sakura nodded. "Natsume Hyuuga."

"If…he was in a perfect healthy condition, he would have beaten you." Sakura flinched and stared at Kero in shock.

"What do you mean, Kero-chan? Was he not feeling well?"

Kero nodded. "I could sense that his power was not at the fullest. Even so, he didn't look half as tired as you." Sakura frowned. "That kid has had more fighting experience than you. Kiddo, you've only battled with the Clow Cards and Eriol's magic; that kid has been through many fights with people." Sakura looked away and nodded in agreement.

"That may be so, but I'm the strongest magician!" smiled Sakura, trying to break the tension. "With my Sakura Cards and you with me, I'm sure everything will be alright!" Kero looked at Sakura with worry on his face. He sighed and hovered in front of Sakura. "I guess I better go back to the room…" Sakura smiled and nodded, waving goodbye. Before Kero left, he turned to her. "That brat's eyes, they're full of distrust and revenge. Maybe that's the reason why he might be stronger. He has a motivation…" With that, Kero flew off leaving Sakura thinking about the talk she just had with Kero.

Sakura sighed. 'I know what Kero's thinking,' thought Sakura. 'I rely too much on the fact that I'm the strongest magician. I know…that saying 'everything will be alright' won't help change anything…' Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, however she blinked them away. '

**-|φ|-**

"Sakura-chan! Did you wait long?" cried a voice. Sakura looked up and saw Mikan, Natsume and Ruka. She stood up and walked to them.

"Not really, I just did a tour around the festival again," smiled Sakura. Mikan laughed and returned a smile. "So, how was the Haunted House? Sorry I couldn't go…" Mikan smiled sadly.

"It's okay, we can't help but have fears!" giggled Mikan. "As for the Haunted House, it was really scary!" Sakura nodded and was thankful she didn't go in. She looked at Ruka and Natsume.

"You two, anything happened in there?" asked Sakura. They looked at her and shook their head. Natsume opened his mouth to say something, but he just smirked instead. Sakura tilted her head and wondered what he wanted to say. She then remembered what Kero had said to her.

"_That brat's eyes, they're full of distrust and revenge. Maybe that's the reason why he might me stronger. He has a motivation…"_

Sakura stared at Natsume's eyes, noticing the different shades of red. She glanced away however, fearing she might get caught staring at him. Sakura sighed and followed the trio. Mikan suddenly hook her arms together with Sakura's and smiled. "Sakura-chan, try your hardest, ne?" Sakura's eyes widened as Mikan let go and walked beside Natsume and Ruka. Sakura continued to walk, but she couldn't stop the urge to smile a bit.

'I think I might start training,' thought Sakura. 'If Kero-chan is correct, if I keep being the way I am; I'll never be able to protect myself. Right now, I am barely on par with Hyuuga-kun.' Sakura made a sad face and watched as Mikan fought with Natsume. 'That means, in this academy there are people stronger than me.'

"Sakura-chan, let's call it a day!" cried Mikan. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sakura smiled back and nodded. She waved goodbye as the trio walked back to the classrooms. Sakura headed to the dorms.

'Just because I'm the most powerful magician, doesn't mean I'm the most powerful. If I keep thinking that, I won't ever get stronger and soon, people will surpass me. I can't keep relying on my invincibility spell; it's not child's play anymore.' Sakura frowned as she stood in front of her door. She smiled in determination and opened the door. She was thankful to Mikan who had helped her open her eyes.

'In order to escape, I must get stronger.'

* * *

**-|Chapter Nine END|-**

* * *

As there is no FAQ's, I'll just reply to anonymous reviews;

**FAQ's-ish;**

**1. Even thoght dhe idnt the best alice user. Her alice is the cards. Namuri sensei thoght that her summoning spirot was an alice bit its was sorccer so tenecally she is the best alice user and also the greatest sorccarer in her time just to point out. Also I love the story but i thought that I might point this out.**

This review was quite hard to understand but I'll try my best! Now, as stated in this chapter, Sakura might be the greatest sorceress/magician in her time but that doesn't mean she is the strongest character; maybe in other crossovers but not in this one. Sakura cannot summon many cards at once, heck she'd get tired out. What makes Natsume more powerful (in my view) is his determination and conviction. Sakura's strong, but you cannot forget that in a school with Alices, there has got to be people stronger. I can go on about this…maybe in the next chapter. xD

**2. I Think Sakura forgot about the Voice card... it IS the perfect counter to Reo's abilities. With no voice he wouldnt be able to use his Alice.**

A nice point, but don't forget that there were also body guards. Just because Reo's down, doesn't mean they are. Anyway, by the time Sakura could even start to attack, all Reo would have done was talk and she'd be done.

**3. god ur story sucks. thats not even sakura! even i can write a better one**

I'm glad to hear your opinion and thank you for spending your time reviewing. Go ahead and write your own crossover, I'm not stopping you?

**4. i think it will make things interesting if ruka developed feelings for sakura the card mistress and got jealous of her hanging all the time with Natsume**

No, I'm not going to interfere with Ruka's love, he love(d) Mikan and I'm not changing it. Doesn't mean there won't be any jealously.

OHOHOHO.

**5. For everyone asking me to update and continue.**

Thank you for your support! I will try to update once a month but you all know that's not going to happen.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the short chapter, but I actually wrote this in the attempt to make the story flow. Yes, I planned. I actually got off my lazy ass and planned the story; even the part when Syaoran and the other will show up.

But, all that will subject to change. However, I can guarantee it will be a long time before any of the CS cast (excluding Sakura) will transfer to Gakuen Alice. Mainly because I don't want "The Changes Overtime" to be like the other crossovers. UNIQUENESS FTW!


	10. The fairest of them all

**Author's note:** THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE IS HERE!

I'm super sorry I haven't updated in such a while! I know I promised a chapter a month, but I just got really tired and lazy. Not to mention my writing skills are horrible as it is. :'D

Time sure flies, doesn't it! We finally reached 10 chapters! For me, 10 chapters is a lot and I want to thank every one of you who have supported me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Beta-reader:** Argh, Serene-chan is still busy and I don't want to trouble Kairi-san since she seems busy. TAT I need to find a beta-reader.

* * *

******-| **Chapter Ten – The fairest of them all** |-**

* * *

Sakura chuckled to herself, as today was the day of the Performance Festival. It was the third day; well known as the Performance Festival, where each class displays their art and special activities. The Somatic Class is performing a musical, one in which Ruka was staring.

Sakura ran along with Mikan and the others to the second hall in the senior division. They were allowed back stage and so they went in to see Ruka putting on his makeup. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

"I told you not to come!" yelled Ruka, shooing everyone away. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Ruka.

"Hmm, what are you all doing here?" asked Narumi, coming over. Sakura glanced at her teacher and tried to keep a distance. She didn't really like Narumi for some reason. She felt as though he had too many secrets hidden.

"We came to see you, Ruka-kun!" cried everyone. "You're so cute, Ruka-pyon!" Narumi laughed. Chuckling, Sakura walked over to Natsume.

"What do you think?" asked Sakura. Natsume didn't say anything. The card mistress sighed and turned to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I'll be right back, okay?" Mikan nodded cheerfully.

**-|φ|-**

"Hyuuga-kun…?" stuttered Sakura, shocked at the boy in front of her. Sakura rubbed her eyes. She could not believe that Natsume had dressed up as a cat. She then glanced over to Mikan who was dressed up as the Prince. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Ah, the actors got slime-balled and it won't wear off in time for the play" explained Narumi. Sakura sweat dropped, seeing her teacher dress up as the hunter. Sakura glanced over at Natsume and smirked. Natsume frowned.

"Aha, I see," smiled Sakura. "Well, I guess I'll go sit down…" The card mistress stopped talking as she saw Natsume burn in anger.

"Oi Narumi, we're missing the witch right?" he asked. Sakura gulped.

"Uh, not really but it is better to have a student play a role than a teacher…" muttered Narumi, glancing at the substitute witch. Sakura smiled nervously and tried to walk away slowly. "Ah, Sakura-chan," called Narumi. "You can play the witch!"

Sakura sent death glares at Natsume, who in return smirked. "B-but, I can't really…" The Cardcaptor felt arms around her. "E-eh? Mikan-chan?" Mikan had come back from her make-up and hugged Sakura.

"Please Sakura-chan? It'll be fun!" exclaimed Mikan. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Well alright," said Sakura. She glared again at Natsume, who seemed to be amused. She followed Narumi to a room to get her make-up and costume done. When she walked out, Sakura was dressed in a black robe and a witches' hat. She walked up to Natsume and smirked.

"Well, at least my part is not as bad as yours," she grinned. Natsume showed an expressionless face and walked off.

"Let's do our best everyone!" cried Mikan.

**-|φ|-**

'_Once upon a time, in a land far way, in a place of briar and beautiful princess stayed,'_ sang the chorus group. Sakura sweat dropped. They had no melody, tune or beat but there was still this feeling that made the song enchanting. _'She'd live forever in eternal sleep, but that all swayed.'_

Sumire supposedly woke up, yawning. She was wearing a gown with a bow on her head. A lazy expression was on her face, her hands scratching her leg. Around her were chocolates, boxes of pocky, a television and other unknown things.

'_Sleeping Beauty was what she was called, the sleeping curse meant; lazing and lounging like a cat, sleeping and weeping on her mat. Sloth was the curse's name, which hid her beauty in shame.'_

Sakura was impressed; Narumi had somehow gotten Sumire to act this out. "Man, where did all the hot guys go?" moaned Sumire, pressing her remote control to switch the channels on the television.

'_Thanks to the curse, her personality got worse.'_

"Pathetic!" cried Sumire, frowning in frustration. "Thanks to this curse, everyone in the castle in slothful except me!" She turned around to watch the maids sigh and clean the place. "And since everyone's too scared of falling under the curse, no one will come near the castle!"

Sakura smiled nervously. 'Why do I get the feeling that it's not because of the curse that no prince will dare to come break the spell?'

"Damn, at this rate, there's no chance of getting true love's first kiss to break the spell..." muttered Sumire, putting her hand on her chin. Sakura smirked, surprised at Sumire's acting ability. She looked back at Mikan and the others; they were also impressed.

'_One day, the princess finally...'_

"ALRIGHT!" screamed Sumire. "You think you can HIDE from me? You've got guts, princes!" Everyone sweat dropped. "You can run, but you can't hide! I'll follow his scent and track him myself! If you want something done right, might as well do it yourself!"

'_Meanwhile the prince had taken a wrong turn and was at the neighbouring kingdom to the East. He had a fateful encounter with the one and only Snow White.'_

Sakura looked at Mikan who was standing still, holding a rose to Ruka. It was a freeze frame, though Sakura couldn't help but think deeply. 'A fateful meeting...' thought Sakura. 'Now where have I heard that from?' She was distracted by the yelling of Sumire.

"WHY YOU!" she screamed, looking like she was about to attack the poor prince. "I like them cute and dumb, but not to this point!" Sakura stared at Sumire in surprise. "Snow White has seduced my prince, and she shall pay! No one has an affair with my prince and gets away with it!"

'_Mad with rage, Sleeping Beauty swore revenge. Revenge made her forget about her curse and rushed off to the kingdom to the East to see Snow White.'_

The set changed and entered Snow White. Sakura giggled, seeing how cute and girly Ruka looked. She thought about it, Ruka's aura was a light yellow colour; pure and innocent, while Natsume was a mixture of black and red; corrupted and confused. However, day by day, the colours would soften. Sakura instantly thought it was due to Mikan. Mikan's aura was bright orange, full of happiness and pure innocence.

'_Lovely, pure Snow White; comes to the forest to pick flowers for her stepmother. We animals of the forest love Snow White!'_

Ruka's animals ran up to the stage, and he transformed. Everyone made noises of adoration and cuteness. She peeked outside to see everyone in the audience blushing. Hotaru tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed to the stage, indicating it was almost her turn. Sakura nodded and straightened her attire and walked out. "Your step daughter had tricked my beloved, so I expect you to take full responsibility before I infect your kingdom with my curse!"

'_How dreadful is she; menacing the kind hearted stepmother Queen, defeating her with torment and fear! How terrible indeed!'_

Sumire looked at the mirror on the wall and smirked. "Mirror, mirror on the wall? Who is the fairest of them all?" The mirror turned out to be Kokoro. He smiled.

"It sure ain't you," he answered bluntly. Sumire smashed her head in the mirror and threw it away. She turned around to glare at the queen.

The poor person playing the queen was truly terrified of Sumire. "Y-yes miss." Sumire looked at the queen before standing up.

"I heard you got a witch, summon her in!" commanding Sumire. "The mirror is of no use!" Sakura popped from behind Sumire.

"You called?" asked Sakura, smiling. Everyone looked at Sakura in awe. Even though she was wearing a black dress, a black cape and a witch's hat, the audience still gazed at her beauty.

"The witch is even prettier than the princess..." muttered a person from the audience. Sumire twitched.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID THAT" she roared. Everyone sweat dropped. Sakura waited. "I hear you got special powers, tell me; who is the fairest?"

"She has lips red as blood, skin as white as snow and hair as...bright as...day," answered Sakura, tilting her hat to cover her eyes. "Snow White is the fairest of them all." Sumire frowned and crossed her arms. "Face it, you and the prince were never meant to be..." added Sakura. Sumire twitched and glared at Sakura.

"Watch me."

'_Thus the princess ordered the Queen to murder Snow White. The Queen cried and wept and sent the most useless person to kill Snow White.'_

Another scene was put and Ruka entered again, this time with his animals. Narumi, dressed as an archer walked in. Sakura suddenly had to go to the bathroom, so she ran off; regretting the chance to see it.

'Damn,' thought Sakura, rushing to the bathroom. 'I missed Hyuuga-kun's scene.' She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, sighing. After finishing her business, she walked out of the bathroom and caught sight of a shadowy figure that just turned a corner. Sakura tried to chase after it, but it was futile.

'Who was that?' thought Sakura.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura returned, just in time to see the ending.

'_But perhaps it was a trick of fate. The prince had no sense of direction and got lost. He happened to just pass by the tomb the dwarves had made for Snow White.'_

"Oh my, its Snow White; the girl I met the other day. What happened to her?"

"She has poisoned to death by Sleeping Beauty!"

"How dreadful!" acted Mikan, trying to look shocked. "At least let me give her a farewell kiss..."

The lights went off and Sakura turned to look at Hotaru. Sakura frowned when she heard the audience murmur and whisper so she released her staff and called out the GLOW. A small sprite emerged from her card and bowed to her mistress. It then flew up into the ceiling and spun around, release little orbs of glowing light. Everyone gasped and Sakura giggled when she saw the audience trying to touch and catch the orbs.

'_The price's kiss awakened the princess from her eternal sleep. And they lived happily ever after.'_

The lights turned back on and everyone applauded. GLOW had returned back to its card. Sakura smiled as she looked at Ruka and Mikan blushing. 'I wonder how they will act in class later on,' smirked Sakura.

Anyhow, the taishitsu-kei's musical performance turned out quite well. Unexpectedly well.

**-|φ|-**

"Here you go," smiled Narumi, handing Sakura a book. Sakura tilted her head and looked at the teacher. "It's a present from your parents and friends," smiled Narumi. "It's a novel that just came out recently in Tomoeda I presume." Sakura nodded and took the book.

"Thank you," she smiled. Narumi noted that Sakura looked delighted.

'How odd,' thought Narumi, feeling suspicious about the book. 'Although, the teachers examined it and found it to be nothing out the ordinary. No letters hidden inside, just a plain old novel'. Narumi frowned and decided to let it off, but he could not shake the feeling he had about the book.

Sakura smiled as she hugged the book. Mikan jumped up on Sakura from behind. "What do you have there, Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned around and saw that Mikan was in a cheery mood.

"Ah, it's a present from my friends," replied Sakura, showing Mikan the book.

"That seems like an interesting book," murmured Hotaru, scaring Mikan and Sakura. "What is it called?" Sakura looked at the book's cover.

_**A Dark Curse  
A.R **_

Sakura gazed at the title and the word 'A.R'. She raised her eyebrow and wondered if that was the author's initials. Hotaru frowned. "A Dark Curse?" she asked. "I've never heard of that book, or that author." Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe she/he just started writing and their book just got published?" smiled Sakura. "Either way, it's really thoughtful of them." Hotaru stoically nodded and walked off, dragging Mikan back to class. Sakura literally skipped back to her dorm room, wondering why her friends had sent her this book.

Kero was sitting on the window ledge, eating pudding and gazing outside. "Kero-chan, guess what I received from everyone?" Kero turned around and dropped his spoon.

"Uwah! Did they send letters?" Kero asked, flying towards Sakura. The card mistress shook her head.

"They sent in a novel," explained Sakura, sitting down on the floor before placing the book in front of her. Kero sat down as well.

"That's strange…" Kero muttered, leaning in for a closer look. "It's just a normal novel?" Sakura nodded in confusion as well. Kero opened the book and flipped to the index page. On the bottom of the page, there was a symbol.

"E-eh, Clow Reed's magic circle?" Sakura asked. Kero smiled in joy.

"It's Eriol! He casted a spell on book!" exclaimed Kero, pointing to the symbol. "It must be it! Only Clow Reed has a magic circle like that!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"He casted a spell…?" Kero nodded and closed the book.

"When one casts a spell on a book, that means there are secret contents hidden in it," explained Kero. "You can still read the book as per normal though…" Kero stopped explaining and looked up at Sakura. "Let me show you what I mean…" The card guardian closed his eyes and concentrated his magical energy. Sakura looked at the book cover, and saw that the title letters were beginning to move.

_**Dear Sakura  
C.R**_

Sakura gasped. "The title changed…and it's…written to me?" Sakura sat speechless and stared at the book.

"Unfortunately, Eriol's magic on this book is strong and I was only able to break the title," said Kero. "But look," smiled Kero, pointing at the letters 'C.R'. "Can you guess whose initials they are?" Sakura's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Clow Reed! That means Eriol-kun must have placed a spell on it!" confirmed Sakura.

"Sakura, surely you can break it?" asked Kero. Sakura looked at Kero in confidence and smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her magic powers into the book. Pretty soon, gusts of winds was surrounded the book.

"Power of the stars, hear my plea!" chanted Sakura. "Show me the true form of this novel!" Sakura's magic circle started to appear and the book started to hover. The pages flipped open as what seemed to be streams of words started to rearrange. Kero smirked to himself.

'She's gotten stronger,' thought Kero. 'I've never imagined she's come so far…'

"There!" exclaimed Sakura, watching the book hover slowly to the ground. "I think I did it!" Kero smiled and watched as Sakura picked up the book and stood up.

"E-eh, aren't you going to read it?" asked Kero. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"I'm too tired," muttered Sakura, collapsing on the bed. She hugged the book and placed it under her pillow. "Removing Eriol's spell was difficult! But, it's so strange. I felt Eriol's magic, but I also felt…I don't know how to explain it…but someone else's magic…"

Kero flew to Sakura and sat down on the bed. "Maybe he did that so the school wouldn't notice?" suggested the guardian. "Or, the reason why it's so strong is because he had help?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Help from whom though?" asked Sakura. Kero shrugged.

"Possibly someone with stronger magic," said Kero, flying towards the drawers. He gestured a paw and the draw opened. "I don't think it's anything to worry about kiddo." Kero flew into his bed and lied down. "Get some sleep, we'll read what the book says tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to read what was in the book.

'What **is** in the book?' thought Sakura, slowly drifting to sleep. 'A warning…? New spells…? Or maybe…?'

She couldn't finish her thoughts, as soon enough she was falling into a peaceful sleep.

**-|φ|-**

"Sir, all preparations have been made."

The elementary principal smirked and nodded in confirmation. "Good, now all that's left is to tell them." He ushered the messenger out and smiled darkly. "Sakura Kinomoto, I do wonder if you'll fulfil my expectations. You're quite an interesting one."

* * *

**-|Chapter Ten END|-**

* * *

**Author's note: **Aha, I wonder if the next chapter's going to take as long to update as this one. Sorry if this feels rushed but I wanna get this arc all over and done with! Just one more chapter and new arc! :D

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and support!


	11. Before the worst happens

**Author's note: **Today, I received a reply to a review I wrote. She said: "Thanks for reviewing my story; you have no idea how happy that makes me, to see such a wonderful writer read my stories." I teared up, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I felt loved. :'D

Anyway, here's another update since I felt so motivated after reading that. So, here's my love to you guys. LOL, this is probably a sign that after this fast update, I won't be updating in a while. ^^U

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: ** OOC-ness from Sakura.

* * *

**-| Chapter Eleven – Before the worst happens |-**

* * *

Today, Sakura was up and early. She had gotten up at six just to read a book she had received from Tomoyo. It was entitled; 'A Dark Aura', a recently popular book; or so it seemed. Sakura smirked to herself when she received it in the mail. God knows how it managed to get by the suspicions but it did. The book actually contained information on Alice Academy, past secrets and legends that Tomoyo and Eriol had managed to dig up, and also letters from her friends. Kero pointed out that the title, when rearranged spelt out 'Dear Sakura'. Kero immediately knew that Eriol has casted a spell on it so it could reach Sakura.

By reading it, Sakura finally managed to get more pieces of the puzzle. She frowned when she read the article about 'that woman'. Sakura then read the letters from her friends, and smiled sadly. When she read Tomoyo's letter, Sakura couldn't hold her tears. The letter read:

_Dear Sakura-chan, _

_ Words cannot describe how I feel, I miss you so much. There's so much I want to tell you but I cannot express it in words. I hope you are doing well and you haven't encountered any dangerous people. Eriol-kun has told me you have changed, but I know Sakura will always be Sakura. That's what makes you so cute and adorable! _

_ Li-kun and Eriol-kun just transferred back to class; right after the day you left. Eriol-kun told us that it was hitsuzen for you to enter Alice Academy. You possess the power to help Alice Academy, and fate has made its move. _

_Sakura-chan, please stay safe. __I will try to gather as much information as I can to help you. _

___Sakura, a word of advice; I'm certain after you have read the information you have your doubts but please make sure to have fun. _

___I'm positive that there will be people you can trust, like us._

_ One day, we will meet again. I'm sure of it. Whether it takes a week or maybe even years, we will see each other again. _

_You'll be alright without me; you have Kero-chan and soon a special someone too. Everything will be alright, I know it. _

_Missing you, _

_Tomoyo D._

Sakura read Tomoyo's letter over and over again, wiping the tears off her face. She glanced at the date, and saw that it was a month late from now.

'It took a month for it to get here, huh?' thought Sakura, flipping to the next page. She gasped, recognizing the handwriting.

_Sakura,_

_ I hope the Academy has not realized you don't have an Alice, but instead magic. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you about the Academy sooner; it seems I underestimated the Academy. _

_Whatever you do, do not tell anyone you are a magician. _

_Be careful too, powerful opponents, probably even stronger than the great Clow Reed himself, will be watching you. _

_I know it's not the right time to tell you this, but I miss you. From the time I left to Hong Kong to now. _

_I'd thought when I returned to Japan, I'd get to see you; only to learn that you've gone to Alice Academy. _

_I promise, I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do. _

_ And before I forget, inside the book should contain small pink pebbles filled with tiny amounts of magic. _

_One day, during your classes, you will be required to make 'Alice Stones'. Always carry one stone to class, just to be sure. _

_Stay safe, Sakura. _

_Syaoran. L_

Sakura cried once again and smiled sadly at the letter. She decided to read one more before going to class.

_Hello Sakura-chan,_

_I'm sure both Li and Daidouji-san have warned you about the academy._

_Even so, there will be positive aspects to the academy, not just negative ones._

_You will meet new friends whose bonds will last a lifetime. Rather than trying to escape, enjoy your time there. _

_Hopefully, one day you'll be able to trust them and tell them your secrets, just like how they will trust you and tell you theirs. _

_However, please keep your guard up - just to stay safe._

_We'll always be watching you. _

_Eriol. H_

_P.S ; Cerberus, you better protect Sakura or we'll come hunt you down. - Ruby Moon & Spinel Sun_

Knowing her father and the rest of her family's letter would be next, she closed the book and put it under her pillow. She wiped her tears and looked in the mirror, smiling and trying to get rid of the look of someone who just cried. She looked over to Kero's drawer and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kero, I woke up earlier than you to read it," thought Sakura to herself. "That way, you don't see my crying. I don't want you to be worried anymore than you are." Smiling sadly in satisfaction, she walked off to class.

**-|φ|-**

"You know about the legend, that if two people dance together at the party, they'll be together forever?" asked a classmate. "What? You didn't know, Mikan-chan?" Mikan's eyes widened and shock her head.

"...Legend? I've never heard of it..." muttered Mikan. Sakura glanced at Mikan and Hotaru and went back to daydreaming. She has heard rumours around the school about the After Party Dance. The girls around the school were squealing and giggling about this the whole day. Apparently, this was one of the three big 'romantic' events at Alice Academy. Sakura sighed.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun..." asked Mikan. "Have you two decided who you're dancing with at the Last Dance?" Sakura turned to look at Natsume and Ruka, only to see they were surrounded by a group of girls. Sakura tried to resist the urge to make a remark.

"Natsume-samaaaa~" cried the girls. Sakura shivered at their voices. "Do you have a partner to go with?" Natsume frowned and turned his head away from the girls. "You aren't thinking of going with that one-star are you?" Sakura looked to where the girl was pointing at; Mikan. Ruka was about to say something, but Sakura figured if Ruka interfered with girls business, it wouldn't end good. Sighing, Sakura decided to help out.

"What's this? Even people are asking Natsume?" asked Mikan, shocked. Sumire nodded in annoyance and looked at the girls in anger.

"Natsume-sama has always had some fans. Those girls were all scared of Natsume until a while ago but now they say that the atmosphere around him has changed." Sakura smiled, it was most likely due to Mikan; her cheerfulness can rub onto you. Sumire continued to explain. "And on top of that, the play he was in yesterday; wearing that cat costume! Even the girls in the Junior Division are going crazy for him." Sakura continued to watch the girls fan over Natsume. Natsume and Ruka had uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"Ne, they really have guts don't they?" Sakura said; making sure her voice was loud enough for the girls to hear." Natsume and Ruka looked up at Sakura. She smirked and continued. "Asking someone to be your boyfriend after you've barely gotten to know him, and weren't they scared of Hyuuga-kun?" Sakura smirked at the girls, amused at their reactions. "Besides, it's not like they can talk. What are they, single or double stars at the most?" Sakura shrugged out the window. She frowned to herself, knowing that what she said was rude and harsh. Still, she knew it was the only way to get the girls away from Natsume. Besides, Natsume had saved her life during the Mouri Reo incident.

Mikan frowned."Sakura-chan...That's a bit harsh..." muttered Mikan. Sakura smiled apologetically to Mikan. One of the girls was brave enough to try to counter her.

"And what gives you the right to say that?" she yelled out. "You just want them to yourselves!" Sakura smirked and looked back. She turned around so that the girl could see her star rank. "A-ah...she's...a special star!" The girls whimpered and dashed off. Everyone stared at Sakura in awe. Sakura smiled to herself.

'Think of this as thanks, for helping me Hyuuga-kun', she thought to herself. She looked at the clock and sighed. 'It's going to be a long day today.'

**-|φ|-**

Sakura wondered around, dressed in an angel outfit. The outfit brought back so much memories, as this was the type of dresses that Tomoyo loved. Sakura smiled and stared at the sky. It was a full moon and Sakura loved it.

'I wonder how everyone is doing', she thought, gazing at the stars.

Sakura continued to daze out until she heard Mikan call out to her. However, she was blocked by a few boys, probably from the Junior Division. "Sakura Kinomoto," one of boys sang out. "Your beauty is fleeting and I hope you'd take the honour of dancing with me at the last dance?" Sakura looked at the boy emotionless.

"Sorry, got someone already," Sakura said simply and this was true. The only one she had in her heart was Syaoran. Sakura blushed at the thought. She saw Mikan dance with Ruka when she managed to leave the group of boys. Unfortunately, Sakura was pushed into the dance circle, and to top it off her dance partner was Natsume. They stared at each other in disgust. Sakura and Natsume just stood in front of each other and glared. However, some nosy people interfered.

"Looks like these two are shy," squealed the girl. Sakura looked up at her, confused. A boy appeared behind Natsume.

"I'll show you how to do it," he laughed. Pretty soon, the two nosy people managed to make Sakura and Natsume dance together. Laughing in satisfaction, they walked off. Natsume grumbled while Sakura pouted. They danced for a bit, until Natsume decided to conjure up small unnoticeable orbs of flames to burn Sakura's hair. Sakura frowned and shook her head, making the flames vanish. She stepped of Natsume's foot, making him grunt. Sakura smiled, those days of stepping on Toya's foot finally paid off.

"Sorry," she said, her voice oozing with innocence. Natsume glared but for the rest of the dance he did nothing. After what seemed a long time, it was time to switch partners. Natsume, for some reason, stayed while Sakura walked out. She walked to the oak tree to find Ruka sitting there waiting. Sakura smirked. "Have you been waiting for long?" asked Sakura, gaining attention from Ruka. Ruka looked up and shook his head.

"No, not really," he said. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked. Ruka glared into Sakura's eyes.

"You're dangerous..." he started but Sakura cut him off.

"Obviously, I didn't get put into the Dangerous Ability Class for nothing," said Sakura, rolling her eyes. "Look, if this is a "Don't hurt my friends or else" talk then I'm leaving."

"...but you have the power. If we need you, you'll help us right? "

Sakura's eyes widened and wondered why he would ask that. She smiled. "I won't be your enemy," she said simply. Ruka frowned by nonetheless smiled back. Sakura was about to leave when she saw a group of girls looked at her. Sakura noticed a few of them were the same ones from earlier this morning.

"Who would imagine Ruka would pick you for the Last Dance?" laughed a girl. Ruka frowned at them and stepped forward to confront them, but Sakura stopped him by putting out an arm in front of his path.

"You two even met up privately," said another girl, her voice filled with obvious jealousy.

Sakura smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"No! We just can't accept the fact Ruka-sama chose you!" screamed the girl.

"Can't accept?" repeated Sakura, stepping back a bit. "Let me remind you why they placed me in the Dangerous Class..." The girls shivered as they watched Sakura. The card mistress resisted the urge to giggle, as she would never hurt them, even if they were threatening her. Sakura grinned, and walked closer to the girls. "By doing this, I doubt Nogi-kun will want to even look at you," whispered Sakura. The girls gasped, but nodded sadly and ran away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining Sakura for any injuries. Sakura patted her dress.

"I'm fine," replied Sakura. She looked over at Ruka. Ruka blushed and tried to look away. "I never thought you'd have so many fans," laughed Sakura. She chuckled at the embarrassed Ruka and looked at the stars. Ruka looked up at Sakura and smiled a genuine smile. He had a feeling he could trust Sakura. Sakura on the other hand felt relieved. Nothing had happened, at least not yet.

Sakura frowned. It was calm before a storm, and what's worse was that, Sakura had no idea what to expect of Alice Academy. She managed to smile. Oh well, she figured she would try to enjoy this peaceful moment while she could. I mean, with the Sakura Cards and Kero by her side, as well as her friends from both the inside and outside, what was the worst that could happen?

Sakura looked away sadly; she did not want the worst to come true.

**-|φ|-**

"C-can I call you S-S-Sakura-chan?" asked Nobara, blushing madly. Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. They were currently in the Dangerous Ability Class' room, practically just sitting around doing nothing. Natsume was sitting by the window with Youichi while Rui and Hayate were talking about their recent mission.

"Ibaragi-chan, what do you usually do on a mission?" Sakura asked, looking away from Rui and Hayate. Nobara flinched a bit and looked down to the floor.

"U-um…w-well…I…" However, Nobara was cut off.

"Kinomoto-san and Hyuuga-san," called a voice. Sakura looked up from her seat and saw a man dressed in a black suit. "The principal wants to see you." Natsume frowned but obediently followed. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sudden sight but followed nonetheless. The two walked into the principal's office.

"Ah, Kinomoto and Hyuuga, it's nice to see you," smiled the principal. Sakura shivered at the smile. She knew it was a smile she could not trust. "I've come to inform you about your mission. This mission requires the two of you to work together." Natsume glanced at Sakura before returning his attention back to the principal. "Your mission is to retrieve a rare Alice stone from Lady Mizuki. Through investigations, she found the Alice stone while sweeping up her shrine. That Alice stone was probably dropped by one of our people. Reports show she made it into a necklace which she wears daily."

'M-Mizuki…?' thought Sakura. 'It can't be Mizuki-sensei…'

"Mizuki-san is attending a party tonight, which gives you two a chance to take it," explained the principal, handing Natsume a piece of paper. "That's the venue of the party. As for the Alice stone, it is aquamarine in colour; you should know when you see it." The principal smiled and leaned against his chair. "Be careful, apparently there will be four bodyguards protecting her."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Isn't this a mission easy enough for your people to do it?" asked Sakura. The principal sighed.

"If only it was that easy," the principal said in a tired tone. "That's the reason I gave this mission to you two. The bodyguards took down everyone I sent. But, I know you two won't fail." The principal gave them an evil smile. "That is all." Sakura and Natsume nodded and walked out of the room.

'Of course we can't fail,' thought Sakura, frowning. '...because if we fail, our loved ones will..." Sakura didn't want to finish her thought. The two walked out back to the dorms. Natsume had told Sakura to go to his dorm as they were going to leave early and it would be a hassle to find her later. Sakura followed Natsume, trying to strike a conversation.

"Hyuuga-kun, where's the venue of the party?" Sakura asked, raising a brow. Natsume took out the piece of paper the principal had given him.

"It's held at the Daidouji Mansion," finished Natsume. Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-nani?" gasped Sakura. "The Daidouji Mansion!?"

* * *

**-|Chapter 11 END |-**

* * *

**Author's note: **Cliff-hangers are so fun to write! *7* guess who the four bodyguards ehe.


	12. Understanding

**Author's note: **So, would you guys kill me if I told you I forgot about fanfiction? Ahaha, well I did. BUT I REMEMBERED. So here's the next update! I hope you enjoy it!

I've had some reviews saying Sakura's quite OOC, in which I apologize. I'll try to do something about it. Originally, I planned to have her like that but if you guys don't like it I'll see what I can do. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

**Warning: **Not been beta-checked, and my grammar sucks. I tried my best, but alas my English is horrible.

* * *

**-| Chapter Twelve – Understanding |-**

* * *

"The Daidouji Mansion?" repeated Sakura, earning a slightly confused nod from Natsume. She frowned, wondering if this was a set up or merely a coincidence.

"You know where that is?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," nodded Sakura. "It's near...my hometown..." Natsume nodded back and looked at the clock in his room. It was a fairly simple clock, which had dark red borders.

"Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the better," muttered Natsume. Sakura nodded in agreement and the two set off.

**-|φ|-**

"Oi Hiragizawa, tell me again why we're bodyguards," asked Syaoran. He adjusted his tie. "And this thing is killing me!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Aha, that suit really looks good on you Li-kun," she smiled, holding the cam recorder at him. Syaoran grunted and looked away.

"Li, you look great, no need to be angry," smiled Yukito, also in a suit of his own. Eriol chuckled at the scene.

"You see that stone Miyuki-san is carrying?" asked Eriol, looking in the direction of Miyuki. The three looked and nodded. "Well, it seems Alice Academy has its eyes on it."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Do you…think…?" Tomoyo immediately knew what he was thinking about. She looked at Eriol with hoping eyes.

"I can feel… her faint aura…" muttered Yukito. Syaoran closed his eyes and after a moment, he slowly nodded.

"S-so, what's the plan?" asked Tomoyo. She was unsure of why Sakura was assisting the Academy. Syaoran thought about it for a while then looked up. "I've added Sakura-chan's name in the invitation list, you see, that's the only way you can get in through the main gate. We can check if she's through," added Tomoyo. Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"Hiragizawa, you stay with Miyuki-sensei. Daidouji will guard the East wing, Yue-san the South, and I shall guard the West," replied Syaoran. "With those paths blocked and Miyuki-sensei protected, the Academy cannot get the stone and we'll get answers from Sakura." Eriol chuckled and nodded at the plan.

"Oh, you're calling Sakura-chan by her name now?" asked Yukito, smiling at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and nodded slowly. "I knew you were together, but didn't know you were on first name basis…"

"Yukito-san!" cried Syaoran, feeling very embarrassed. "AND DAIDOUJI, HAVE YOU BEEN RECORDING THIS?" Tomoyo laughed and replied with a thumb up.

**-|φ|-**

Natsume frowned as he looked at his attire. He had loosened his tie and shirt, but he was still feeling uncomfortable. How do people stand wearing suits? "Oi, explain to me why I'm in this again?" Sakura frowned.

"It's so we can get inside! We can't just crash in," explained Sakura. "And besides, I haven't worn these types of dresses in so long!" Sakura smiled and spun around, feeling the frills and ruffles of the dress. Natsume sighed.

"Well, at least you're enjoying this," he muttered. "...You said you knew this place, is it possible you know who the bodyguards are?" Natsume looked at Sakura, who was still in a trance of happiness. "Oi!"

"A-ah! Sorry Hyuuga-kun!" Sakura paused and thought about it for a while. "W-well, I think I may have a hutch. Ano..." She closed her eyes and frowned, trying to remember who could be the bodyguards.

"Well, you try to remember, while I - " Natsume was interrupted by one of the security men on patrol. "Tch."

"May I ask for your name, and what are you doing here?"

"A-ah! I'm just looking for a pendant I dropped," stuttered Sakura. "A-and my name is Kinomoto..." Natsume pulled Sakura's arm, causing Sakura to stumble back. Natsume quickly stood in front of Sakura, prepared to attack. "H-hey," Sakura whispered. "What in kami was that for?"

Natsume hissed. "Oi, you don't just give your names to enemy-"

"Oh! You must be of the Kinomoto Residence," smiled the guard, bowing to the card mistress. "Please forgive my manners. It's cold outside so why don't you and your partner head inside and meet Miss Mizuki, while I try to find your pendant?" The guard ushered them to the entrance and smiled as they walked in. Natsume looked at Sakura weirdly.

"What was that," Natsume asked as he walked into the ballroom, filled with people. They tried to blend in the crowd and headed towards the food table.

"... I... don't know..." replied Sakura

Natsume frowned. "Well, the guard seemed to know your surname, so your family must be here." It was the only possible explanation. Sakura in turn shook her head.

"My father doesn't like such extravagant events, and my brother's always sleepy and tired from working..."

"...what about your mother?" he asked. Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head again.

"Ano, my mother... passed away when I was young..."

Natsume flinched a bit when Sakura told him about her mother. "I see..." he said, looking away from her. He swallowed,"My mother...was also..." He didn't have to finish his sentence, but Sakura knew. The card captor smiled at him - Natsume noticed how it was a very painful smile.

_'Geez, why did I even tell her that?'_ thought Natsume, frowning a bit. _'Was I trying to comfort her? Ugh.'_

"So, Hyuuga-kun, do you have a plan?" Sakura asked, looking around the place. She had felt no traces of any powerful or threatening aura, but even still she kept her guard up.

Natsume slowly nodded. "The lights here are powered by flames, flames which I can easily extinguish," he explained, with a slight smirk. "You think you can grab the stone from her?" Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"Nani, I may be in the Dangerous Class but I cannot see in the dark," huffed Sakura, pouting like a child.

"Tch, then watch the Black Cat at work," he said. "Once I get the stone, we dash out okay?" Natsume pointed to the East Hall. "Now, we find the lady." Sakura scanned the place and closed her eyes, searching for Mizuki-sensei's aura.

"Hyuuga-kun, over there," she whispered, pointing to the crowd. Natsume raised his brow and looked, sighting no stone around the lady's neck. He also spotted a boy next to her, around the same age was him - and Natsume recognized him instantly.

"That kid, next to her," muttered Natsume. "Your friend?" he asked, gesturing towards the boy. Sakura gasped.

"Eriol-kun...? ...Wait, it's expected he'd be here..." Sakura frowned. Why hasn't she seen the others? Natsume glared at Eriol, and by this time Eriol had noticed the two. Eriol smiled back and waved at Sakura. He walked up to them 0 in which Natsume frowned and prepared to attack. However, he held out his hand - in it had the stone.

"Are you looking for this, Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling. Natsume glared at Eriol - was this a trap. Sakura on the other hand, frowned.

"Nani, why are you giving it to me? Aren't you suppose to be protecting it?"

Eriol leaned in to Sakura, and whispered so only she could hear. "I've drained out all the power in the stone, so the Principal cannot use it. It seems to have contents of life magic - the power to lengthen one's life." Sakura's eyes widened, but Natsume pulled her away from Eriol and stepped in front of her, presumably to protect her.

"Is this a trap?" growled Natsume, looking suspiciously at the stone. Eriol smiled, which annoyed Natsume.

"No, it's me merely helping an old friend..." he replied, throwing the stone at Sakura. She clumsily caught it.

"Eriol-kun, you have a strange way of helping people..." she sighed. Eriol chuckled and pointed to the North Hallway.

"There's no one guarding that one, so run through there," Eriol explained. Sakura nodded and ran, with Natsume following. He looked back, and glared at Eriol. "My my, it seems you two have begun to understand each other."

Natsume stopped and gave Eriol another glare. Eriol chuckled.

"You two, both lost your mothers at a young age, and both have a father and sibling that you need to protect. You also have close friends that you treasure dearly and don't want them in any danger, correct?" Eriol smirked, making Natsume shudder. His hands began to light in flames, in which when Eriol lifted his hand - his flame disappeared. "You two are very similar, in a way."

"How...?" murmured Natsume, summoning up more flames.

"Now, it's best you run along," smiled Eriol. "Or else I'll be forced to fight you. The only reason I didn't attack you was because you were with Sakura-chan - let's not test my patience, hm?" Natsume felt provoked to fight this person, but it might cause more of the guards to come. "Besides, your body isn't in the best condition now is it?"

_Who is this person, and why does he know so much?_ thought Natsume. Though, the boy was right. Natsume didn't want to use his Alice much as it was - so he dashed towards the Hall after Sakura.

**-|φ|-**

"Hyuuga-kun, what took you so long?" Sakura asked, noting that Natsume had not been running behind her. Natsume didn't reply and just walked ahead. "Hey! We need to block off the path so people can't find us!" Summoning her staff, she tapped her card and called out 'Fiery'. The spirit emerged from the card and created a wall of flames. Natsume smirked at Sakura.

"Not bad…" he muttered. Sakura gave a confident smile. "However, it's not strong enough," added Natsume, adding his own flames, which make the fire wall brighter and bursting with brilliant colours of red and yellow.

"Sakura…?"

Eyes widening, the card mistress turned around and behind the wall of flames, stood someone. She stopped and stared at him. Natsume frowned, noticing tears forming in her eyes. "Oi, let's go." Sakura did nothing - he tried again but no response. Sighing, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back, startling Sakura. "I said, let's go."

Sakura nodded and ran off, leaving the person standing behind the flames. He too, had tears forming in his eyes.

"Li-kun!" called a voice. The boy turned around, smiled slightly at the girl who had called him. "Li-kun, did you manage to stop them?" Syaoran shook his head and pointed at the wall of flames that were still burning. "Are you alright Li-kun?" The boy shook his head again.

_'If you saw the person you love with someone else, would you be alright?_' he thought.

"Daidouji-san, I saw… Sakura," he muttered - leaving out the words 'with another guy'. Tomoyo gasped in happiness and also worry and glanced at the wall of flames. Yukito ran towards the two.

"Sorry, Sakura didn't come my way so..." He looked at the fire wall. "Oh dear."

"M-maybe…" started Tomoyo. "Maybe we can put the fire out?" The fire was slowly extinguishing, but Tomoyo predicted that by the time the fire was out, Sakura would have escaped already. Syaoran shook his head.

"Sakura's powers are too strong…she was that determined to leave..."

"May I offer my assistance then?" Tomoyo turned around and her eyes gleamed.

"Hiragizawa-kun!"

"Can you erase these flames?" asked Syaoran, looking at the wall of fire. Eriol stepped up to the fire and placed his palm on it but then shook his head.

"Sorry, it seems there's another powerful force in the fire as well..." he explained. "Probably the person who was with Sakura." Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at the ground sadly. "But, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are outside, so I shall get them to help us." He smiled.

"...Let's just hope that works..." mumbled Syaoran.

"But, how are you going to face Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked, smirking a bit. Syaoran knew that smirk, and he did not like it.

"Hiragizawa..."

"Are you going to properly confess to her?" he chuckled. Tomoyo and Yukito caught on.

"Hiragizawa-kun's right, I mean, you two just exchanged bears and..." started Tomoyo, leaning towards Syaoran with smiles full of intentions.

"You have to make the first move, Li-kun..." smiled Yukito.

"YOU GUYS!"

**-|φ|-**

Sakura and Natsume dashed out and rested in the forest, near the mansion. They panted and sat for a while to catch their breaths. "Oi, if we had just crashed in, we could have just snatched the stone and run away," glared Natsume. "Instead of going through all this hassle."

"You can't just crash in someone's party!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, I can."

Sakura stopped and giggled a bit. "Because you're a weird one, Hyuuga-kun."

"Says the one who can conjure up spirits...do such Alices exist?"

The card mistress stopped and gulped. She wondered if she should tell him - and well, he did tell about his past so..

"Ano, well. Um, Hyuuga-kun, y-you see-"

"What?"

"...I-I don't actually h-have an Alice..."

Natsume frowned and stared at Sakura. "Explain."

"A-ah, I'm not sure if you believe me but...it's...ma-" Before Sakura could continue, a beam of light was shot at Sakura. She was pushed away by Natsume, who later then grabbed her wrist and ran. Sakura followed. "Nani? What's happened?"

"Tch, at least pay attention!" He yelled, trying to find a safe place to hide. The two ran into the dense forest, before hiding behind the tree trunks.

"I told you we shouldn't have shot them!" yelled a voice.

"Neee~ It wasn't my fault Suppii~" cried another. "We were told to scare them away. Eriol-sama doesn't want Sakura-chan to stay here."

Sakura gasped and recognized those voices. Those were Eriol's guardians! "Hyuuga-kun," Sakura whispered. "We need to get out of here."

Natsume didn't question Sakura, as much as he liked being outside of the Academy, he didn't want to be taken in by some other people. He needed to rescue his sister and protect his friends. He nodded and the two headed back.

"...Oi, what were you going to say?"

"Nani?"

Natsume began to get annoyed. "About you having no Alice, baka."

Sakura fumed. "Hmph, since you called me a baka I won't answer you!" Natsume frowned.

"...ry..." (sorry)

Sakura blinked. Did she just hear... "Nani? What was that...?"

Natsume was resisting the urge to glare at Sakura, but nonetheless held it in. "I said I was...you heard me! Ugh, just finish what you were going to tell me."

The card mistress giggled and stopped. Natsume stopped too. "I don't have an Alice. It's magic," she said simply. Natsume wanted to hit her.

"...Hey, is this a joke..." glared Natsume, whose hands began lighting up with flames. "I don't like people who mess around-"

"E-eh! No! I'm telling the truth!" replied Sakura, waving her hands to stop him. Natsume paused for a minute and thought about it.

_That explains her stick... I guess. _thought Natsume.

"Is that why you need that stick?" he asked. Sakura pouted.

"No, that's my staff!" She cried, taking out her cards. "These...are what I can summon. I guess you can call them spirits - but they're actually cards." Natsume looked at them properly, and noted that each had a power to them. He looked at Fiery and Windy - the two he had seen her use the most.

"Magic huh..."

Sakura nodded. "The Academy called my magic, 'Spirit Summoning' - because they accidently saw me summoning my cards. Since my cards have the forms that resemble spirits, I guess that's how they saw it."

"That makes sense." Natsume started walking. "That Eriol person, has magic right?"

"Y-yes, he was once the strongest magician in this world..." explained Sakura. Natsume raised a brow and glanced at Sakura.

"So, who's the strongest?"

"...no idea."

The two stared in silence, before walking

**-|φ|-**

"Not bad for your first mission, Kinomoto-san," smirked the Elementary Principal as he took the Alice Stone from her. He held it up and grinned. "I have high expectations for you now..." Sakura frowned but silently nodded. The Principal looked at Natsume. "Like always, well done," he smiled. The card mistress did not like the principal's tone. It was too calculating and mean. "But, it seems Kinomoto-san, you're power is beneficial for this Academy - so your next mission will be tomorrow-"

"Principal, we have exams soon," stated Natsume.

The Principal had quite the shocked eyes, but regained his confident smile. "My, I never thought the Black Cat would defend the Spirit Summoner. Have you taken a liking to her?" Natsume frowned. "Heh, you dared talk back to me..." whispered the Principal.

"Very well, I will give you time to prepare for your exams. I will notify you when your next mission is." With that, he dismissed the two. Sakura bowed lightly and the two walked outside. Natsume walked ahead of Sakura down the hallways.

"A-ah, Hyuuga-kun," she called out. Natsume didn't stop walking, but she could tell he had slowed down his pace a bit. She walked closer, but was still behind him. "T-thank you…for before…"

At first, Natsume did not say anything, but then replied with a small 'Hn'. Sakura didn't even know if it was even a reply, but she felt that he had acknowledged her thanks.

After separating, Sakura frowned as she walked back to her dorm. Today, she had met the friends she had cared about – and had a chance to escape. However, that would put them in danger so she had to complete the mission.

Though, it wasn't all that bad. Everyone seemed to be okay, and there seemed to be less tension between Sakura and Natsume. The Cardcaptor smiled – and headed to her room.

* * *

**-|Chapter 12 - END|-**

* * *

**Author's note: **I didn't even know what I wrote - it doesn't even make sense. Sooo much OOC *cries*

Buuuuut, no cliff hanger this time? Well, you guys got to see the CCS cast again so I can take a loooong rest? :'D

Next chapter will probably be about their exams and part of the Z arc. After that, it's the Christmas Festival, which will include many surprises *evil laugh*.


	13. Studying 'til we collapse!

**Author's note: **How did you like the last chapter? I'M UPDATING SO FAST - IT'S A SIGN... I won't update in a while after this ahahha!

A shout out to 'FlowersOverBoys' again whose reviews and messages motivate me to write more *hugs you. Seriously, check out her CCSxGA crossover if you haven't and motivate her to write and update! 8D

And thank you so much to all of you who took the time to review. (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter is not beta-checked, so forgive my horrible typos and hope that you can understand them!

* * *

**-| ****Chapter Thirteen – Studying 'til we collapse! ****|-**

* * *

Sakura stared in a daze, her emerald eyes blank and emotionless. Even though she was in class and staring at the teacher, she could hear nothing. Flashbacks occurred in her mind, her head hurting from over thinking too much. However, her train of thoughts were interrupted by Mikan.

"I hate tests!" cried Mikan. Sakura nodded, understanding Mikan. She hated tests too, especially Maths. Hotaru and the other classmates watched in amusement.

"Well, it is a painful thing for idiots to go through..." smirked Hotaru, flipping through the pages of a magazine. Yobita tried to calm things down.

"If you work hard and rank high in the grades for this test, you could be a candidate for the Best Student Award!" explained Yobita. Everyone disagreed. However, Yobita pointed towards a poster, in which enlisted the reward if one gets the Best Student Award.

"Sakura-chan, isn't that wonderful?" smiled Mikan. "You get to see your family for the week if you get the award!" Sakura smiled along with Mikan.

"Mm, so try your best Mikan-chan," cheered Sakura. Mikan tilted her head.

"E-eh? Aren't you going to try too?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling nervously. "Studying… isn't my forte…" The whole class looked at Sakura.

"NANI?! I thought you're smart like Natsume-kun!" cried Mikan, pointing to him. Natsume stared at Sakura, before getting a smirk and looking away. Sakura pouted a bit, before turning her attention back to Mikan.

"N-no, it's not like that," explained Sakura. The class however, just thought that Sakura was being modest so they didn't jump to any conclusions.

"Well, for one she's got to be smarter than Mikan," explained mind reader-kun.

"HEY! I'm not that stupid!" cried Mikan. The whole class laughed but Sakura noticed that because of her cheerful spirit, studying became more fun and enjoyable, as everyone was very determined.

**-|φ|-**

"Why is maths so hard..." grumbled Sakura, rubbing her head. She was currently studying while in the Dangerous Ability Class, however - most of the students were sent on a mission and Youichi was sick so he was at the school nurse. So hence, there was only Natsume and Sakura in the room. She wondered why Natsume was here with her. He occasionally made glances at Sakura, but continued to stare outside the windows.

"So you weren't lying when you said studying wasn't your forte?" She heard Natsume ask. Sakura looked up from her work and stared at Natsume.

"Ano... I just..." started Sakura. "...don't like maths."

Natsume nodded and stood up. He walked towards Sakura and sat down in front of her. "Look, if you do bad on any of your exams - it's an embarrassment to all the Special Stars." Sakura sweat dropped a bit and slowly nodded.

And so, the two spent a while going over maths problems. However, Natsume was beginning to lose his patience.

"Seriously," growled Natsume. "How the hell did you not get that..."

Sakura smiled nervously. "Ano..."

"Pay attention, you baka!"

"Hey, don't call me a baka! My Japanese Tests were higher than yours!"

Natsume tsked, but he rebutted anyway. "What do you want me to call you then, baka?"

"Hmph," pouted Sakura. "If you can call me baka, I'll call you baka-kun then!" Natsume glared at Sakura.

"Don't you dare call me that," growled Natsume. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Instead of studying, the two ended up bickering.

However, their bickering was heard by Persona, he had finished his assigned mission and came back to witness the scene.

_'It seems, the two have grown attached to each other,_' smiled Persona. _'This is perfect, the more they care for each other - the guarantee that they'll listen if we threaten to hurt the other. Heh, and that orange kitten, Mikan - someone the Black Cat and Spirit Summoner both care for ; she'll be easy to manipulate anyway.'_

Persona smirked and walked back to the Principal's Office, delighted to tell him the news.

"Mou, you don't seem to mind when Mikan-chan calls you names," smiled Sakura. "Ne?" Natsume glared, but turned away. Sakura giggled and smiled. "Mikan-chan, she brings you joy, hm?"

Natsume stayed silent for a while. "I suppose, she's like my light - that brought me out of the darkness..." Sakura smiled.

"You care for her a lot right?" asked Sakura. Natsume didn't reply.

"Same goes for you."

"Ah," started Sakura. "Mikan-chan reminds me a lot of my best friend - she's really cheerful and makes me feel cheerful as well." Sakura smiled. "Her aura calms me down."

"Aura?"

"Mm," nodded Sakura. "Due to my magic, I can see one's aura - or if I concentrate, I can sense them." Natsume turned around and raised a brow. "Ano, aura's are like...light that a person emits!" explained Sakura. "Everyone has different auras, with different colours. Mikan-chan is bright orange - symbolizing happiness and joy. Ano, yours is dark red - but little by little it's beginning to lighten!"

"What about Ruka's?"

"E-eh?" asked Sakura. "Nogi-kun's?" Natsume nodded. "Um, he's aura was yellow, although there were hints of worry surrounding him." Natsume made a face that Sakura couldn't quite understand.

"Can you see your own aura?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's a taboo, to use magic on yourself," explained Sakura. "One cannot tell their own fortunes or see their own aura. Because they'll see what they want to see..."

"Huh?"

"Ah, what I mean is," smiled Sakura. "Magicians try to avoid using magic on themselves."

"I never thought magic existed."

"I never knew Alices existed," countered Sakura. Natsume frowned.

"Oi, get back your your Maths Questions."

'Hai, hai."

**-|φ|-**

DAY ONE:

Language exam:

Sakura groaned as she looked at her language exam. Narumi-sensei had gotten tired of coming with ways to prevent cheating – so he devised a plan. The exam was to write a love letter to him. She started to write.

When the language exam was over, Sakura felt so guilty from lying so much.

Science exam:

"This year, I have decided to give each of you these cacti to watch you. If they find any form of cheating, they'll punish you on the spot."

The Cardcaptor stared at the cactus she was given. It stared at her. She wrote an answer, it laughed. Annoyed, she changed her answer – it didn't laugh. Sakura smiled, even though the cacti were really distracting, it was useful that if she made a mistake – it would laugh.

Math and English Exam:

Groaning, Sakura watched as the two sensei had tagged teamed. The English teacher was watching through her glass ball while Jinno-sensei had his wand charged with electricity ready.

No one dared to cheat.

DAY TWO:

Cooking exam:

There was a huge tension in the air, where Sakura's cooking table was. Why? – Because she was paired with Natsume. Everyone sweat dropped and tried to mind their own business.

"In your assigned pairs, I would like the two of you to make clear soup and fried rice within the forty minute time limit," explained the teacher. "I will check each pairs work, taste it and give you a score out of 100."

"Oi, you better not make me fail the cooking exam," frowned Natsume, staring at Sakura. She pouted.

"Hmph, do you even know how to cook?" rebutted Sakura, smirking at him. He stayed silent for a while before answering.

"I can make clear soup."

Sakura smiled before turning her head around. "That's great! I'll make the fried rice then-". She felt heat on her head, and to her surprise she saw Natsume burning her hair. Quickly, she used her magic barrier and shook her head – making the flames go away.

"Please be very careful when using fire," reminded the teacher, not noticing the situation before Sakura and Natsume.

"Hyuuga-kun, you heard her. Be careful with fire!"

"Hn."

Despite their antics, the two managed to get 100 out of 100 for their cooking. Of course, as Special Star students it was expected.

Social Studies exam:

The card mistress sighed, relieved that this was the final exam. She was sitting next to Natsume this time – for Mikan had taken her spot next to Hotaru. However, she felt a dangerous aura walking towards the classroom. She shivered – in which Natsume noticed.

"H-H-Hyuuga-kun," Sakura whispered, tugging his jumper to get his attention. Natsume looked at Sakura weirdly and turned his head to the door.

An unknown teacher walked in. He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm here to substitute for your Social Studies teacher. My name is Serio."

The students all commented on his Alice Suppressors. Natsume and Sakura knew that only one person would have that much suppressors.

Persona.

**-|φ|-**

When the exam finished, Natsume looked at Sakura. She understood him immediately and nodded - Sakura summoned THE TIME to stop time in the classroom, as Natsume rushed out after the substitute teacher with Sakura following behind.

"Hey!" Natsume called out. "What are you trying to pull, Persona?"

Sakura stopped behind Natsume to catch her breath, before walking up next to Natsume. She frowned at Persona, wondering why he had a disguise on.

"Wearing that sorry excuse for a disguise," continued Natsume. "What's a creep like you doing showing up in classrooms?"

Persona smirked at the two. "It was orders from the Headmasters," he said, smiling with evil intentions. "They say your eyes aren't wild as they use to be – so they sent me to ascertain the cause myself. And well, I thought – I might as well learn about the kitten you've been hanging around lately."

Natsume's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Sakura stayed silent.

"It was rather enjoyable," explained Persona. "I would never think I'd see the day where you would sit quietly taking a test. Even though there's nothing for you to gain. After all, you have not a home or a family to go back to."

Sakura frowned. "Is it so wrong, for Special Stars to talk to certain people?" Persona smirked at Sakura's questions.

"The headmasters advise against their pet cat gaining any new favourites. Especially that kitten of a different colour."

"You're the ones that made her my partner!" shouted Natsume. Sakura knew they were talking about Mikan.

"That really wasn't what the Headmasters wanted," sighed Persona. "You had best be careful."

Sakura looked over to Natsume, who wore a face of mixed emotions. She frowned sadly and turned to Persona, who was beginning to walk away.

"Persona-san, is there something about that 'kitten' that makes you and the Headmasters so worried?" asked Sakura. Persona glared at Sakura, which made Sakura flinch. "Is it because someone troublesome had the same Alice?"

"You," he began, glaring at Sakura. "…should be happy that the Headmasters haven't begun to take in your friend. Although, you are in the same position as the Black Cat. This will be your last warning – disobey me and punishment will be expected." He walked to Sakura and stared at her. "Well, it's better to be safe then sorry."

Sakura flinched and stared back at Persona, who took out two bracelets. They were gold, with silver lined borders. "Nani, what are those?" Persona smirked at Natsume, in which Natsume glared. Persona grabbed Sakura's arm, and quickly attached the bracelet. Sakura gasped in shock and quickly took her hand away. She touched the bracelet, feeling dangerous powers residing in it.

"Alice Suppressors, like Natsume's earrings," smiled Persona. "Disobey us, or use your Alice too much and well, I'm sure the Black Cat will explain that to you." With that, Persona walked off. Sakura felt a sudden electrical current in her body and stumbled, dropping to the ground.

"You okay?" Natsume asked. He looked outside the window and frowned. "Alice Suppressors, as their name says - suppress Alices. Also, they release electrical shocks if Persona wishes." He looked at Sakura. "Though, I got use to it I guess. Now the shocks are just a mere pinch."

"... Alice Suppressors," muttered Sakura. Natsume frowned and watched as Sakura tried to get up. "I don't think they work on magic. Though, I still felt that electrical shock." Sakura poked her finger at the bracelet, trying to break it with her magic. A spark was seen and Sakura felt another shock. "Eek!"

"You cannot take of the suppressors," explained Natsume. "Only a teacher has the power to - well, namely Persona and the Elementary Principal.

"I will break it, just watch me," smiled Sakura. "Everything will be alright!" Natsume didn't say anything and walked off back to the classroom, with Sakura following behind.

**-|φ|-**

The two walked silently back to class, in which Natsume noticed the classroom had not moved. The whole area was yellow and everyone was standing still.

"This is my magic," Sakura smiled. "Time, dispel!" Natsume watched as the classroom began to become back to normal, and everyone was moving again. "No one has noticed us leaving."

"Show me your deck of cards one day…" muttered Natsume, retuning back to his seat. Sakura nodded and sat in the desk in front of him.

"Curious about magic, hm?" She asked, giggling a bit. Natsume grunted.

"Ne~ How did you two Special Stars do?" asked a classmate. Natsume turned his head around, while Sakura smiled.

"Mm, I think I did well," she replied cheerfully. "Though, maths was quite my worst one…"

"Idiot." – she heard Natsume whisper. She stepped on his foot. "You want to fight?" Natsume growled and his palm began emitting flames. The class flinched.

"Nani, what did I do?" asked Sakura, smiling innocently. Mikan rushed and hugged Sakura – protecting Sakura with her nullification Alice.

"Natsume-kun, stop bullying Sakura-chan!"

Natsume tched and turned away, with Mikan and Sakura giggling.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan laughed and skipped to Hotaru while Sakura smiled and watched as everyone was having fun.

"This happiness…it won't last," she heard Natsume mutter. Sakura smiled sadly.

"…I know."

**-|φ|-**

"That Kinomoto child has given me an empty Alice stone!" yelled the Principal – furious at the stone not working.

"Impossible," replied Persona, inspecting the stone. "This is indeed the Alice Stone that was dropped by our guards – however it seems as though it has been used."

"Heh, then maybe that stupid Black Cat used it," growled the Principal. Persona smirked but shook his head.

"No, he knows better to not do that – and it seems the other child does not know how to use an Alice Stone. Usually, the stone would fade in colour, not retain it." Persona was right. The Alice Stone was still bright blue. Normally, when an Alice Stone is used, its colour would fade away.

The Principal frowned. "Are you suggesting that the lady who had it drained the power out somehow?"

Persona nodded. "Kinomoto's hometown, is very unusual. Especially that of the Daidouji residence – we cannot capture the daughter that we assume has an Alice. Not only is she being protected by her mother and company – but also by a strange force."

"Force?"

"Yes," replied Persona. "The guards reported that it's the same force that prevented them from retrieving the stone. It's a barrier-like force – one that even they could not break."

"Tch," growled the Principal, noting that his plan in blackmailing Sakura had failed. "So how will we get her to obey us?"

"Don't worry Principal," smiled Persona. Seeing that smile, the Principal smirked back. "It seems she had grown attached to the Black Cat and his kittens, so as long as we have our grasp on the Black Cat – getting her to obey us will be easy. Also, I've put on Alice Suppressors on the Spirit Summoner."

The Principal grinned.

"Well done, Persona."

* * *

**-| Chapter 13 – END |-**

* * *

**Author's note: **And, this is a short chapter this time. I wanted to combine this chapter with another, but it didn't flow that great so you guys have to settle with this. More Natsume and Sakura moments oho I'm beginning to enjoy writing their moments.

But no, this will not be a NatsumexSakura story :'D Sakura and Syaoran foreveeeer!

Also Mikan and Natsume are the fated couple ehe.


	14. Missing Alices

**Author's note: **I just realized I've been writing this story for the last two years and a reviewer brought up a mistake I wrote in a chapter that I don't even remember writing. :'D Gomen ahaha I'm such a terrible writer.

Quick update this time! (: Uh, also I'll get to replying to people's PMs in a bit

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: ** Not beta-checked. You have been warned. ; u ;

* * *

**-| ****Chapter Fourteen – Missing Alices ****|-**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she collapsed on her bed. She had finished her exams and was feeling very tired. Her jade eyes glanced outside the window, seeing Mikan and her other classmates sweeping the courtyard. Even though Sakura tried really hard on her exams, she couldn't place top scores on her maths test; hence no award.

Of course, Natsume had told her it was useless. Dangerous Class Students don't have the privilege to go home.

"Naniii…" wailed Sakura. "I tried so hard." Kero laughed.

"Looks like Sakura will be Sakura after all," chuckled Kero, flying about in the air. Sakura puffed her cheeks. "Ne – I was flying around before, and saw a notice to students," explained Kero.

"What were you doing flying around?" asked Sakura. "What if someone finds you?"

"Don't worry, no one saw me," smiled Kero. "Besides, anyone would assume I was an Alice controlled bear..." muttered Kero, quite annoyed.

"Pfft," giggled Sakura, trying to keep in her laugh. "So, what did you find, Kero-chan?"

"Apparently, there has been a 'loss of Alice incidents'," explained Kero with a frown on his face.

"E-eh?" gasped the card captor. "Loss of Alices?"

Kero nodded. "However, they don't know the cause of it yet."

Sakura frowned. "I better go to class; maybe the teachers might have answers…" Kero nodded and watched as Sakura left the dorms.

"…" Kero scratched his head. "Tsk, this feeling – of something unpleasant happening. ARGH, why does it feel so annoying?!"

**-|φ|-**

"Lately, there has been a lot of talking about this topic – in various forms," explained Narumi. "Today let me discuss in greater detail with everyone in the topic of 'loss of Alice incidents'." Sakura listened in carefully. "I think the number of people who know are not the minority. This matter that is creating a big fuss about the sudden loss of Alices…" Sakura frowned as Narumi started to explain that the incident was nothing more than a rumour. When he was finished, he left the classroom – leaving the students to discuss about the topic. Sakura quietly snuck out and followed the teacher - knowing very well that the teachers were just trying to calm the students down.

"Hey Narumi!" called a voice. Sakura stiffened and stopped behind a wall. It was Misaki-sensei, the biology teacher.

"Ah, Misaki-sensei," Narumi called back.

"How's Class B?" asked Misaki.

"So far, so good," smiled Narumi. "No special questions or confusion."

"The middle school seems to have more problems," sighed Misaki. "Who knows where the news leaked out from?"

"Mm, the news should spread to the junior school soon…" chuckled Narumi. "Who would have thought that is would start in the school," began Narumi. "…Especially when incidents started happening in the Middle School Section."

Sakura paused. 'E-eh? Incidents?'

"You…" started Misaki. "…Haven't been thinking about anything other than this, have you?" Narumi put on a face of confusion. "Stop acting as if you don't know. Even an idiot could tell what you were thinking about during this whole incident…If you do any unnecessary actions, you should know how that would worsen Sakura's position. You had better forget the past!"

Sakura gasped, knowing that Misaki-sensei had referred to Mikan. It was a common thing, for teachers to refer to them as their surnames – with the exception of Narumi. Sakura watched as the two teachers separated, sighing in relief that they had not gone to where Sakura was hiding.

"Oi."

Sakura gasped and turned around, meeting a familiar pair of crimson eyes. "H-Hyuuga-kun!" Sakura sighed. "You scared me!"

"…I thought you could sense auras…"

"I was caught up in other matters," explained Sakura. Natsume frowned and raised his brow. "About the 'loss of Alice' Incident – I overheard the teachers talking about it just before." Natsume sighed and began to walk off. "Hyuuga-kun, you should keep an eye on Mikan-chan," called Sakura, her eyes full of worry. "It doesn't feel right." Natsume didn't look back, but responded with a hand up. Sakura smiled in relief, and then followed him back to homeroom.

Tobita, the class rep, had returned from his home trip, and had brought presents back for everyone. Sakura had gotten a charm to ward of spirits while Natsume had gotten a manga. Natsume looked over to Sakura who was dangling her charm.

"Hn," he grunted - trying to get her attention. Sakura looked at Natsume. "What did you hear about the missing Alices?"

"…I'll tell you later," whispered Sakura. "Now's not the time to-"

"Power…won't come out." She heard Tobita say. Sakura's eyes widened as Tobita was immediately taken by some staff.

"…It…really was true…" stuttered Sakura. Natsume frowned and kicked Sakura. Sakura glared back and pouted. "That really hurt – now I won't tell you anything." That comment earned a glare from Natsume, in which Sakura sweat dropped. "Look, all I heard was that there really have been incidents happening, and it's something that is connected to Narumi-sensei and Mikan-chan." Natsume raised an eye.

"Why polka-dots?"

"Mikan-chan," repeated Sakura, emphasizing on her classmate's name. "…she probably has people watching over her actions. It seems that there was someone with the same Alice as her – that caused the elementary principal trouble," explained Sakura, trying to keep her voice down. "Remember the conversation we had with Persona-san a few days ago?" Natsume nodded.

"The Alice Suppressors."

Sakura sadly nodded and touched her Alice Suppressors. "Aside that, when I mentioned the possibility of someone else that had Mikan-chan's Alice, Persona-san flinched – as if he was recalling his past," sighed Sakura. "Of course, the Nullification Alice is rare and can be a dangerous threat to Alice Users – but it should be classified as just a 'special' Alice and nothing more. However, don't you find it strange Hyuuga-kun?"

"Strange?"

"Yes," nodded Sakura. "The teachers all treat Mikan-chan as if they knew her. Jinno-sensei, even though he zaps students with electricity all the time, when he zaps electric to Mikan-chan, his eyes hesitate as if he sees someone else in Mikan-chan."

"So you're saying, someone like polka dots attended the Academy," sighed Natsume. "I'm pretty sure there's at least a bunch of people who have similar personalities to that girl."

Sakura shook her head. "Why does Narumi-sensei give special attention to Mikan-chan then? Why were Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei talking about Mikan-chan during the loss of Alices incident?"

"Because of me."

Sakura paused. "E-eh?"

"She's being watched by the principal because of me," repeated Natsume, annoyed. "I'm the Black Cat remember? And because she's gotten so involved with me – they have to watch her actions."

"N-no," stuttered Sakura. "That's not it. Sure it may be one reason, but that doesn't explain-"

"Natsume-kun, Kinomoto-san?" Natsume and Sakura looked up, to see Ruka standing beside Natsume. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, we were just reflecting on our exam mistakes."

**-|φ|-**

It's been two days since Tobita was taken by the Academy.

"As we have said this before, this is an emergency," explained Narumi. "Tobita is in the Research Department undergoing a check up. No one will be allowed to see him for any reason." Sakura grumbled and stood up her seat to do something, but Natsume stopped Sakura by pulling her skirt.

"Eeek!" cried Sakura, holding her skirt so it wouldn't fall down. She turned to see Natsume with a very bored look on his face. "Pervert, what was that for?"

"Don't do anything unnecessary," glared Natsume. Sakura frowned but figured it was for the best.

They waited.

**-|φ|-**

A few days passed, and the door opened.

"Iinchou!" cried the class. There, standing at the door was a very cheerful Class Rep in his school uniform.

"Iinchou, how are you?"

"Can you come back already?"

Tobita was bombed with questions, Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was great to know that nothing had happened.

"Ah, sorry to make you worry," replied Tobita. "In any class, all checks have been down and since it's nothing contagious or dangerous – they let me come back to class. This is kind of a special case, but there is a chance of recovering my Alice." Sakura watched as the teacher who escorted Tobita leave, and Sakura figured that she could use her magic to get answers.

"You said you could recover you Alice," started Sumire. "Does that mean the school has some insight into the matter?"

"They asked me in great detail what happened just before and after the loss," explained Tobita. "The person with the Alice of Memory Reading also did some investigations on my recollections." Sakura leaned in to listen. "On the way back to school, that woman I met – it feels like they have already locked in on her as a suspect."

Sakura pieced a puzzle piece together. She remembered when Reo had mentioned something about 'that woman' and how Mikan-chan resembled her. Could the woman Tobita met be the person Reo was talking about?"

"Woman?" asked Mikan.

"I don't know why," replied Tobita, touching his head. "My memory of meeting that woman is very hazy. I couldn't hear clearly but from what people were saying – most probably, that woman had the Alice to 'steal others' Alice." Sakura stood up and walked over to Tobita.

"Iinchou-san, I think I can maybe help you with my Alice," smiled Sakura. The class frowned at Sakura.

"With your spirits and causing people to go to sleep?" asked a classmate. Sakura smiled sadly at her lie but nodded.

"Even if the mind forgets," quoted Sakura. "The body still remembers." Sakura touched Iinchou's hand and gusts of wind started to form in shape of her magic symbol. Natsume frowned.

A vision was presented in Sakura's head, of a woman in disguise of a fragile lady. Wearing glasses and a hat to cover her face, she took Iinchou's hand when he offered to help her up. Sakura stared at the woman, noting her dark aura surrounding her. The card mistress saw a glow in the woman's hand as Iinchou helped her up. Sakura was certain – this woman stole Tobita's Alice.

"S-Sakura-chan?" asked Mikan, snapping Sakura out of her trance. "Did you find anything?"

Sakura nodded. "That woman definitely took Iinchou-san's Alice."

Everyone gasped while Tobita remembered something. "That woman is called 'Z' and is in the anti-Alice Academy Resistance Faction."

Sakura flinched as she heard someone slam the table. She glanced over – seeing Natsume looking very annoyed. Ruka and Sakura followed him out.

"Natsume!" called Mikan, also following. "Wait, before. The 'Z' Iinchou spoke of just now – is it, related to the matter that happened before. Does Natsume and Sakura-chan know something?" Sakura looked at Mikan sadly. "HEY! When someone is speaking you should at least pay attention!"

"Sakura-san…" stuttered Ruka, in an attempt to calm her down.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Mikan. "You've been disregarding everything and everyone! What brought on this sudden change in attitude? Is something I'm doing that annoys you? If there is, say so!" Mikan paused. "HEY! Did you hear me?!"

"Everything annoys me," began Natsume. "I have everything about you." Sakura flinched, eyes widening in shock. "Don't come near me." Sakura looked over to Mikan, and just as she was about to cry.

"I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH!" yelled Mikan. It pained Sakura to see Mikan in such a sad expression, but Sakura couldn't do anything. She went to Mikan and gave her a hug, in which Mikan put her head on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura felt her shoulder becoming damp and frowned sadly, lightly patting Mikan on the head in comfort.

**-|φ|-**

"What are you doing?" asked Kero, floating above her head. The card mistress had returned to her dorms to explain Kero the news.

"Fortune telling," she replied. "Tobita-kun who had lost his Alice, said he met woman before – she sounded very suspicious." Kero frowned and sat down beside her, watching Sakura shuffle the cards. She followed the instructions Kero had taught her a while back and closed her eyes. "Cards created by the stars, I want that you answer my question." Gusts of wind started to form around Sakura, lightly creating her magic symbol. "Powerful cards of the stars, give me my version now. Show me if you may, who was the woman standing in our way?" Sakura flipped over the first card.

THE RETURN.

"So, that means we'll see her again…" muttered Sakura. She picked up the next three cards.

THE VOICE, THE POWER and THE FLOWER.

Sakura frowned. "This means that whoever the woman was, she was very powerful. The flower meaning… maybe her name?"

"The voice?" asked Kero, looking at the card. "What do you think the Voice means?" Sakura frowned.

"Based on the rumours, there's an Alice that steals other Alices," shuddered Sakura. "The Voice steals people's voices, and in a way – Alices are how students here communicate."

Kero nodded. "So this woman possesses the ability to steal Alices. Does this work with magic?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." Kero scratched his head – letting the information sink in. Sakura turned over the last card.

THE SWEET.

"E-eh? Sweet… the person associated with sweet… that I know? It can't be Tomoyo-chan… or Syaoran-kun…"

"Mikan…" murmured Kero, in which Sakura gasped. "Someone relating to Mikan…"

"It… can't… you mean this woman might be Mikan-chan's relative?" asked Sakura. Kero nodded slowly.

"Well, no one else fits the 'sweet' category as much as Mikan," replied Kero. "Did they have any resemblance when in Tobita's memory?" Sakura frowned. "

"Now that you think about it… there was a similar aura between Mikan and the woman," said the mistress. Kero nodded. "Almost…as if…"

"Mother and child," finished Kero. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No...way..."

"The cards don't lie Kiddo," muttered Kero sadly. "By the way, what's those bracelets you're wearing?" asked the guardian, pointing at the golden bracelets Sakura wore. The card mistress looked at them sadly.

"They're called Alice Suppressors," explained Sakura. "They...limit one from using their Alices too much..." Kero frowned.

"That's not all...is it?"

Sakura hesitated a bit. "Ano, if I disobey orders..." stuttered Sakura. "The bracelets sends an electrical shock to the wearer."

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?!" yelled Kero, touching the bracelet.

"I didn't want to worry you," explained Sakura, trying to smile.

"Why don't you use THE SWORD to cut it apart," suggested Kero. "SWORD can cut through almost anything." Sakura shook her head.

"That would work," began Sakura. "But then, trouble would arouse. No one's ever taken off their Alice Suppressors. Only Persona-san and the Principal can take it off - is what Hyuuga-kun told me." The card captor paused. "I've been trying to use magic so that the Suppressors won't send a shock to me but...so far nothing."

With a worried expression, Kero put his paws on the bracelet. He muttered some words and a glow of light appeared beneath the guardian. However, it quickly disappeared. "...I did the best I could," frowned Kero. "The shocks should be less powerful but...I don't know."

Sakura gave Kero a smile of gratitude. "Ne, don't worry about it Kero-chan. I haven't done anything that would require the Principal to use the bracelet on me. It was used as a...warning I guess."

Suddenly, the emergency alarm rang.

Kero frowned and looked at Sakura. "They wouldn't ring the alarm unless something was wrong," explained Kero. "Looks like the people who stole the Alices are here." The card mistress nodded in return and released her key.

"FLY!" cried Sakura, tapping her card. Wings sprouted from her back and Sakura smiled slightly, reminiscing her card capturing adventures.

"Be careful kiddo," called out Kero as Sakura flew out of the window.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura channelled her magic power and tried to focus on where the intruders would be. However, it was useless.

"Argh," muttered Sakura in frustration. "Where on earth-" Sakura gasped, suddenly feeling the presence of Mikan and Hotaru nearby. She flew over to the presence and landed near some bushes. Her wings disappeared and ran towards her friends.

The card captor's eyes widened in shock.

Blood.

Hotaru was injured, and quickly looking at it Sakura knew it came from a gun. Mikan was desperately holding onto Hotaru, crying in shock. Sakura glanced over to the two people – a man and a woman. Noticing they were going to attack, the mistress was prepared to strike first. "You," Sakura glared, gripping her staff tightly. She pulled out two cards and spun her staff.

"WINDY – FIREY!"

Sakura could feel the gasps of shock from people, as two spirits – one resembling to fire and the other like wind, appeared. "Fiery, become flames that surround the enemy! Windy, strengthen the fiery walls!"

The cards nodded at their mistress and proceeded to attack. However, a barrier was formed by the man that prevented the cards from doing any harm. Sakura noticed this and concentrated her magic, and slowly weakened the man's barrier. Firey's flames and Windy's gusts proved to be too much for the intruders as they teleported somewhere else. The Cardcaptor quickly realized Hotaru's state and turned around.

"Mikan-chan," gasped Sakura. "How's Hotaru? Is she still breathing?" Mikan nodded, with tears still in her eyes. Sakura frowned, not sure what to do as Hotaru's breathes were getting fainter. "M-maybe my magic will do something?" muttered Sakura, earning a frown of confusing from Mikan. Putting her hands on Hotaru's wound; she focused her magic onto the injury. Sakura's magic symbol appeared as gusts of wind surrounded the area.

"S-Sakura-chan, what's happening?" asked Mikan, scared of the sudden gusts of wind. Sakura's face suddenly softened; as Sakura could hear Hotaru's breathing strengthen a bit. Sakura looked at the injury closely, wondering why it had affected Hotaru's breathing.

"It must be poison," assumed Sakura, sighing in relief that she had stopped it from spreading temporarily. "Mikan-chan, we need to get a doctor!" Sakura turned to her cards and was about to call them back but some of the academy staff had arrived at the scene. They were surprised to see the injured girl and her friend, but most of all –

The two spirits-like beings.

And the emerald-eyed girl who had summoned them and had chased away the intruders.

* * *

**-|Chapter Fourteen END|-**

* * *

**Author's note: **Next update will be in a month's time! I really want to finish this story...hopefully by next year ahh. :'D

Mm, nothing happened much in this chapter... :'D

* * *

**FAQ's; **Answers to reviews and all that.

**1. Also why did the time card not work on Natsume or Persona?  
**This is because Sakura channelled her magic so TIME would only work in the classroom. Well, I'm not sure if she can do that but – in this story she can AHAHA. :'D

**2. Would you mind putting Tomoyo in real soon?  
**I'm really hesitant for Tomoyo to make an appearance permanently at Alice Academy. Like Eriol, she will have her screen time but not as a student at Alice Academy. Sakura needs to make new friends.

**3. Who's mind reader-kun?  
**The cute student who possesses the mind reading Alice. I can't remember his name :'D but everyone knows who he is yeah?

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. (: They make me feel happy inside every time I receive one ehe.


	15. Organization 'Z'

**Author's note:** GUYS HAVE YOU READ THE MANGA OF GAKUEN ALICE UGH IT'S KILLING MY HEART.

Sorry for the long wait! Holy god it's been ages but happy new 2014? We're already in the second week of 2014 wow.

:'D I apologize again for the long wait.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: ** Not beta-checked. You have been warned.

* * *

**-| ****Chapter Fifteen– ****Organization 'Z'****|-**

* * *

Mikan and Sakura waited anxiously in front of the surgery room. The card mistress clasped her hands together, praying for Hotaru's life.

"Mikan! Sakura!"

They glanced over and saw Tobita, Natsume, Ruka, mind reader-kun and Narumi rushing towards them. "Hotaru," puffed Tobita. "Just finished her operation." Mikan didn't say anything, but dashed towards Hotaru as she was exited the surgery room. Sakura flinched – seeing the state Hotaru was in. Even with her magic, it wasn't enough to stop the injury permanently.

"Hotaru…Hotaru!" Mikan repeatedly yelled out Hotaru's name, in hopes Hotaru would open her eyes. The door opened again, and this time – a senior and doctor stepped out.

"The patient is still sleeping due to anaesthetic, so one or two minutes shouldn't make a difference right?" explained the doctor. Sakura stared at the senior, noting the similarities he had with Hotaru.

"Who's the senior?" whispered Sakura, leaning close to Tobita.

Tobita frowned. "He's Hotaru's brother, Subaru-san, and is the owner of the Alice of 'Healing'."

"Are you the student's form teacher, subject teachers and special power group teachers?" asked the doctor. "I have something to say." The teachers ushered the students away, with Subaru leading them to Hotaru's room. Sakura was curious to hear what the teachers were going to discuss, but from the looks of curiosity that Natsume were giving – Sakura decided to follow the group.

They entered the room and Subaru walked over to Hotaru's side. He used his Alice on her, and Hotaru twitched her hand.

"M-Mother…" muttered Hotaru; her voice was very weak. Sakura's heart tightened in pain.

"Time's up," Subaru told them. "Go on! Just as we said earlier, as long as we have not found the antidote to the poison, the situation is not going to improve. Even though you are here, there is still no way to change anything!"

"That's not…" whispered Mikan. Everyone looked at Mikan. "…that's not…true…" Mikan had a pained expression as she looked at Sakura. Mikan walked slowly over and put her hands on Sakura's shoulder. "S-Sakura-chan…do what you did before…please…" Sakura frowned sadly as she could feel Mikan gripped Sakura's shoulder tighter. "It's not scary anymore…please…" Sakura frowned but nodded slowly as Mikan let go. She could tell that Mikan was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"What did you do before?" Sakura heard Subaru ask as began the junior students began to walk out of room. Sakura stopped just before the doors closed. Sakura glanced outside the window, seeing Mikan staring at the window sadly.

Sakura stayed silent and walked over to Hotaru's side. The card mistress closed her eyes, and channelled the magic once again. However, instead of gusts of winds surrounded the room, it was only a light breeze and a glow of light. Sakura glanced outside the window, to see her friends and two people watching her – especially a senior and a teacher, in which Sakura was introduced as 'Noda-sensei', the teacher of the Special Class.

Subaru gave a stern look, before looking back at Hotaru. Her face seemed to have more colour, and her breathing seemed to be stronger.

"However, it won't last," explained Sakura. "Please keep using your Alice to monitor Hotaru-chan's condition – I just slowed the spreading." Hotaru's brother frowned.

"What did you do?" he repeated his question. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Magic," she replied, as she walked outside the room. Sakura noticed that people had questioning looks and opened their mouths as if to ask something. Natsume walked up to her and pulled her by the collar. "H-hey, what?"

"Let's go," he muttered, pulling Sakura away.

"Natsume…" started Ruka, looking at Natsume dragging Sakura away. They passed Noda, who had a smiling poker face.

"They intend to drag me if I don't go, isn't it?" Natsume asked, staring at the teacher. Sakura stopped, before noticing the arm bracelet on his hand. She stared at it, looking at the design. It was quite similar to Sakura's bracelets – so she assumed it was an Alice Suppressor.

'Teachers have Alice Suppressors too?' thought Sakura. Natsume tugged Sakura's collar once again, indicating that they needed to go.

"H-hey!" Yelled Sakura, following Natsume. The two dangerous class students turned into a hallway, where Natsume let go of his grip. "What was that for?"

"Principal," stated Natsume, and with just one work Sakura understood what he meant. It was most likely that the Elementary Principal had called all the students for a meeting – possibly to fight back the intruders.

"Did you have to pull my collar like that?" fumed Sakura, fixing her collar and bow. She patted her skirt and frowned in annoyance.

"Hn," grunted Natsume, turning away. "You used magic on Imai, right?" Sakura paused for a second, figuring that Natsume had pulled her away to avoid questioning.

"I did," replied Sakura. "I couldn't stand there and do nothing!"

Natsume started to walk off – with Sakura noticing and quickly caught up to him. "Magic can heal wounds?" she heard Natsume ask.

"It depends on which ones," explained Sakura. "I was fortunate to be able to temporarily stop Hotaru-chan's injury from spreading."

"Don't you have any cards that can heal?"

Sakura frowned sadly and shook her head. Natsume started at her, and continued to walk. Soon enough, they reached the Dangerous Classroom. Sakura gulped a bit as Natsume opened the door.

"Ah, so you finally decided to show yourselves hm?" called out a voice. Sakura looked up – the voice was Rui's.

"Rui-san…" nodded Sakura, earning a smile from Rui. Sakura watched as Natsume walked over to the window and stared outside in silence.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," laughed Rui. The card captor looked around, noticing that Nobara wasn't here. Rui caught on. "If you're looking for Nobara, she's not here – probably on a mission."

"The meeting hasn't even started yet!" cried Hayate in frustration. "They called us here so urgently and now we have to wait?" Sakura sighed and sat down on a couch.

'I wonder what mission the principal has in store for us,' thought Sakura.

The door opened.

Sakura couldn't explain it, but every time Persona and the elementary principal was present – Sakura would feel her heart racing and a sudden 'fight or flight' instinct. She hated the way they smiled, as if they had something horrible planned.

"I see you all are here," smiled Persona, looking directly at Sakura. The card mistress flinched – in which Natsume noticed.

"Your next mission…" began the principal. Sakura frowned as she listened to the orders.

It felt like a nightmare.

"Remember, lives will be lost – so don't hesitate."

Everyone knew what the principal had meant with those words. Those words were permission to 'kill'. Sakura noticed Natsume had a sour look on his face and waited as the principal left. The moment the doors closed, Natsume stood up.

"Hyuuga-kun?" called Sakura. Natsume started to walk off.

"Oi, Natsume - we were suppose to wait for orders after the meeting!" yelled Rui, quite annoyed with Natsume.

Natsume replied with 'toilet' and walked off. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ah, I'll go with Hyuuga-kun so he doesn't wander off..." explained Sakura - trying to use an excuse to go off to. Rui gave Sakura a grateful smile and waved her off.

"Don't you wander off too..." muttered Rui. Sakura fought the urge to smile back. Sakura ran outside the room and caught up with Natsume. Natsume smirked.

"What's this?" he asked. "Want to come too?"

Sakura frowned. "You're not going to the toilet, are you?" Natsume stopped and started out the window. He slowly walked to it and opened the window - revealing a balcony. The card mistress raised her brow - but followed Natsume anyway. As they were about to climb over to the next balcony, mutters were heard.

"It would be better not to let Imai meet her parents in this state..."

"Imai's condition, no one can guarantee it won't worsen. In the past, Imai Hotaru's parents have spent a long time evading us in effort not to hand her over to the school. Just for that, I think the Principal will never let them meet."

Sakura's face slowly turned into a frown as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"As long as the Principal does not agree, we cannot do anything. It's weird that this kind of mishap could happen to an outstanding student like Imai, who is taken special notice of by even the Principal. Mikan, on the other hand – she should realize the Principal will not let her off so easily!"

"In any case, that child…"

Natsume and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. They both looked at each other in silence before deciding to move away from the balcony and back to the hallways. Lost in thought, Sakura wondered around the halls.

_Mikan…she really is…the daughter of that woman. _

**-|φ|-**

Losing sight of Natsume, Sakura began walking to Mikan's class. She spotted Kero. "Kero-chan?" called out Sakura, making Kero jump in fright.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Kero, flying over to Sakura. "I flew around and got a grasp on what's happening. Hotaru's doing fine; I snuck in and gave her a bit of my magic. Though – it won't last."

Sakura smiled slightly and continued walking. "I was called for a mission…" explained Sakura, earning a shock from Kero.

"A-again?" asked Kero, shaking. Sakura nodded sadly and began to retell what the principal had told her. Kero shuddered in fear. "Let's hope no lives are lost…" Sakura reached Mikan's classroom and opened the door. She spotted Mikan and Tsubasa in an argument.

"What?!" yelled Tsubasa. "You want to chase the intruders?"

Mikan nodded with courage. "Yeah, I want to look for that warp hole, and then catch those people and force them to give up the antidote to restore Class Rep and Hotaru's Alices!" Tsubasa faced palmed.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Tsubasa. Sakura and Kero sweat dropped.

"I can't stand it," sighed Tsubasa, pulling Mikan's pig tails. "Hey Tono!" He yelled to another senior, in which Sakura had been introduced as Tonouchi from Tobita before. Tonouchi had hair that reached up to his shoulders and judging by his personality, he seemed like a player. "You're the one who made her come up with this idea, so you should listen to what she says!" Tonouchi sighed and bent down.

"Lil' cutie," he smiled. "I'm sorry; the things about the warp hole were all rubbish." Sakura frowned when she heard him lie. Mikan started to cry.

"Tono-sempai…" sniffed Mikan. "But, you just said it could really exist! Why did you tell this kind of lie? I'm very serious when it comes to Class Rep and Hotaru-chan…"

It seems guilt stabbed Tonouchi's heart, as he hugged Mikan in pity. "Sorry, I am unable to lie to this child." Sakura smiled and walked up to Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan," smiled Sakura. "I'm sure the warp hole exists, so let's find it together!" Tsubasa felt even angrier.

"Oi," muttered Tsubasa, irritated now.

"Mikan! I heard it all!" a voice shouted. "And to think I thought you were genuinely repenting, yet you're disregarding senpai, who's trying to stop you from doing dangerous things! Insisting on looking for a warp hole you don't even know really exists, to chase down that Z person?"

There stood Permy in front of the door, along with Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme and Natsume. While the girls were busy chatting away, Ruka and Sakura run towards Natsume.

"Natsume," called Ruka. "Regarding the mission…" Sakura's face fell.

"Ah," muttered Natsume. "Don't need to worry too much…"

"But..." hesitated Ruka. Sakura gave Ruka a comforting smile.

"It's alright."

"In any case, do you really want to break the rules and cause everyone trouble again? Doing this kind of brainless thing! What if you're next, after Iinchou and Hotaru-chan, to have something happen to you?" yelled Permy.

"But I'd promised," cried Mikan. "…that together with Hotaru-chan, we'd help Iinchou restore his Alice. If we can't find the Special medicine, Hotaru-chan will be in great pain. I really want to do something to change the current situation! I don't want her to worsen!"

"Even if you could find the warp hole, what can you do then?" asked Tsubasa.

"I still have to try!" cried Mikan. Sakura looked at Mikan with eyes of sadness.

"I'll help…" muttered Ruka. Eyes widened at Ruka. "Sakura wants to find the warp hole, I'll help look."

"What are you saying Ruka?" yelled Permy. "If you do this kind of thing, what if you get punished?"

"We'll help too," smiled Sakura. Everyone looked at the two Dangerous Class students.

"Eh? Natsume? Sakura?"

"Instead of sitting here and discussing whether the warp hole really exists," began Natsume. "We should use this time to ascertain the truth of the matter."

Tonouchi sighed. "It's easier said than done."

"If we really find that warp hole, at least we could catch those fellows," explained Natsume. "Before the school makes some stupid move… If we can solve this, we won't ask for anything in return anyway."

Smiling, Sakura watched as her classmates began to ask if they could help. However, Sakura could feel that familiar aura again. It was the aura of the two people who had been involved with the Z organisations. Sakura's eyes widened, deciding whether or not she should go.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kero, waving his paw in front of his mistress.

"I feel…their aura nearby…" whispered Sakura.

She could feel the aura getting fainter and fainter. It was her last chance. Sakura rushed to the window and opened it.

"Sakura-chan?!" cried Mikan. "What's wrong?" Natsume frowned.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled back. "I'm just…" Sakura gasped as she felt Natsume grip around her wrist. "Hyuuga-kun?"

"Talk," glared Natsume. Sakura looked at everyone in the room – with confused faces. The auras were getting fainter by the minute. She snatched her wrist away.

"You all go find the warp hole…" muttered Sakura. She looked at everyone. "I'm going to do my mission…" With that, Sakura jumped out the window. She released her key and called out "THE JUMP". With speed and grace, the card mistress leapt out of sight.

"Natsume-kun, what's the mission she was talking about…" asked Mikan. Tonouchi looked at Natsume with suspicion. Natsume didn't say anything and glared at Kero.

"Why don't you all continue with what you're planning," suggested Kero, trying to escape from Natsume's glares. "Sakura-chan will be back once she's finished with whatever she's doing."

Everyone nodded silently and began to plan everything.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura rushed to the aura she sensed as fast as she could. She found herself in the High School Department – an area where Elementary students were forbidden to enter. The card mistress stopped.

"MIRROR!"

An exact replica of Sakura appeared in front of her. "Listen Mirror, I need you to get back to the Dangerous Class and say 'I lost Hyuuga-kun' and then attend the classes of the day per normal?"

Mirror nodded. "Be careful."

Sakura grinned back. "I'll be fine."

As Mirror began walking back, Sakura quietly snuck her way through the High School Department, following the aura trail of the intruders. It lead to the Student Council's room.

Standing in front of it, Sakura used her magic and opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her and looked around. Flinching, the cardcaptor could feel a group of people near the door. The door suddenly opened behind her and a familiar cheery laugh was heard.

"It's really a method of entering I can't quite agree with," spoke a voice. Sakura quickly glanced to the direction of the door– and spotted Mikan, Tsubasa and everyone else. "Should I expect this kind of thief-like action from you?" She looked over to see Hotaru's brother.

"The earlier invasion of elementary students…" continued Subaru. "Were you responsible for it? What is the meaning of this? Tonouchi, why are you here?"

"No, that's because…well…" started Tonouchi. "…Several reasons…"

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" asked Mikan, spotting the card mistress. Sakura was also shocked.

"I'd very much like to know as well," said a voice from behind. "…The reasons for which you are all here." The group turned around.

"Sakurano…" she heard Tonouchi stutter. It was the School Council Principal.

"Tonouchi, why aren't you saying anything?" asked Hotaru's brother. "Or, is there some reason you can't answer?"

"It's my entire fault," answered Mikan. "I unreasonably made them bring me here. Ano, my best friend…Hotaru-chan was seriously injured during the last time so; I came here to track the people who hurt her!"

"That reason doesn't explain why you are here in the first place…" said Sakurano, keeping a cool and collected tone.

"Ghosts."

Everyone turned to Natsume. "…Natsume?"

"You all have probably already figured out the reason we came here," stated Natsume. His eyes glared at the school President.

"What are you saying?" asked Subaru.

"If you want to report us, go ahead," started Natsume. "After the report, the matter of the 'warp hole' will be exposed. This place will be thoroughly investigated and you will find it as troublesome as we will."

Sakurano stared back at the Black Cat. "How much do you know?"

With a glare, Natsume answered. "What do you think?"

"I want to save Hotaru-chan!" cried Mikan. "So we want to know where the warp hole the people came through is. We want to get the antidote from Z and recover Iinchou's Alice! I beg of you, if you know where it is, please tell me!" Sakura's eyes widened, shocked at Mikan's sudden outburst. "Please!"

"…You seem to have misunderstood." Sakura flinched as she saw the Sakurano place a hand on Mikan's head. She saw energy gather around his hand, as if he was going to use his Alice on her. Sakura gripped her key – ready for any attack.

"Liar" yelled Mikan. "You obviously know something, so why? Why are you hiding it? Is it because you're spies for Z? And you are Hotaru's brother – you know how much she's suffering!"

"Still," started Sakurano. "There is not a single piece of concrete proof that Z's people entered via the warp hole." Sakura felt Sakurano using his Alice, and stared closely at him. "Ah, I see. You have the Nullification Alice." He let go of his hand and walked away from Mikan. "Since the school's already started the appropriate investigation and capture process, it's pointless even if students carry out their own investigation measures. Even if I say that, you probably wouldn't listen to me." Sakurano paused for a bit. "The warp hole does exist, and we know where it is."

Sakura paused for a second. Was this the 'door' Eriol was talking about? Could this be her way home? Sakura frowned and mentally shook her head. No, she needed to save Hotaru first.

"However, we do not wish to get in trouble because of your incautious actions; so there is a condition," explained Sakurano. "Your actions and the warp hole at the High School Section must not be found out by the school. Tonouchi, you should be very clear of that – and also the two special star students; Hyuuga and Kinomoto." Sakura frowned at Sakurano, figuring out that because she was a special star student, her name was well known. "If the three of you aren't here, there'll be gaps in our plans, which will be exposed to headquarters."

"I've never even said I agreed to the plans of those people at Headquarters," sneered Natsume. "So don't just add people into the equation, however you imagine it."

Sakurano sighed. "Alright, but without Tonuchi, I doubt the five of you would be able to do anything even if you managed to find the warp hole. If you're only chasing enemies for self-gratification, we don't want to play such a dangerous game with you. At the most, we could manage to cover the fact you're at school for two days. However, after you've accomplished your mission, how confident are you getting back to the school?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Natsume. "I'm going too, and this is a bet I am not going to lose." Sakura smiled. "Also, Ruka and that girl too." Sakura sweat dropped that Natsume had referred to her as 'that girl' but, it was nice to know that he at least acknowledged her. "And who cares about if that shadow baka comes or not."

"Mikan-chan," Sakura called out. "What are you planning to do?"

"I want to protect everyone – using my nullification!" replied Mikan. "If it can even have the least effect protecting people from being hurt by Alices, I want to protect everyone!"

Tonouchi sighed. "To tell you the truth," he started. "The reason I brought you here is because I felt we couldn't possibly find the warp hole and we can only give up and in the end – after having wasted a lot of time in the process." He looked at the group. "You call, doesn't matter if you succeed or not, please swear to get back safely within the time. I will be hostage so you guys can fulfil the mission."

"Alright, I swear," replied Tsubasa. Ruka and the others nodded too.

"If anything happens, I will take responsibility, so let them go," pleased Tonouchi. Sakurano and Subaru thought about it for a moment, but eventually gave in. The two council members lead the group to a hallway.

"An unused music classroom?" asked Tsubasa. "How can there be a warp hole here?" Sakurano opened a book – in which it revealed a key. Taking the key, Sakurano opened the door. Sakura felt a huge wave of power rushing in from the door.

"The warp hole is actually, a key hole?" cried Tsubasa.

"Quickly."

Sakura followed after Natsume and stepped up to the door, placing her hand on the warp. Suddenly, she felt herself getting sucked into darkness.

**-|φ|-**

The card mistress groaned, waking up to see herself in the middle of a forest. She looked around, seeing that the others were still unconscious. She stood up and stretched, feeling the ache from the fall. After awhile, the others started to wake up. Mikan gasped in surprise. "Oh? You're awake..." smiled Sakura.

"Ugh," groaned Tsubasa. "Did the shock of going through the warp hole knock us unconscious?"

"Even so, t-this place," stuttered Mikan. "Where is it?" Sakura suddenly felt a familiar presence, though it was not the presence she had felt before - it wasn't the intruders. She looked around.

'Eriol-kun…' thought Sakura, feeling that his presence was near. However, it soon disappeared. She frowned before watching Ruka use his Alice.

"Ruka, have you found anything out?" asked Natsume. Ruka petted the bird.

"It seems like there are only mountains around here," explained Ruka. "There are no houses." Tsubasa frowned.

"This area is probably privately-owned land associated with Z, I suppose," added Tsubasa. "That is to say, the reason they'll escape here is because they have a place nearby where they can hide."

"What should we do then?" asked Mikan. "We only have until tomorrow night!"

"Well," sighed Tsubasa. "All we can do is collect information to chase the intruders down." While the others were discussing about the issue, Sakura began to daze off – her eyes blank. She tried to gather her magic and focus it into one spot, so she could use it to locate where the intruders were. However, she was interrupted by Ruka.

"Kinomoto-san," he called. "Let's go." Sakura gasped and turned to Ruka and smiled nervously.

"Ah gomen," apologized Sakura, quickly catching up with the group. She noticed Mikan holding a penguin-like robot. 'What's that?" she asked Mikan. Mikan smiled.

"It's Penguin-chan!" replied Mikan, hugging the robot tightly. Sakura nodded and giggled a bit.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," called Tsubasa, throwing an apple at Sakura. She barely caught it. "You haven't eaten right? Hopefully that should be filling until we stop for a rest." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Andou-sempai."

Tsubasa twitched. "Tsu-ba-sa," he reminded. Sakura smiled nervously.

"H-hai."

"By the way, what were you doing at the Student Council?" asked Tsubasa. Sakura frowned.

"I was trying to track down the Organisation, but I lost them..." sighed Sakura.

"That's dangerous!" yelled Tsubasa. "Why did you go alone? And who's taking your place at the Academy?"

"Hey, maybe it's time you told them the truth..." muttered Natsume, staring at Sakura. The card mistress flinched a bit, before stopping in her tracks. Everyone else stopped.

"E-eh? Sakura-chan?" asked Mikan, wondering what was going on.

"Um...uh..." started Sakura. She seemed to have a hard time getting started. Natsume sighed.

"She doesn't have an Alice," stated Natsume. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Tsubasa. "No Alice, but how? The rumours have said that she does have an Alice of summoning...?"

"That's not quite true," Sakura responded, smiling sadly. "I don't have an Alice. It's my magic."

"Magic?" asked Ruka, looking very confused. The cardcaptor nodded and pulled out her key. "Ah, that key!"

"I thought Sakura-chan had the Sleeping Alice..." recalled Mikan, thinking back to when Sakura demonstrated her Alice.

"That's one of my magic powers," explained Sakura. She looked at Tsubasa and Ruka - who couldn't believe it. "My magic, allows me to as you call it, summon spirits. But they aren't spirits, they're cards." Sakura took out some of the cards from her deck. "Their name corresponds to their magic. My key activates the card." Sakura summoned out her key staff and smiled.

"I...can't believe it..." muttered Tsubasa. "Magic?" Sakura nodded.

"Since the cards have spirit like forms, the Academy saw it as I was spirit summoning. Hence my name, Spirit Summoner," Sakura continued to explain. "Someone saw me once using my magic when I was trying to save a child from being captured by the Academy. They must have explained it to the Principal."

"But why...didn't you tell us in the first place?" asked Ruka. "You could of left Alice Academy." Sakura shook her head.

"All the better reason for them to have me stay here," frowned Sakura. "Unlike Alices, magic does not run out. The more you train, the stronger the magic grows. The only way you can lose your magic is if someone or something with more magical power takes it from you..."

"So, basically you can use your magic until it tires you?" concluded Tsubasa. Sakura nodded. "Then you just rest and it'll recharge itself?"

"That's one way of understanding it," laughed Sakura. Mikan's eyes widened.

"So, those wisps of winds where your magic, Sakura-chan!" cheered Mikan. "You used magic on Hotaru-chan!" Mikan stopped for a moment. "Why couldn't you use magic to heal Hotaru-chan and get Iinchou's Alice back? Don't you have any cards for healing?"

Sakura paused, remembering the exact same question Mikan had asked. Ruka looked at Sakura as the card mistress shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any knowledge of healing using magic," explained Sakura. "What I did was stop the poision in Hotaru's body from spreading. Kero-chan helped as well."

"So, Kero is controlled by magic?" asked Ruka. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Nope," answered Sakura. "Kero is one of the guardians of the Cards."

"Guardian?" asked Natsume. He never heard Sakura talk about guardians. Sakura nodded.

"Originally, the cards were called 'Clow Cards', created by the great magician - Clow Reed. I sort of, um - went through an accident and someone ended up being as the mistress of these cards," explained Sakura. "Then, my magic was able to transform the cards into my own cards."

"Wait, there are more magicians?" asked Ruka. Sakura nodded. Mikan cheered.

"Yay! Now that we have a magician on our team, nothing can stop us!" cried Mikan. Sakura smiled sadly.

"Um, could you all keep this a secret?" asked Sakura, looking down at the ground. Tsubasa looked at Sakura and gave her a smile.

"Of course!" yelled Tsubasa, ruffling Sakura's head. "We're not the gossiping type."

Mikan nodded cheerfully. "Secret sealed!" Sakura smiled back in delight and glanced at Natsume.

_Ehe, thank you - Hyuuga-kun. _

The group reached a pathway that supposedly would lead to the intruders. However, it was a path through the forest – quite dense and scary looking. Sakura winced and shuddered in fear. Natsume noticed.

"You scared?" he asked, smirking a bit. Sakura pouted.

"Mou, of c-course not!" stuttered Sakura. Natsume gave a disbelieving look but walked ahead anyway. Sakura followed behind, shivering at the sight of the scary trees. However, Penguin had seen some fruit and was about to pick some – but instead got picked himself by a plant.

"PENGUIN!" cried Mikan, shocked at the plant. She rushed towards the plant.

"Idiot, come back!" yelled Tsubasa. However, the trees were angry and started to squirt its tree sap everywhere. Sakura flinched, quite scared at the creepy moving trees. The mistress glanced over to Mikan, who had saved Penguin from the plant. However, Tsubasa, Ruka, Natsume and Sakura were getting attacked by the trees. Suddenly, a pile of leaves were dumped on the four – with a raw tomato dropping on Natsume's head.

"H-Hyuuga-kun…" sweat dropped Sakura, noticing that Natsume was about to rage. However, it was the last straw when one of the trees whipped Ruka, in which Ruka to collide with a tree trunk. Natsume exploded, causing the whole area burning in flames.

"You all…really want a huge forest fire?" threatened Natsume. The trees shivered, and stopped attacking.

The group walked through the forest in silence. Clearly sensing the awkwardness, Sakura decided to lighten the situation.

"Ne, I think it's faster if I look from the sky…" muttered Sakura. Natsume glared at Sakura as she smiled nervously. "It'll be faster!"

"It's dangerous, even if you're a Special Star…" began Tsubasa. "Don't you trust us?"

The card mistress smiled. "I do," she hesitated. "But I have a feeling that we'll cover more ground if we do that."

"But how?" asked Mikan, still scared of Natsume. Sakura took out her card – THE FLY.

"Fly!" Sakura called, and wings sprouted from her back. Everyone stared in awe – except for Natsume, he expected it from a magic user. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Tsubasa nodded. "Be safe kiddo."

**-|φ|-**

Even in the skies, Sakura still couldn't see or sense the intruders. Day turned into night and Sakura's magic was nearly at her limit - she had used FLY for continuous hours and strained her magic trying to track down the auras. Deciding it was time to head back, Sakura followed Mikan's aura - and found herself near a lake. She walked towards the aura feeling and saw Mikan and Ruka, quietly sleeping by the fire. Tsubasa was on watch.

"Andou-sempai?"

Tsubasa twitched, but was tired to do anything. "You're back safe," he said. Sakura nodded.

"I couldn't find anything," reported Sakura sadly. Tsubasa chuckled a bit.

"I expected so, we've been walking around aimlessly. I'll explain everything in the morning so you should rest."

"Alright, thank you," smiled Sakura. She looked around, trying to find Natsume. "Andou-sempai, where's Hyuuga-kun..." The cardcaptor gasped in horror when she spotted Natsume, who was coughing violently. She rushed towards Natsume. "Hyuuga-kun, are you alright?" Tsubasa noticed and came towards the two.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tsubasa. Both Sakura and Tsubasa froze when Natsume coughed up blood.

"H-Hyuuga-kun?"

"Hey…"

"Shut up," muttered Natsume. "You'll wake Ruka up."

"What are you saying?" asked Tsubasa. "You're even coughing up blood!"

"…It's nothing much," replied Natsume, taking a necklace out. Sakura saw a faint glow emitting from the necklace. "So shut up, this kind of thing will immediately pass."

"Hyuuga-kun, stay still," frowned Sakura. Putting both hands on his shoulders, Sakura tried to channel her magic into Natsume - hoping that it'll cure him. Gusts of winds began to blow as Sakura's magic circle appeared below her. However, Natsume gripped her wrist, stopping her concentration. "Hyuuga-kun?"

"Don't - save you're magic for later," glared Natsume. "You used most of your magic today right? Rest now, or you'll be a hindrance to us tomorrow." Sakura hesitated for a bit, but nodded slowly and let go.

"When…did it start to be like this?" asked Tsubasa. Natsume grabbed Tsubasa by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't tell Ruka!" panted Natsume. Sakura flinched at his determination. "I won't let you tell them. If you dare to say it, I'll kill you."

"Do you know what kind of situation you're in?!" yelled Tsubasa. "If you know you're in this shaped, how can I possibly bring you onward?"

Natsume paused. "You asked, when did it start right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been almost a year," explained Natsume. "This whole year, I've been completing undercover work for the school in this condition. Don't compare me to your group of half-baked Alices." Sakura frowned.

"Andou-sempai's just worried about you," reasoned Sakura. Natsume looked away.

"Forget what you just saw," murmured Natsume."Otherwise I could sneak up and attack you at anytime." Natsume moved over to Ruka, and laid down next time him. Tsubasa stared in shock.

"Sakura-chan, did you know about this?" Tsubasa asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Kero-chan told me he wasn't in his best condition," sighed Sakura. "I never knew it was that bad. But I don't think he'll push himself that much - he has someone to live for, I think." Tsubasa raised his eye brows but before he could ask Sakura what she meant, the Cardcaptor had drifted off to sleep.

**-|φ|-**

It was in the middle of the night when Sakura suddenly woke up, feeling a strange presence. She looked around, seeing no one on guard. Tsubasa was fast asleep, and so was Mikan. Sakura looked over to Natsume and Ruka - who were also sleeping soundly.

Summoning her staff, Sakura stood up and looked around. Natsume also woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura flinched and looked over at Natsume.

"H-Hyuuga-kun! You scared me!" sighed Sakura. Rustling of leaves could be heard through the forest. The card mistress was on her guard. Rustles came closer and closer. Natsume frowned and prepared for the worst.

"Sakura!" yelled a voice. The card mistress paused in shock.

"Y-Yue...?"

Tsubasa woke up, and saw the winged man. He glared at the stranger. "Who are you?! ANSWER ME!" Tsubasa put his hand on the ground, ready to use his Shadow Alice.

"Ah, it's alright - Yue-san's not an enemy..." Sakura peeked at the guardian who was staring at Tsubasa. She ran over for a hug. "Yue! I've missed you so much!" Yue smiled slightly and patted Sakura on her head. However, his personality soon did a 180 turn.

"You have some explaining to do..." glared Yue. Sakura sweat dropped and let go of Yue.

"Uh..I can explain...um..."

"Now, now..." said another voice. Natsume recognized this voice - it belonged to the boy from the previous mission. "Let's just calm down Yue."

"Tch."

"Sakura-chan...who are these people?" asked Tsubasa. He had already shuffled quietly to Ruka and Mikan - wary and prepared to protect them.

"They're my friends," smiled Sakura, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away. "I knew I sensed your presence Eriol-kun."

"What are you doing here?" glared Natsume, standing up and walking over towards Sakura. He took Sakura's wrist and pulled her away from Yue. Yue glared back at Natsume.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Yue. Sakura wasn't sure if the question was directed at her or Natsume.

"We were merely researching about these peculiar warps around the forest," interrupted Eriol, smiling. "It was a _coincidence _that we met..."

"Eriol-kun, you told me there were no such things as coincidences," asked Sakura, tilting her head. Eriol smirked.

"Indeed so."

"So, why are you here?" asked Natsume, glaring at Eriol. "If there are no such things as coincidences." Eriol smiled darkly at Natsume.

"We've come to take Sakura-chan back home."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, let's pray the next chapter won't be so late!

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and motivating me to continue to update! I don't think I would have come this far without you guys pushing and cheering me on! Thanks! :D

* * *

**FAQ's; **Answer to anonymous reviews and yeah.

**1. When is Syaoran going to the Alice academy?**

I honestly don't know. Probably soon, maybe never?

**2. Please update again soon!**

I'LL TRY.


	16. Secrets Revealed!

**Author's note: **It has been half a year and I have a feeling I'll make all of you wait half a year again for the next chapter - I am so sorry aha.

A note, Tomoyo will not be enrolling in Alice Academy - she'll show up later but not as a student. Just thought I'd confirm that - I changed my plans aha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Warning: ** Not beta-checked. You have been warned.

* * *

**-| ****Chapter Sixteen – Secrets revealed ****|-**

* * *

_"We're here to take Sakura-chan back home."_

"E-eh? But weren't you the one that told me to stay?" asked Sakura, quite confused. Eriol smiled at Sakura.

"Things have changed, and the course of fate has altered," explained Eriol. "It's dangerous to let Sakura-chan stay at the Academy any longer." Yue stepped forward to Sakura. Natsume only glared in return.

"Fool, you don't even have the strength to fight me," Yue said. "You're pushing it kid, any more and you'll die."

Sakura could feel Natsume's grip on her wrist tighten. "I've dealt with conditions far worse- and I'm not afraid to take you on."

"That's right!" yelled Tsubasa. "Sakura-chan's our friend, and we'll protect her to the end!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"There's another way of protecting her," smirked Eriol, raising his hand. "And that is to let her go home - to where she belongs." He looked at Sakura. "Don't you wish to see your dear father and brother again? To see Li-kun and Daidouji-san? To attend school like before and not attend class in fear?"

The card mistress stayed silent. "I-I..."

"Weren't your plans to escape the Academy and return back home?" asked Eriol, his eyes seemed to be grinning. Natsume had released his grip on Sakura's wrist, but was now standing in front of her. "Unless, your plans have changed?" Sakura still didn't say anything. "You already found the warp hole. So why didn't you take the chance?" Yue seemed impatient.

"Tch - why are you hesitating Sakura?" Yue asked. He lifted his hand, and conjured crystal shards in the air. Natsume's instincts kicked in - and summoned a fire wall.

"Hyuuga-kun! Stop it!" cried Sakura, grabbing his arm. "Stop pushing yourself!"

"Baka - this is nothing! Let go!" yelled Natsume. He tried to tug his arm away.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Sakura yelled back - trying to cancel out his fire wall with her magic.

Eriol chuckled at the sight. "I wonder how my descendant will act to see this..." Yue sighed as the crystals began to rain down. The fire wall finally disappeared. Tsubasa flinched and used his Alice - however, Eriol rendered it useless.

"I don't appreciate meddling from outsiders," smirked Eriol. Tsubasa shivered as his shadows were halted.

"SHIELD!"

Sakura had released her key and used SHIELD, and a pink orb had surrounded her friends. The crystals disappeared within contact of SHIELD.

"Is this your answer, Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol. Sakura nodded.

"R-right now, there are people who need me. I need to find a cure for Imai-chan!" answered Sakura. Eriol tilted his head.

"But you'll be in danger - and your family and friends back in Tomoeda will be worried."

Sakura hesitated a bit before smiling sadly. "My magic...is needed at Alice Academy. And right now, my friend is in need of an antidote. If she doesn't get it, then she'll die..." Sakura looked at Eriol and Yue. "I know I'll be fine - I have my friends here."

Eriol smiled and looked at Yue. "See, there was nothing for you to be worried about."

"What?" asked Tsubasa, quite shocked. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Yue was worried about you, he kept on asking me how you were - and how Cerberus was doing as well," chuckled Eriol. "After all, you did run out on him when you were at the Daidouji Mansion."

Yue frowned. "You could of at least explained it to me..." Sakura smiled nervously.

"So, you're not taking her back?" asked Natsume. Eriol smiled.

"We could, but Sakura-chan has decided to stay here," explained Eriol. He looked at the card mistress. "It seems you have told them about your magic?" Sakura nodded. Eriol looked back at Tsubasa and Natsume. "Well, I'll leave her in your care."

"Eriol-kun, may I please ask for your help?" asked Sakura. "We really need to find an antidote for my friend. I tried to use my magic to stop it, but I could only temporarily halt it. Kero-chan couldn't do much either..."

Yue sighed and pointed down the path. "If you follow that path, you should reach a warp hole. I felt human auras in that one." Sakura smiled gratefully at Yue and ran over to him and hugged him. Yue was shocked, but returned the hug. Natsume and Tsubasa glared at Eriol.

"Now now," smiled Eriol. "I'm not your enemy." He stepped towards Tsubasa. "Sorry for scaring you, you should be able to use your Alice now..."

"W-what did you do?" stuttered Tsubasa.

"I'm like Sakura-chan," explained Eriol.

"A magician."

The two looked over to Natsume. Eriol smirked. "That's right. I'm a magician like Sakura-chan." Eriol looked over to Yue, who was patting Sakura on her head. "It's time to go back now - we need to prepare for the transfer."

Sakura tilted her head. "E-eh? What transfer?"

"It's just a little something I'm doing," smiled Eriol. "Don't worry about it." He looked towards Mikan and Ruka, who were still sleeping soundly. His eyes narrowed. "You should keep an extra eye out for that girl over there. She's more than what she seems."

With that, Eriol and Tsubasa disappeared.

"What did he mean...with Mikan-chan?" asked Tsubasa. Natsume and Sakura didn't say anything.

"We...should probably get to sleep," suggested Sakura. Tsubasa frowned, but didn't question anything.

**-|φ|-**

The next morning, the group got up early and headed off. Sakura smiled at the antics of Natsume and Tsubasa, of how the sempai had grown worried over Natsume's health. Sakura too, was worried but she figured Natsume wouldn't waste his life so easily.

Right?

**-|φ|-**

Soon enough, the group reached a dead end.

"Isn't this just a cave?" asked Tsubasa, inspecting the large hole. Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to locate any auras inside the hole. Ruka's rabbit waved it's paws.

"Usa-chan says the smell comes from around this crack," explained Ruka. Sakura sweat dropped.

_Usa-chan?_

"Crack?" laughed Tsubasa. "It's huge!" Suddenly, Natsume kicked Tsubasa into the hole.

"Ack! Hyuuga-kun!" yelled Sakura. Natsume ignored her, and proceeded to throw Mikan into the hole. He then turned to Sakura and Ruka.

"Come on, let's go."

Sakura and Ruka sweat dropped and nodded - following Natsume into the hole. Falling down, Sakura couldn't help but think back to Alice in Wonderful, and how she too fell into an endless hole.

_Let's hope this hole isn't endless! _

Fortunately, light was seen at the end - and a great SPLASH was emitted.

"We...landed in a volcano?" wondered Ruka. Sakura frowned. Volcanoes were usually filled with lava right? Not...with warm water? She paused - taking a deep breath and inspecting the scenery. She felt something hit her head.

"Ahh!" yelled Sakura. She turned around to see Natsume holding a stick. "What was that for?!"

"I though you were hallucinating like that idiot over here," stated Natsume, pointing to Mikan.

"OI!" cried Mikan. Sakura chuckled a bit at Mikan, before rubbing the back of her head. The group started to walk - trying to find an exit from the volcano. Locating a hole that wasn't emitting smoke, they concluded it was the pathway down to the base. Tsubasa climbed down first, following with Mikan, Ruka, Natsume and Sakura last.

"Don't you dare fall, baka," grumbled Natsume. Sakura looked down at Natsume.

"Don't you dare look up then," retorted Sakura.

"No one wants to see your white underwear anyway."

The card mistress blushed, and become conscious of her skirt. Checking every few seconds if Natsume was looking. If it wasn't for the safety of Mikan below, Sakura would of hit Natsume for that.

A rumble was heard.

"WHOOAAAAA!"

The whole group fell, Sakura landing on top of Natsume. "Get off," glared Natsume. Sakura frowned back, but quickly got up and helped Mikan up. Tsubasa, who had taken the weight of for children laid still on the ground.

"Looks like our prediction was right," muttered Natsume. Sakura turned around - and saw a huge door.

"Where's this?" asked Mikan. "Why is there a door?"

"The Z organisation..." frowned Tsubasa.

"They should know we've invaded this place," stated Natsume. Sakura smiled nervously - as the three stared at the obvious camera on top of the door.

"Well - at least we don't need to worry about sneaking around and hiding?" suggested Tsubasa, trying to lighten things up. "Let's think about how to open this door first - it's surprisingly locked." Natsume put out his palm.

"Hey move it," called Natsume. "We'll destroy it directly." Tsubasa sighed.

"You don't need to use your Alice for something so simple," Tsubasa explained. "We can use my Shadow manipulation to open the door."

_Or we can just use my key to unlock it_ - Sakura was about to suggest.

Another rumble was heard. Sakura flinched and looked back at Mikan.

"Mikan, run here!" yelled Sakura. It was too late - the rumble had caused cracks to where Mikan was standing, and a pool of quicksand had formed. Ruka and Natsume desperately tried to lunge in and reach to grab Mikan's hand, but it was like something - or someone had pulled her into the quicksand. Sakura widened her eyes, desperately summoning her key and activating 'SAND' in hopes of controlling the quicksand.

But alas, the floor had closed itself - sealing off Mikan.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Tsubasa. "Can't get it to open!" He frowned in frustration. "What sort of contraption is this? A death trap?"

"It can't be, that Sakura's been trapped in the sand?" asked Ruka, worry all over his face.

"Hopefully not," frowned Sakura. "There's probably a tunnel or hole on the other side." She looked at the sealed cracks. "It looked like she was being pulled by down by something - not just the quicksand," Sakura explained.

"Natsume, do you think you can blast through these cracks?" asked Tsubasa, glancing over to Natsume. "Natsume?"

Sakura winced - seeing Natsume had fallen to his knees and panting. "Hyuuga-kun!"

"We should be worried about how to get Mikan back," panted Natsume, trying to get up. "From what just happened, these guys from the organisation want to eliminate us one by one." Suddenly, the door opened.

Sakura frowned, following her friends into the hallway. "Is it alright to walk in?" asked the card mistress. "It's like asking for a trap to happen."

"Those guys must have created this path - if the opponent want's a fight, we'd have to accept it of course," explained Natsume, his hair covering his eyes. Tsubasa sighed.

"You don't need to worry about it too much," Tsubasa said, patting Natsume on the back. "You weren't able to save Mikan - which feels bad, but it feels even worse then you can ever feel-"

Sakura just sighed as Natsume's fist made contact with Tsubasa's face. Those two. She suddenly flinched.

"Hyuuga-kun! Sempai!"

Tsubasa reacted quickly, and pulled Natsume just before a ray of light hit him.

"That's dangerous!" cried Tsubasa. Natsume glared at Tsubasa and was about to hit him before Sakura yelled out.

"If you two have so much energy, let's run!" Sakura summoned her staff out again - looking back to see the rays of light were just barely missing them. Ruka followed behind, carrying the robot penguin with him.

They entered a room - in which the doors behind them closed shut. The room was spacious, and the floor was checkered.

"Welcome."

Sakura shuddered at the tone - and looked over to the direction of the voice. A man was standing there - just watching them, his face stoic.

"I've been waiting for you." The voice called again. "Hyuuga Natsume, Kinomoto Sakura and your two companions."

**-|φ|-**

Another man stepped out, with hair combed back and a white suit. His face had a sinister smile - and Sakura could sense the scary aura behind him. She assumed this man was the boss.

"Only upon meeting, would we know that these type of children are the 'Black Cat' and 'Spirit Summoner'...huh?" smiled the boss. His tone sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Natsume however, kept a calm face.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked.

"I don't know why you've come here," smiled the boss, ignoring Natsume's question. "It seems like good luck is just falling into my lap."

"Where did you bring her?" repeated Natsume, slight anger in his tone. Sakura continued to frown at the enemy, keeping her guard.

"Shiki-kun, come have a try first - to see what their powers are at," said the boss. Sakura looked at the man who she presumed was "Shiki", then at the rustling coming from the door. A woman had entered - and Sakura immediately sensed a familiar aura surrounding her.

_It can't be... that's! _

Sakura frowned and tightened her grip on her staff. She watched the three people, especially the woman. Sakura sensed that woman was dangerous and thought of the best way to deal with the situation. The card captor heard the sounds of footsteps, and stared in shock to find out it was Mikan. Natsume flinched when he saw her.

"Don't come over here!" yelled Tsubasa. It was too late, Mikan started to run towards them; not noticing a man was behind her holding a spray-like-thing. Natsume was the first to react and swept Mikan away, leaving a wall of fire behind him. Sakura took the chance and summoned the SWORD and ran up to the man. She swung the sword, causing the spray can to shatter into pieces. She looked up and glared, making the man retreat in fear.

"Natsume..." muttered Mikan, shocked at what he just did. Sakura glanced over, to see Natsume hit Mikan on the head.

"Do you wanna die, idiot?" yelled Natsume. "Have a good look at what's happening before you move!" Natsume turned around and frowned. "Haven't you learnt your lesson even after you fell into the sand jail?" Sakura noticed that Shiki was gesturing with his hand, and Sakura knew what that meant.

"Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-kun!" cried Sakura. She ran and stood in front of them and all of a sudden, an explosion occurred. Thanks to Sakura's barrier, she didn't die. However, she was bleeding on the side of her hip. "Ugh..." she groaned, clutching her hip. Sakura glanced over, to see Shiki and Natsume slightly injured. Sakura sighed in relief, but frowned in pain as she could feel her blood slowly oozing out.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Tsubasa. "Are you all right?" Sakura looked at him with a weak smile.

"I'll manage." The others nodded and tried to analyse the situation. However, time was not on their side as Sakura saw Shiki grab Ruka. In haste, both Natsume and Sakura turned their attention away from Sakura.

"No!" screamed Mikan. "Both are…" It was too late, the woman's partner had managed to grab Mikan and teleport her near the boss.

"Heh," smirked the boss. "Little kids are really stupid." Sakura tightened her grip on her staff and she watched the boss take off his glasses. "For you all, this child's nullification is your only bet against my Alice." The boss glared at Tsubasa and all of a sudden his left leg was petrified. Sakura flinched as she turned quickly to see if Tsubasa was alright. He was barely standing.

"Persuading these disobedient children is such a difficult task," sighed the boss. "It's rare that you're here, originally the plan was to get rid of these nuisances and make it look like this incident never happened – which can be done by removing their Alices. Sakura couldn't wait any longer.

"Shield!" cried Sakura, tapping into her card. A bright pink orb appeared around Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa.

"Hm, what is this?" asked the boss, slightly amused. Sakura staggered but managed to stand up.

"My Alice," replied Sakura, taking out another card. "Now let Mikan-chan go."

The boss smirked. "I've heard about you. The 'Spirit Summoner they call you – able to summon multiple spirits." Sakura narrowed her eyes and pulled out Watery.

"Release!"

Gasps of awe could be heard as a sprite…or spirit emerged from the card. It had watery features, so one could assume it has the element of water. Sakura stepped out of her barrier, and began to dash towards the boss. Both the woman and man jumped in front of her, in which Watery made a barrier so they could not harm her.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura. They both did not reply, but instead felt the man suddenly behind her.

"Kinomoto-san!" yelled Ruka. "Look out!" Before Sakura could react, she felt something warm behind her back. She looked and saw that Natsume had created a shield of fire behind her, so the man couldn't attack. Smiling in gratitude, Sakura then pulled out another card.

"Windy, become the chains that bind the enemy. Release!" Sakura tapped the card with her staff and another spirit emerged. It started to bind itself onto the enemy and pretty soon, they were trapped in a ball of wind. However, she felt the presence of someone behind her back.

_'Oh no!'_ thought Sakura. _'I forgot that they could teleport-_

The woman reached out her hand to Sakura. The card mistress felt an unusual feeling coming from the woman's hand – it was as if she was trying to steal her magic. She glanced at Natsume – who couldn't do anything as his energy was being drained to putting up the fire wall. Sakura's barrier reacted as soon as the woman's hand came into contact with Sakura's head, sending a blast of wind pressure. It blew Sakura back and the woman stared at her in shock.

Suddenly, Sakura could feel a barrier surrounding her. She put her hand out, and could feel like as if a dome had trapped her. Sakura glanced at the man, who had held his hand out.

_'So he must have the barrier Alice,'_ thought Sakura. The woman looked at Sakura one last time before turning her head over to the others. Sakura released 'SWORD' and began slashing the barrier. However, it was quite the strong barrier. It had cut through, but the barrier would quickly mend itself before Sakura could escape.

"Argh," cried Sakura, slashing at the barrier with SWORD. "Why…" Sakura watched helplessly as the woman walked towards Natsume. The man, who had trapped Sakura in a barrier, lifted his hand in the direction of Tsubasa and Natsume. He clenched his hand and suddenly SHIELD shattered into pieces, returning back to its card form. The card floated to the ground – in which Ruka picked it up. Seeing Sakura's shield had been destroyed, Natsume raised a wall of fire.

"What do we have now," taunted the boss. "No need to be shy, it will only be a while before you become a rock." He stared at Sakura, before returning this gaze at Natsume. "If you are obedient and show me your sincerity in becoming a part of this group – I will help you become human again."

Sakura flinched and tried to cut the barrier again, however failed as it mended itself too quickly.

The boss pulled Mikan towards him. "As long as we have this, you have no chance to wreak havoc. Moreover, you cannot abandon your companions and escape," the boss smirked. "Foolish people like you who torture themselves, I like them a lot."

"Danger! Tsubasa-sempai!" called Mikan. The boss glared at Tsubasa, but Ruka was quick to act. He pushed Tsubasa out of the way. However, the attack had hit Ruka. Sakura gasped and tried slashing the barrier continuously. However, her efforts proved to be useless.

"Idiot," muttered Tsubasa. "Why did you shield me?"

The boss chuckled. "Oh my, it hit the shoulder. The wall of fire obstructed me, therefore I can't concentrate. He has been struck in a dangerous part of his body," explained the boss. "If it spreads, it will block the flow of blood to the heart. Shortly, his situation will be troublesome."

"BASTARD!" yelled Natsume. Though, before he could do anything – Natsume had another coughing attack.

"Hyuuga-kun! Nogi-kun! Andou-sempai!" yelled Sakura, focusing her magic onto the sword. She glanced over to Ruka and Tsubasa. "Just wait, I'll be out of here in a bit!"

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan. "Escape!"

It pained Sakura to see Natsume in this state. The boss glared at Natsume, immobilising his hand. Natsume flinched in pain.

"The hand you're used to using is unable to move," smiled the boss. "Is must be very hard to use your Alice. And look, the fire will be gone soon." However, Natsume did not back down.

"Stop you idiot!" yelled Mikan, grabbing the boss by his collar. Mikan scratched the boss' face and somehow stopping him from using his Alice.

The boss looked irritated and turned to the woman. "Azumi, take away the Black Cat's Alice. He's just a weak child. No matter how useless you are, surely you can do this." Everyone stared at the woman and Natsume in shock and fear.

"Natsume! Quick, run!" yelled Mikan. Natsume didn't do anything. Sakura watched Natsume, as if he was thinking about something. The woman's hand reached out and was about to touch his forehead but Natsume backed off. The woman stared and snatched Natsume's arm.

"Hyuuga-kun!"

Sakura finally slashed the barrier with SWORD, causing a huge rip in the barrier. She noticed that it didn't mend itself as fast as the previous times. "Dash!" called Sakura, tapping the card. Before the barrier could mend itself, DASH had made Sakura escape the dome.

"LET GO OF HIS HAND YOU IDIOT!" cried Mikan. Sakura glanced over to Mikan, seeing her emit strong aura of power. Sakura smiled in confidence, knowing that Mikan had used her Nullification Alice.

"Mikan, Sakura, get down!" yelled Natsume. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred. Rocks and parts of the building started to fall down. Mikan had escaped the boss' grasp, but however was in danger of the falling objects. Strangely, the woman had ordered her partner to teleport Mikan away from danger. Sakura used dash to quickly dodge the falling items.

"Mikan-chan!" cried Sakura, dashing over to Sakura. She took a stare at the man before stepping back away from the enemy.

"Damn brats!" yelled the boss. However, he stopped speaking and turned around, realising that the woman had stabbed him in the back.

"Sorry, Mihara-san," said the woman. "I have already alerted your people. As long as you get help, you will not die. However, due to blood loss – your memory will be a bit hazy."

"You…traitor…" stuttered the boss, clutching his stomach. The woman turned to Mikan and looked at her. She walked over to Natsume and handed him the knife in which she had used to stab the boss.

"Lick the blood," explained the woman. "This will undo the petrification of the body and you will soon recover." The boys listened and quickly licked the blood from the knife. The petrification disappeared but after that - the duo were gone.

"We have to go!" cried Sakura. "The building's going to collapse-"

"SAKURA!"

She flinched when she heard Natsume call out her name, but darkness started to consume her. Her head felt heavy - and her eyes couldn't keep up.

**-|φ|-**

Groaning, Sakura rubbed her head in pain. She tried to get up, however found herself resting against Sakurano-sempai.

"You're awake."

The card mistress nodded - and touched her head. "Head hurts..." she mumbled. Natsume glared at her.

"You got hit by a falling piece of concrete," explained Tsubasa, slightly frowning at the girl. Hotaru's brother looked at her.

"Don't worry, these two here insisted I heal you first," explained the older brother. Sakura smiled in gratitude, and tried to get up off of Sakurano. She glanced at Mikan in worry, who had not waked up yet and sighed as she watched Natsume and Tsubasa get healed from Hotaru's brother. Sakura touched her hip, wincing in pain at the wound she had gotten from earlier. It had been healed - yet it still hurt like hell. However, she soon ignored the pain when she felt a familiar presence.

'This presence…that woman!?' thought Sakura, looking around the room. Sakura stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey," called Sakurano. "You should stay here and let your wounds rest." Sakura smiled in response.

"It's fine," replied Sakura. "I need to check something - a friend who substituted for me." Tonouchi frowned at her response.

"The rumours," started Tonouchi. "Don't seem very fitting for a girl like you." Sakura giggled shyly. "Your Alice – gives you the ability to summon spirits?" Sakura nodded. Natsume stared at Sakura, however he didn't say anything.

"I guess, it's a weird Alice," explained Sakura.

Tonouchi and Sakurano stared at the card mistress in suspicion. Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

"I need to get back," frowned Sakura, stepping away nervously. "Well, I'll see you later." Sakura smiled and bowed before walking off.

The seniors stared at the empty door. "I've never seen her use her Alice– despite the rumours," frowned Tonouchi. He glanced at Natsume. "You've seen her Alice, right Hyuuga?"

Natsume grunted in reply as Mikan began to wake up. He looked at Mikan and recalled the events that happened the past few days – the fated meeting between a mother and her daughter.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura held her breath, and hid behind a tree. She had found the woman and man who had for some reason helped their escape earlier but she also saw Narumi. The tension between Narumi and the woman was very high – Sakura wondered if they had any connections in the past.

"I wish you would give me back, what you stole from me that day," Narumi said, his voice slightly shaking. "…my feelings…"

The woman was silent for a minute, before opening her mouth. "No. If I return them to you, you will chase me again." Narumi stayed silent as the woman continued on. "Hate me if you want, if you cannot forgive me for what I have done. For now, for the past too – I can only continue doing this my way." Sakura peered from behind her hiding place, noting that the woman was holding back her tears – as if she was remembering a tragic event. "You too, just do things the way you believe they should be done."

Sakura frowned. 'Her past?' thought Sakura, rubbing her temples. 'So I can safely say that Narumi-sensei does know this woman – and they do have a history together.' Sakura's thought was suddenly interrupted as the woman spoke again.

"Narumi, why did you stay in the school? Are you keeping the promise we made that day…or is it?" Sakura's eyes widened at what the woman had said.

"I don't know how it became this way…" sighed Narumi. The woman stayed silent, then placing a small bag on the ground. As quickly as possible, she walked over to her partner's side and began to transport away.

"Sempai!" yelled Narumi. Sakura had no time to waste. The card mistress locked on the pair's aura and ran.

"I need some answers," huffed Sakura. Finally, she caught up with the pair – and stopped at a safe hearing distance.

"Yuka." She heard the male accomplice say. "Is this okay, the Alice stones?"

"I don't know," replied Yuka. "But this way, to let those children reveal that kind of spirit in their eyes – is that right? Sorry Shiki, right now I cannot continue to live with this confused feeling…"

'Yuka-san…and Shiki-san…' thought Sakura, remembering their names. Clenching her fists, she ran towards them.

"Wait!" Sakura called out, getting the attention of the pair. The pair stared in shock at Sakura. "Why, why did you save us?"

"You were that girl with no Alice," stated Yuka very coldly. "What were you doing there?" Sakura frowned.

"If I didn't have an Alice, I wouldn't be here," explained Sakura. Shiki stayed silent as he watched Yuka stare at Sakura.

"I couldn't take your Alice."

"But you couldn't take Hyuuga-kun's Alice either," countered Sakura. "Now, answer my question. Why did you save us? Why did you give Mikan the antidote?"

"Little girl, you shouldn't poke your head into adult's business," glared Yuka, quite annoyed with Sakura's interrogation. "How did you manage to track us – even with your Alice, its impossible?"

"I won't answer your question if you don't answer mine."

"You first."

"…I'm sure you've heard of me – the Spirit Summoner?" explained Sakura. Sakura felt weird to refer to herself as that – but the name did have its charm to it. Yuka and Shiki nodded. "I summoned a spirit to track you down. It took a lot of…energy but I managed to do it." Yuka shifted uncomfortably. Sakura noticed that, and smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I won't tell your whereabouts to anyone – since you saved us. But again, why. Why did you save us?" Yuka stayed silent of a moment before turning around. "Did you feel guilty to let a few kids die, or are you planning something worse than before?" yelled Sakura. "Mikan-chan was there! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Shiki, let's go." Sakura's eyes widened as Yuka and Shiki began to flicker. "I'm not your ally," Yuka called out to Sakura. "…but I'm not your enemy either." Yuka and Shiki disappeared, before Sakura could do anything. Sakura sighed and sunk down to her knees.

"Not…our enemy?" repeated Sakura. "What..?" Sakura groaned and stood up, patting her skirt and walking back to the dorms – too caught up with what Yuka said that she didn't realise someone was watching the scene.

**-|φ|-**

Sakura returned to her dorms, noting that MIRROR and Kero were happily chatting. "I'm back," smiled Sakura. Kero smiled – but instantly frowned.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" asked Kero. Sakura smiled sadly then turned to MIRROR.

"Thank you," smiled Sakura, taking out Mirror's card. "Return!" Mirror looked at her mistress in gratitude, before smiling sadly.

"…Be safe…" Mirror whispered before returning into its card. Kero turned to Sakura.

"So, what happened?" Sakura sat down as she told Kero the events of the past few days -about the organisation and about Yuka. Kero nodded in understanding.

"I still can't believe that Yuka-san...is Mikan's mother," muttered Sakura, frowning. Kero sighed sadly.

"At least we know she's not an enemy? Ne?" Kero smiled. "And Hotaru-chan's condition is stable now - the antidote Mikan found and my magic worked!"

_Antidote? _thought Sakura. Somethign must of happened when she blanked out - she figured she'd ask Natsume tomorrow.

"But you know, I've been sensing a really annoying aura," twitched Kero, trying to keep his anger in. "At first I thought of it as the enemy's aura, but…"

"E-eh? Aura?"

"It's like that brat's – though it's really faint," explained Kero. "He must be really close – or he's learnt to hide is aura." Sakura giggled.

"You're imagining things Kero-chan," Sakura said, smiling sadly. "Syaoran-kun would never be here – and even if he was, I would have felt his presence or aura the second he stepped in this Academy."

Kero thought for a minute, before nodding slowly. "That is true…maybe I'm just imagining things." Sakura laughed.

"Or maybe you just miss everyone, especially Syaoran-kun?"

"WHY WOULD I MISS A BRAT LIKE HIM?" yelled Kero, shocked that Sakura would think that. The two began to joke around – relieving Sakura of the stress and worry she had before.

**-|φ|-**

A few days later, Hotaru was feeling well enough to be released from hospital. However, Sakura was caught up in other matters. Using her card, THROUGH, Sakura was able to stand in between the walls of the Principal's Office, hoping to get more information on Yuka.

"Hyuuga Natsume then Narumi-sensei too," muttered Persona. "We cannot let any teacher run amok like this, even if there is no difference on the surface. With regards to Hyuuga Natsume, I have not been careful in my supervision." The elementary Principal sipped his tea and he continued to listen to Persona. "Hyuuga Natsume just needs to be threatened and cowed into obedience."

"What about Kinomoto Sakura?" asked the Principal. Sakura flinched at the mentioning of her name. Persona frowned.

"Surprisingly, ever since I've placed the Alice Suppressors – the girl has been quite obedient," explained Persona. "Unlike that black cat, the girl has been attending the Dangerous Classes and not causing any rebellion. She seems to understand her position"

The card captor sighed - taking note to thank MIRROR again.

"Then what say we send her to complete another mission?" suggested the Principal. "I heard she made the Organisation retreat." Sakura's eyes widened, but continued to listen.

Persona shook his head. "The High School Principal and Middle School Principal have taken an interest in Kinomoto Sakura since that incident– and if she were to go on too many missions, the Middle School Principal will take the girl under her care and into that Hana group once Kinomoto Sakura reaches Middle School." The elementary principal sighed in annoyance.

"Well, let's see if we can use anything against her," replied the principal. He looked up and nodded in acknowledgement to Persona. "You may leave now Persona," stated the Principal. "I need to sort out some papers for a new student."

Sakura frowned but decided she should leave. They weren't talking about organization Z, so it was very unlikely they were going to gossip about Yuka. Sakura used THROUGH and JUMP at the same time, jumping up and through the ceiling without being caught. The card mistress spotted her friends gathering outside and so Sakura started to make her way towards them.

"A new student?" questioned Persona. "At this time?"

The principal smirked. "The usual story - parents tried to hide him away from us but the child decides not to be a burden and enroll himself in."

"Anything special?"

The principal sighed in annoyance. "Unfortunately, no."

**-|φ|-**

Sakura ran towards the group, noting Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume were watching the reunion in the distance. "Ah, Andou-sempai! Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun!" she called out. Tsubasa turned around and frowned.

"I thought I told you," he sighed. "Tsu-ba-sa." Sakura smiled nervously and Tsubasa reminded her not to call him by his surname, as it was too formal. Natsume looked at Sakura. "Where were you?" Sakura stayed silent for a while.

"…office." Natsume's eyes widened.

"Ah, the nurse's office right?" grinned Tsubasa."So your injuries all healed?" Sakura turned her attention to her senior and nodded.

"Yes, it was only a few cuts – nothing too deep," explained Sakura. Tsubasa smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Glad to know that!" laughed Tsubasa. Sakura smiled as she watched Mikan and Hotaru reunite with each other. Natsume stared at Sakura – in which Ruka noticed.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" asked Ruka, looking worried. Natsume turned his attention to his friend and looked at him.

"Nothing," muttered Natsume.

**-|φ|-**

"You will be introduced into your classes sometime next week," smiled Narumi. "A teacher will come get you when it's time." The new student nodded silently. "I do wonder why you transferred at such a weird time, but I suppose that's the way it works sometimes." Narumi held out a piece of paper. "Here is a map of the student dorms," Narumi smiled again, pointing to the circled mark. "Since you're a two-star student, your dorm will be here. Your Alice does not fit into any specific area – so you will be in the Special Class."

"Thank you," nodded the new student, before taking the paper and folding it. Narumi chuckled.

"It's funny, I've been getting a few...special...students in my homeroom classes - you're the third one this term!" The student had a puzzled look on his face. Narumi noticed and began to explain. "They have the same name I guess. One is Sakura Mikan - a Special Class student like you. I'm sure you'll be able to get along fine - she has a cheerful personality. However, the second student is Kinomoto Sakura. She's nice - but sometimes quite distant. Though, I'm sure you won't have any problems with her."

The student resisted his urge to smile. "I hope not."

"Well, I hope you will enjoy your time here," waved Narumi.

"Yes, thank you," bowed the student and walked out of the room. Narumi looked at the student's details and sighed. Another new student - let's hope he's not a trouble maker like Mikan, or possesses a strange Alice like Sakura. Or difficult to deal with like Natsume. He looked at the student's information sheet.

"Li Syaoran, huh?"

* * *

**-|Chapter Fifteen END|-**

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm not sorry for ending the chapter like that. :'D Here's to a quick update ahaha.


End file.
